Au dela des arches du temps
by Seraf
Summary: 1979.. Lucius est en sixieme année a Poudlard... Etant litteralement tombé nez a nez avec un jeune homme amnésique et bizarre il decide de le prendre sous son aile. Le jeune garcon est bientot assailli de vision d'un passé bien lointain..chap 18 enfin
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, c'est Seraf' ou Sandrine, comme vous vous voulez. Peut etre avez vous deja connu cette fic , mais tres peu de chance , elle fut ecrite il y'a un an , et abandonnée au bout de trois chapitres, mais je reviens a nouveau et vous montre ceci...I hope you'll enjoy.. ce chapitre ets unpeu bordélique mais tout s'arrange apres...Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé  
_

_Contexte: Fin des années hippies, Voldemort commence depuis deux ans à peu près à faire parler de lui(11ans avant de mourir) les maraudeurs rogue et tout le tintouin sont en deuxième année, mais on ne s'occupera pas d'eux. Du moins C'est pas les héros. Mon amour des maraudeurs a rétrogradé grave en lisant le5....._

_En avant._

_Au faite, dsl pour mes autres fic, mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de l'écrire, avant d'oublier._

_Et Quand le __Il ou le sujet est en __Italique, C'est notre héros, l'inconnu, mais lisez vous capterez_

**Chapitre1: L'allée des embrumes où la mémoire se perd dans la brume. **

_Il_ était assis là. La tête vers le bas , ses longs cheveux noirs de jais lui cachant le visage. _I__l_ ne voulait pas regarder les passant. A quoi cela lui servirait-_il_? Croiser leurs regards méprisants, inquiets ou indifférents. Ou les voir passer sans un regard de peur peut être qu'_il_ les détourne de leur dessein si pressant apparemment. Non, peu lui important. _I__l_ se foutait pas mal des passants. D'ailleurs qui s'occupait de lui. Ici ne passaient que des hommes avec de grandes capes noires, de vielles femmes hideuses, ou alors des créatures qui ressemblaient à tout sauf à des humains.

Quelle aide pourraient-_il_s lui apporter.. En avait-_il_ besoin d'ailleurs ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait-_il_ aider un amnésique?... Et oui autant employer les grands mots, _il_ ne savait plus rien, ou presque. I_l_ ne savait plus qui _il_ était, _il_ ne se rappelait plus de rien avant de se retrouver dans cette rue. Cette allée. I_l_ ne savait plus rien. Perdu. I_l_ ne se rappelait plus rien, ni son nom, ni ce qu'_il_ faisait là. Mais à en voir les passant, _il_ ne devait ni être connu, ni être très net pour aller dans cet endroit. Personne à l'horizon ne semblait avoir son âge. Non pas qu'_il_ se rappelait son âge, mais à en juger par son corps et sa voix, _il_ c'était parlé à lui-même pour vérifier, _il_ était un adolescent. Peut-être adulte, mais jeune. I_l_ n'avait pas trouvé de miroir pour faire connaissance avec son visage. Mais au toucher _il_ ne sentait aucune ride. I_l_ ne savait pas comment _il_ était. Et de toute façon _il_ s'en fichait pas mal. A quoi lui servirait une image si _il_ ne pourrait pas mettre de visage dessus.

_Il_ ne se rappelait que d'un éclair rouge, et un éclat de rire. Un rire féminin, mais glacé. Un rire de triomphe. Puis _il_ c'était sentit basculer, comme un tout petit vol, son corps avait été projeté dans les airs. I_l_ avait sans doute paniqué , _il_ ne s'en rappelait pas. Mais _il_ n'avait pas touché le sol comme _il_ l'avait attendu. _il_ avait senti une vive douleur parcourir ses veines, puis comme un immense soulagement. I_l_ ne saurait dire si _il_ était debout allongé ou autre pendant ce laps de temps qui lui avait paru long, mais _il_ n'était plus au sol, _il_ n'avait plus aucun repère dans le plan. Et se sol qui ne venait pas. Mais _il_ n'avait plus mal. Puis un choc dur. Ces fesses avaient touché le sol. Un sol de pavés durs comme la pierre qu'_il_s étaient.

_Il_ c'était retrouvé assis au milieu d'une allée ou des gens se pressaient, se cachaient aussi le visage. Et assis au milieu, _il_ attirait les regards. I_l_ lui avait fallu un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais personne ne s'était penché pour lui tendre une main secourable, pas une parole de polie inquiétude. Pas une interrogation. _il_ avait vite senti l'atmosphère du lieu. Mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer. _il_ s'était levé, et avait marché un peu au hasard pour trouver un endroit ou s'asseoir, un marteau lui fracassait le crâne, et _il_ avait mal au coccyx. I_l_ ne saurait dire combien de temps _il_ avait ainsi traîné son corps au gré de ses pas, longtemps à son goût, rapidement pour les autres. Puis s'était assis là.

Et là, _il_ avait commencé à penser. Bien qu'avant _il_ avait pensé, mais c'était de l'instinct de conservation, plus que de la pensée humaine conditionnée. Mais maintenant _il_ réfléchissait, remontait dans ses souvenirs, ou ce qu'_il_ aurait dû avoir comme souvenirs, pour savoir. Savoir, mais quoi? Tout. Ce qu'_il_ faisait là, _il_ avait beau chercher _il_ ne voyait pas. I_l_ revoyait l'éclair, mais ce n'était pas ici. Pas dans une rue, pleine de monde. De monde répugnant soit, mais du monde quand même. Non, c'était une pièce close et sombre surtout. Pas ici. I_l_ avait aussi regardé ses habits.

_Il_ portait une cape noire, qui avait été déchirée dans de nombreux endroit, comme si _il_ avait passé dans des ronces. I_l_ avait aussi des bottes de cuir et en palpant sa jambe, _il_ senti le cuir élimé qui lui montait jusqu'au genou. Son jean était déchiré et délavé. Et ce n'était pas fait exprès, pour faire à la mode. I_l_ sentait des blessures sur son dos. I_l_ avait l'impression d'avoir fait la guerre. Pourtant, que ferait un gamin d'une quinzaine d'année, c'est tout ce qu'_il_ se donnait, dans une guerre. Et ici les gens n'avaient pas l'air d'être en guerre. L'endroit était sombre, les boutiques poussiéreuses et les fenêtres blanches de toiles d'araignée, et les gens n'avaient pas l'air joyeux, ni prêt à souhaiter de joyeuses Pâques à un lapin rose. Mais ce n'était pas en temps de guerre.

Et _il_ ne pensait pas que de toute façon, un gosse de 15 ans aurait guerroyé. I_l_ lui était arrivé quelque chose, _il_ le sentait, mais quoi? I_l_ était quasiment sur qu'_il_ s'était battu, _il_ en sentait les restes et les contusion, même amnésique, _il_ savait encore ce que c'était de se battre. Mais contre qui, contre quoi? Evidemment _il_ aurait pu penser à une autre bande de jeunes, qui l'auraient ainsi abandonné dans cette rue peu attirante pour se venger. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que ce n'était pas. _Il_ c'était battu, mais pas contre des enfants, des adultes. Mais quel adulte irait tabasser un gamin. Enfin peut être pas totalement tabassé. Mais _il_ savait qu'_il_ s'était battu.

Et voilà qu'_il_ se retrouvait ici, totalement perdu sans avoir le moindre indice de l'heure de l'endroit, du jour, assis sur un banc, à se demander qui _il_ était. Au moins _il_ était dans un pays anglophone. I_l_ comprenait les mots que prononçaient les gens, mais pas forcément leur signification.. I_l_ avait entendu le mot moldu et sang de bourbe. Ça ne lui disait pas grand chose, mais ça avait allumé comme une petite lumière dans le grenier de son esprit. Cela lui faisait naître des souvenirs. I_l_ ne pouvaient pas les dater, mais i_l_ commençait à se souvenir de ce qu'_il_ était. I_l_ n'était pas moldu et le savait. I_l_ se rappelait de la voix d'une femme insultant les sang de bourbe, disant qu'_il_ ne méritait pas de vivre, et surtout pas d'être acceptés à Poudlard.

Poudlard.... _il_ connaissait ce nom. _il_ l'avait utilisé... _I__l_ y avait été .... Mais c'était très loin.. Ou alors _il_ n'y avait pas été.. _I__l_ ne savait pas, mais _il_ en avait entendu parler.. Poudlard , la plus grande école de sorcellerie.. Attends, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Ecole de sorcellerie?? Non, C'est pas possible. Pourtant, C'est la périphrase qui me reviens quand je parle de Poudlard.. Alors _il_ y'avait des sorciers? Et _il_ en était un? Non, ce n'était pas possible, _il_ n'avait pas de pouvoir, sinon, _il_ s'en serait souvenu aussi bien qu'_il_ se souvenait qu'_il_ était un gars...mais _il_ n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'_il_ venait faire ici si _il_ n'était pas sorcier. Qui l'avait amené ici? I_l_ était sur que la bataille n'avait pas eu lieu ici.. Mon dieu pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable de me rappeler ce qu'_il_ s'est passé? Pourtant une bataille C'est sensé rester dans les esprits...

Et qu'était cette lumière rouge? Et ce rire, cette voix de femme. _I__l_ ne se rappelait pas._ I__l_ avait beau chercher en se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'_il_ pouvait avoir gravé dans sa mémoire avant de la perdre, quelque chose qui lui ferait revenir ne serait-ce que des bribes... Un nom, un lieu, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à se souvenir. C'était comme si on lui avait totalement formaté le cerveau. Impossible de retrouver les dossiers perdus. _Il_ avait beau chercher, se creuser la mémoire, le message qui aurait pu s'afficher aurait été fichier introuvable, veuillez vérifier que vous avez bien entré l'adresse. Mais _il_ en connaissait pas d'adresses, juste quelques mots qui lui venaient comme ça, comme de petits jets de lumières.

Et la mémoire est une chose vaste.. Mais _il_ suffit de perdre la faculté de l'ut_il_iser à 100, ne serait-ce que 99 et on ne se rappelle quasiment plus de rien, _il_ savait parler marcher, _il_ savait qu'_il_ devait manger, _il_ savait comment s'hab_il_ler et écrire aussi... Mais sa propre identité, _il_ ne la connaissait pas. C'était tellement frustrant, de savoir qu'on savait tout le reste sauf ça. C'était une telle impression de vide. C'était si bizarre. _Il_ se sentait comme nu, mais se n'était pas son corps qui était nu, mais son esprit, un esprit nu. _Il_ avait perdu les vêtements de son esprit –peut-être qu'_il_ existait des boutiques pour ça? Non? Vu qu'apparemment _il_ y'avait des sorciers...

En parlant de sorciers, _il_ n'était toujours pas capable de savoir si _il_ en était un ou pas. Comment pourrait-_il_ en avoir le cœur net? En trouvant quelqu'un qui le connaîtrait.. Or _il_ n'y avait peut-être personne. Ou alors, les sorciers ça à des baguettes non? _Il_ plongea les mains dans ses poches. I_l_ en sorti différent trucs mais pas grand chose d'identifiable. _Il_ y'avait une photo. Une dizaine de personnes souriaient sur la photo et bougeaient. _Il_ ne savait pas les distinguer, _Il_ ne savait pas qui _il_s étaient, mais en tout cas, _il_s étaient bizarre .L'une des filles sur la photo avait les cheveux roses, drôle de couleur, pensa-t-_il_.

_Il_ y'avait aussi toutes sortes de choses, des papiers chiffonnés un bouton, un billet de 5£ , mais pas de portefeuille, pas de papier d'identité, même pas de permis, enfin si _il_ en avait un, _il_ ne savait même pas son âge. Tout ça ne l'aidait pas. _I__l_ tata ses poignets, pas de gourmette, _il_ tata son cou, pas de collier. _I__l_ n'avait qu'une bague, au pouce, une bague en argent assez grande. I_l_ la retira et regarda à l'intérieur, rien, absolument rien. I_l_ n'avait rien sur lui qui pourrait permettre de dire qui _il_ était. Restait à espérer qu'_il_ n'habitait pas loin et que quelqu'un allait le reconnaître, _il_ ne voyait que ça.

Mais et si personne ne le reconnaissait, si personne ne savait qui _il_ était, et qu'_il_ ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire? Comment ferait-_il_? _I__l_ ne pouvait pas passer toute sa vie assis sur se banc en train de se poser des questions, ou _il_ allait finir par se perdre dans sa propre tête, ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas si éloigné de ce qu'_il_ ressentait, _il_ se sentait perdu dans son esprit, un esprit qu'_il_ n'avait même pas l'impression d'être sien. _il_ se sentait comme prisonnier d'un corps et d'un esprit étranger. Mais si le corps et l'esprit lui étaient étranger qu'est ce qu'_il_ restait? Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ était... I_l_ devait bien y avoir quelque chose qui était à lui.

Quelle drôle de question, savoir ce qui lui appartenait, si ni son corps ni son esprit ne semblait être à lui, qu'est-ce qui était à lui, une sorte d'âme, mais l'âme n'est-ce pas l'esprit? Ou l'âme et l'esprit sont différent? Est-ce que l'âme à plus d'information sur la personne, peut-être est-ce que c'est comme la base de registre d'un pc, le centre vital qui explique non seulement son état de santé du moment, mais aussi ses automatismes, ses propriétés.. Peut-être.. Mon dieu, je suis amnésique, et je pense à mon âme et à un éditeur de registre??? Mon dieu, mais est-ce que je suis devenu fou?

Ça ne l'aiderait pas de penser à ça.. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'importer de savoir si une âme ressemblait à Regedit(1) ou alors à un spectre quelconque de la personne qu'_il_ était avant. Non, _il_ lui fallait réfléchir à ce qu'_il_ allait faire si _il_ ne se retrouvait pas. Ça faisait bizarre comme phrase, mais bon. _il_ c'était perdu lui même... ça aussi ça faisait bizarre. En faite être amnésique était quelque chose de totalement bizarre. Et peu nombreux, et heureusement, étaient les gens qui faisaient cette expérience.

_Il_ ne savait pas quoi penser, _il_ ne savait pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que les gens amnésiques étaient sensés faire? Devait-_il_ aller quelque part ou alors demander sa route? Oui, mais quelle route, demander pour aller où? Où vont les amnésiques? ...Oui, _il_ devait aller à l'hôpital normalement. Mais apparemment, _il_ était dans un monde sorcier et est-ce qu'_il_ y'avait des hôpitaux? _il_ ne savait pas trop quoi penser, mais quelque chose au fond de lui avait un peu peur. _Il_ ne savait pas pourquoi mais _il_ sentait qu'_il_ ne devait pas demander quelque chose a ces gens. Peut-être était-ce de la pure folie.

Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement son caractère.. _il_ n'avait pas l'habitude peut-être de réagir aux problèmes mais plutôt de laisser couler en attendant que ça se calme. Peut-être qu'_il_ espérait que sa mémoire lui reviendrait d'elle-même. _Il_ doutait que ce genre de chose puisse arriver normalement . _I__l_ ne pensait pas que la mémoire c'était comme un chien, capable de faire plusieurs milliers de k_i_lomètres pour retrouver son maître, même si en ce moment _il_ avait totalement perdu le contrôle de sa mémoire... _il_ n'était plus le maître de sa mémoire, _il_ avait beau lui dire assis couché, ou reviens, elle ne s'asseyait pas ne se couchait et surtout ne revenait pas..

Mon dieu, mais pourquoi est ce que je pense à ce genre de conneries... J'ai perdu la mémoire, merde!! et je ne trouve rien de mieux que de la comparer à un chien ou alors de comparer mon âme à un éditeur de registre, _il_ faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner -d'ailleurs c'est vrai il faudrait réellement. Peut-être que je suis un évadé d'un asile psychiatrique, peut-être pour avoir ce genre de pensée, je pense que j'étais déjà comme ça avant de perdre la mémoire. Eh beh, dites donc ce ne devait pas vraiment être triste.

_Il_ en était là, assis sur se banc, en train de se parler à lui-même, enfin de se penser à lui-même, parce qu'_il_ ne parlait pas à voix haute, les jambes étendues, perdus dans sa mémoire, quand quelqu'un se heurta dans ses jambes. _Il_ ne releva même pas la tête pour voir la personne. Cette dernière trébucha et grogna quelque chose. Puis _il_ sentit quelque chose l'agripper par le col, enfin des mains. _Il_ leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme qui le regardait avec une expression de haine ancrée sur le visage. L'arrivant le mis sur pied.

« Alors? »Demanda-t-il avec hargne

« Alors quoi? » Répéta l'amnésique qui ne voyait même pas de quoi l'autre voulait parler

« Tu ne t'excuse même pas? »

« Oh... »Oh, c'était ça, qu'il voulait si ce n'était que ça... _Il _allait le faire, tout ce qu'_il_ voulait c'était pouvoir se rasseoir et chercher en lui même et en paix les vestiges de sa mémoire perdue. « Très bien, excuse-moi »

L'autre le regarda bizarrement, mais ne dit pendant un moment, on aurait dit qu'_il_ était troublé par quelque chose. L'amnésique en profita pour détailler son assaillant, et remarqua pour la première fois que ce dernier n'était pas seul, en effet, une petite bande s'était approchée pour voir ce qu'il se passait. _Il_ y'avait une femme assez forte, mais pas grosse, _il _voulait dire avec de jolies formes, mais robuste, avec des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux de la même couleur, un jeune homme grand et blond, le visage émacié et les yeux bleus, et un garçon, plus jeune, plus petit le visage pale et gras, les cheveux noirs et pendants.

Quand à l'arrivant _il _mit quelque temps au départ à le regarder en face. Il avait de long cheveux blonds soyeux et luisant. Son visage était simple et masculin, ce qui aurait pu être le contraire en voyant ses cheveux blonds. Il avait sans doute un bouc, mais dans le soleil, et avec ses poils blonds. Il avait des yeux gris très clair. Il était grand et fort. Il fixait l'inconnu avec une expression qui aurait fait frémir un catcheur. Mais Il ne frémit pas. Il n'avait pas peur. Peut être était-ce un restant de sa perte de mémoire, mais _il _n'avait pas peur du blond. _Il _n'avait plus peur de rien. Sans doute cette inconscience venait-elle de son amnésie peut être pas.

Car c'était bel et bien de l'inconscience. Sur le visage du blond on pouvait clairement lire qu'il n'était pas homme à faire des prisonniers dans une guerre. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de diabolique purement et seulement rempli par le mal. Il en aurait fait fuir plus d'un, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait bien souvent. Mais le brun amnésique n'avait pas peur. I_l _le regardait dans les yeux, sans aucune expression. Peut être certains auraient-ils eu une lueur de défi dans les yeux en le regardant ainsi, mais pas lui. Et si _il _n'avait ni regard de défi ni regard terrorisé c'était pour une raison toute simple.

_Il _n'avait pas peur. Et même si cet homme, enfin qui n'en était peut-être pas encore un, pouvait le battre et le laisser ensanglanté sur le parvis, _il _s'en foutait pas mal. Peut-être de toute façon que comme ça, on l'emmènerait à l'hôpital et que quelqu'un là-bas pourrait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Le blond du percevoir cette lueur de désespoir, de défi peut-être. Pourtant _il _en avait battu des gars et des filles aussi, plus vieux parfois, mais aucun n'avait jamais eu cette lueur dans les yeux. Ce garçon n'avait pas peur. Il relâcha un peu la prise sur le col du brun, mais ne lâcha pas totalement.

Dans la petite bande, les adolescents se regardaient l'un l'autre. Ils murmurèrent quelques petites chose, qu'_il _ne put pas entendre. Mais il avait l'air étonné. Seul le garçon aux cheveux noirs et pendants ne semblant pas être si étonné, il avait juste un petit sourire en coin. Le blond fixait toujours l'autre. _il _ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond ne le tabassait pas. Le blond se retourna, en laissant toujours une main sur le col de l'autre.

_il _fouilla dans sa poche, à la recherche de quelque chose, _il _en sorti une petite bourse totalement en velours mordoré. Elle était fermée par un petit cordon jaune doré, et _il _eut l'intuition que c'était de l'or pur. Le blond la balança a la fille brune, faisant tinté ce qui devait être une bonne ration de pièces d'or.

« Vous savez ce qu'il me faut, allez me le chercher! »

La jeune eut soudainement l'impression qu'on avait échangé son ami en un lapin rose distribuant des oeufs de Pâques... Elle ouvrit de grand yeux. Comme d'ailleurs tout les autres, à part le plus petit, le garçon aux cheveux gras.

« Mais Lucius... Tu ne viens pas? »

« Bellatrix? Tu mettrais en doute mes ordres? »Répondit le blond, nommé Lucius, d'un ton froid et calme, mais qui suffit à hérisser les poils du dos de Bellatrix. _Il _ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais Lucius était puissant, et elle avait peur de lui, c'était clair en plongeant dans son regard, qu'elle n'oserait pas lui tenir tête. Le blond aux cheveux court à côté d'elle, lui prit le bras, d'un air tendre

« Viens Bella, laissons Lucius.. Il doit avoir ses intentions. »

Et c'est ainsi que le petit groupe parti, _il _ne savait pas où, mais ce qu'_il _su, c'est que Lucius s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui. _il _ne savait pas quoi dire, devait-_il _remercier son agresseur? Ou pas? _il _n'eut pas le loisir de laisser son esprit vagabonder bien longtemps car Lucius entama la conversation, il n'attendait apparemment ni remerciements, ni excuses.

« Comment tu t'appelles? »

_Il _avait deux choix.... Soit _il _racontait la vérité, qu'_il _ne savait pas qui _il _était qu'_il _s'était retrouvé là sans comprendre pourquoi, ou alors _il _inventait une histoire et un nom. Quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'_il _fallait inventer quelque chose, qu'_il _ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un inconnu, que peut être cet inconnu, l'aiderait, du moins semblerait l'aider mais qu'_il _ne ferait que le duper, mas d'un autre coté, peut être que ce blond, avait la clé de ses souvenirs perdus, et qu'_il _lui permettrait de se retrouver...

C'était une lutte sans merci dans son esprit, il y'avait d'un coté son instinct de protection qui lui hurlait de garder sa vérité secrète, et l'autre côté son instinct, qu'il ne savait quoi, peut être un pressentiment, qui lui disait qu'il fallait faire confiance à ce gars, que c'était lui la porte de sortie de cette chambre close.

« je ne sais pas »

Lucius le regarda droit dans les yeux, peut être pour découvrir des traces de mensonge, ou peut-être parce qu'il s'y attendait.. Toujours est-il qu'il ne sembla pas si contrarié de la réponse du brun. Ce dernier le prit plutôt bien.

« Explique toi.. Tu comprends bien qu'une réponse comme celle-là demande explication. »

Il n'y avait aucun ton moqueur ou colérique dans la voix du blond. Le brun le sentit et pris de l'assurance, apparemment, non seulement celui qui avait failli lui foutre une routée ne le prenait pas pour un fou et le croyait et en plus il était sympathique... Tout ce qu'on aurait du mal à croire en le voyant. Ragaillardit par ces propos le brun se mit à parler.

« Eh bien, je suis amnésique dirait-on. Je me suis retrouvé en plein milieu de la rue à quelques pas de là. Je ne savais pas ou j'étais, d'ailleurs, je ne le sais toujours pas, je ne sais pas qui je suis, pourquoi je suis ici. Je me suis assit là à essayer de faire remonter mes souvenirs, mais je n'ai pas réussi à grand chose. Je me souvient d'une bataille, et j'en sens les contusions sur mon corps, je sais que je suis sans doute un adolescent, mais on ne semble pas être en guerre, et à part vous et vos amis, il ne me semble pas qu'il y'ait beaucoup d'adolescent...»

Le blond le regarda , pénétrant au plus profond du lac noir des yeux du brun, une douceur, un air de compassion sur le visage.

« Je peux t'aider. Tu es ici sur l'allée des embrumes. C'est une rue uniquement sorcière, c'est-à-dire que si tu es entré ici quelque soit le moyen tu es un sorcier. »

Le brun ne broncha pas, _il _s'en était douté, à cause du souvenir de Poudlard .

« En effet, il y'a peut d'ados ici, car cette rue est une rue commerçante de magie assez poussée que bien peut d'adolescents maîtrisent... D'ailleurs peu nombreux sont ceux qui s'y intéresse réellement... Et nous ne sommes pas Encore en guerre. »

Le brun eut la bizarre impression que Lucius appuyait un peu plus que nécessaire sur le 'pas encore'.

« Je pourrais t'en dire plus mais de quoi tu rappelles-tu? Te rappelles-tu quelque chose sur toi, ou alors sur ton monde? Ton chez toi? »

« Non, désolé, je ne me souviens de rien, même pas d'être un sorcier, je l'ai juste deviné, en entendant les gens parler et aussi j'ai quelques souvenirs de Poudlard, mais rien de plus... »

« Tu te souviens de Poudlard? »Demanda Lucius étonné et intéressé.

« Me souvenir non, pas réellement, mais par contre, quelqu'un a parlé ici de Poudlard et je me suis rappelé qu'on disait souvent que Poudlard était l'école de magie et de sorcellerie la plus prestigieuse, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. »

« Si tu n'en as aucun souvenir, c'est sans doute parce que tu n'y as pas été... Si tu y avais passé tes études, vu ton âge apparent tu y aurais ou y serais en même temps que moi... Et je peux t'en assurer.. Quelqu'un avec une telle... Heu Quelqu'un comme toi, je m'en serais souvenu , je te l'assure. »

Le brun prit ça comme un compliment. Ce fut le moment où le reste du groupe arriva. Il se groupèrent tous autour de Lucius semblant attendre quelque chose, mais Lucius ne semblait pas disposé à les satisfaire.

« Qu'attendez-vous? »

« Euh .. On y va? »Demanda Bellatrix, la brune

« Depuis quand poses-tu ce genre de question? Tu te prends pour quoi Bellatrix? Tu me dois le respect je te signale, tu es peut-être d'une grande famille mais tu n'es rien comparée à moi! »

Bellatrix se raidit sous les mots du blond. Néanmoins Lucius se releva et prit le paquet qu'avait l'autre blond dans les mains, l'ouvrit doucement, laissant échapper une odeur acre, puis le referma vite fait, échangeant un regard complice avec le jeune homme. Il s'apprêtait apparemment à partir, et l'amnésique se sentait bizarre, comme avec un immense trou noir dans l'estomac, en plus d'en avoir un dans la tête. La rencontre, et la discussion avec Lucius lui avait fait espérer quelque chose, _il _ne savait quoi, mais peut être un début de lumière sur lui même. Le blond se tourna en effet, et commença a s'éloigner. Puis au moment ou le brun replongeait dans son apathie, Lucius se retourna, avec un sourire.

« Tu viens? »

Le visage du brun s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. _Il _se releva et marcha vers Lucius et la bande, sans trop comprendre, ils étaient quand même déjà assez loin c'est pour ça qu'_il _n'entendit pas le garçon brun demander:

« Lucius? Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Tu ne sais pas qui _il _est... je le sais je l'ai lu dans son esprit, _il _ne le sait pas non plus, alors à quoi joues-tu? »

« Severus... Tu es peut-être doué pour lire dans les pensées, mais tu ne vois pas les auras, la sienne est telle... Tu ne peux imaginer, plus grande que ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent chez quelqu'un de son âge... ça ne peut appartenir qu'à un sang pur... Et d'une puissance phénoménale... _il _nous seras utile... »

**°°¤ fin du premier chapitre¤°°**

_Pour ceux qui le saurait pas, Regedit.exe est l'éditeur de registre de Windows nommé aussi base de registre, la ou est contenu toute les infos vitale a votre ordi. Quelques bidou__illes dans cette base de registre permet aussi d'améliorer les performances de Windows, mais c'est dangereux.._

_Le bla bla de l'auteur: Wow! J'en aurais mis du temps a ce premier chapitre, mais je dois dire aussi que c'est le premier chapitre d'introduction d'une de mes fics que j'apprécie autant, sans vouloir pour autant m'en vanter... Mais j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, ainsi que l'idée en elle même... mais bon.. j'attend vos réactions, et vos idées...Je suppose que vous avez tous deviné qui est cet homme.. cet amnésique.. Désolée pour les fautes si il en reste, et peut être les confusions que vous avez pu faire quand je parlais de l'amnésique... uu Mais bon... Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute vu du POV de Lucius lui même...._

_Terminé d'écrire le samedi 4 Octobre_

_Corrigé le vendredi 17 Octobre_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour brave peuple adoré!!! Lol nan je déconne, n'ayez pas peur Bon voici le deuxième chapitre de l'arche, à l'heure où je commence, je n'ai pas mis le premier chapitre on line, je hais ff parfois, donc je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous en avez pensé mais bon je continue quand même...

**  
**

**résumé:** 1979, Lucius et sa bande trouvent un amnésique que Lucius place sous sa protection...

_petit rappel des personnages..._

**la bande démoniaque**

Lucius: Chef incontesté. Personne n'ose le défier.. Cruel, sadique, mais beau à en tomber

Bellatrix Black: Belle... Mais sadique

Rodolphus Lestrange : Rien à signaler

Severus Rogue: laid, graisseux, mais à le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées

**Et aussi...**

L'amnésique: Ne sait pas qui il est, pas plus que les autres d'ailleurs... Mais bizarrement Lucius le prend sous son aile...

Je ne sais pas si vous avez bien capté avec tout ce que j'ai écrit, ou laissé en suspense en surtout les italiques et les non italiques alors peut-être que je viendrai clarifier cet entête plus tard tout dépendra de vous

Plus tard: Youpi j'ai mes premières reviews pour cette fic!! Les réponses sont en bas... Pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous m'avez reprochée.. Chuis dsl pourtant je fais appel à une correctrice (qui n'est pas dans son assiette pour le moment, donc il faut la pardonner --')... pardon... Pour le slash... J'en ai un en tête oui, mais pas un slash slash... différent.. mais sérieusement, je ne sais absolument pas comment je ferais sincèrement... plus d'explications en bas du chap

Tout cas, allons-y pour le chapitre 2.

Quand il y a des numéros entre parenthèses ça renvoi aux notes correspondantes en bas du chapitre.

**Chapitre 2: Le manoir Malfoy où comment se faire un prénom... **

Il est des gens qui sont toujours entourés, mais dont personne ne sait rien... Lucius Malfoy fait partie de ces personnes là. Il est toujours entouré, d'une cour qu'il compare parfois lui-même à celle du roi soleil, sans prétention aucune, mais aucun de ces gens ne sait qui il est au fond, quelles sont ses pensées intimes, ses aspirations... Ils lui tournent autour par envie, par peur, par admiration, ou par poids familial parfois.

Ceci est sans doute le retour de la monnaie... être d'une famille suprêmement riche, puissante, et surtout pure, amène à être obligé de fréquenter les gens de la même sphère... Et parfois il s'en plaignait intérieurement. Toujours intérieurement, il n'avait jamais révélé aucune de ses pensées intimes à quiconque. Il ne considérait aucun de sa cour comme un ami potentiel... Et il ne s'en offusquait pas, il n'avait pas d'amis et en était fier.

Il n'en voulait pas, il ne voulait pas avoir des comptes à rendre, il ne voulait pas avoir des obligations amicales envers quelqu'un. Il se suffisait. Et de plus il avait été élevé dans le culte de son égocentrisme. Son père lui avait appris à être fier de lui et à ne s'occuper en majorité et surtout en priorité de ses intérêts personnels... Il était un Malfoy. Et c'était sans doute de famille. Son père faisait passer ses propres intérêts avant ceux de sa famille...

Et pourtant nombreux étaient les gens qui auraient voulu devenir les amis d'un Malfoy... Même si tous les détenteurs de ce nom étaient seuls, dans leur tête du moins, depuis la nuit des temps. Et même ce jour-ci, alors que Lucius étaient entouré d'un groupe, il n'avait pas d'ami.

Il y avait Bellatrix Black, une belle brune assez forte pourtant, mais qui avait un beau visage et des formes où il le fallait. Elle avait du succès, non seulement, à cause de sa famille et de sa richesse, mais aussi pour son physique, c'est sûr qu'une poitrine comme la sienne attirait. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle s'aimait et en jouait. Lucius avait couché avec elle, mais ne s'y était pas attardé... Comme avec toutes ses amantes d'ailleurs, il ne les prenait que pour les consommer sur le moment et les jetait ensuite. Il n'avait aucun mal à les remplacer. Et celle-là avait été plutôt agréable... Mais il s'en était vite lassé.

Il y avait aussi le jeune Lestrange. Lui aussi d'une bonne famille, une beauté purement slave.. Sans doute était-ce du à leur pureté, mais les descendants de grandes familles bien pures étaient toujours ou presque beaux. Il était grand blond, la peau un peu bronzée des yeux bleu métallique. Il n'était pas si grand pour un gars, à peine un mètre soixante-dix mais il était carré d'épaules lui aussi était très courtisé. Ses muscles intéressaient autant que sa fortune et le pouvoir de sa famille. Car si les Malfoy régnaient dans l'ombre sur la grande Bretagne depuis la nuit des temps, les Lestrange eux étaient plus connus que le loup blanc dans les steppes de Russie...

Si ces deux membres du petit groupe étaient beaux aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de Lucius, de ses cheveux longs et de son style à faire tomber. Lucius étaient en effet beau avec un visage pur et fin, des poils quasiment invisibles tant ils étaient blonds, une peau claire, et une très longue tignasse blonde et soyeuse qui volait derrière lui. Il était grand et musclé. Mais il savait surtout énormément se mettre en valeur.

Quand les jeunes de son âge venaient en doudoune, ou blouson de jean, il était en manteau de fourrure. Il avait un style totalement décalé et totalement imprévisible, mais qui lui allait à ravir. Quand il n'avait pas conforme, il mettait souvent de longues tuniques lacées ou boutonnées devant, qui lui descendaient, et le moulaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse. (1)

Dit ainsi on se serait cru dans un remake des feux de l'amour, avec que des gens beau et riches, aux vies amoureuses et sexuelles assez 'arlequin'... Mais pourtant, tout le groupe n'était pas comme ça et si je me suis permise de mettre l'accent sur la beauté de ces trois là, c'est pour mieux vous faire sentir la totale opposition qu'il y avait entre eux et le dernier de la bande... Qui je vous rassure n'est pas encore présentée dans son complet...

Passons donc au dernier... Un garçon trois ans plus jeune que le reste de la bande... Il était grand, et mince, bien élancé, des cheveux noirs et longs lui barrant son visage au teint pâle. Il avait l'air d'un déterré. Il était toujours habillé en noir, même aujourd'hui en plein été. Il avait le visage fermé et les yeux noirs qui vous fixaient et pouvaient vous transpercer du fond de votre âme.

Il jurait avec les autres, sa peau n'était pas du tout pure et pâle, mais graisseuse... Ses cheveux avaient plutôt des airs de ressemblance avec un sac poubelle qu'avec de la soie et il n'avait absolument pas un physique avantageux. Il était comme le canard boiteux de la bande.. Pourtant il avait été pris très tôt sous la protection de Lucius, venant même parfois au manoir Malfoy pendant toute la durée des vacances, quand ses parents s'étaient trop tapés dessus pour s'occuper de lui. Il était l'un des rares auxquels Lucius avait jamais tendu la main.

Mais ce garçon avait pourtant une bonne qualité, quelque chose que peu de personnes connaissaient sur lui, lui le gars qui se faisait tabasser, dont on se moquait dans les couloirs, et qui accusait tous les coups qu'on pouvait lui donner. Il avait le pouvoir de sonder les esprits, il lisait dans les pensées. C'est pour cela qu'il ne se vexait pas, il ne se brusquait pas, et endurait tout ; il savait qu'avec ce pouvoir il pouvait casser tout le monde quand il le voudrait et où il le voudrait, il n'appartenait qu'à lui de choisir le moment où il mettrait à mort ses victimes, et il savait que ce jour viendrait un jour mais pas de sitôt...

Et aujourd'hui un autre personnage encore plus mystérieux et énigmatique se joignait au petit groupe remontant l'allée des embrumes. C'était un grand gaillard brun, adolescent, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux omoplates et il avait l'air totalement perdu. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni où il allait. Il marchait plus lentement, et apparemment avec douleur. Le col de sa chemise était retenu par une cravate totalement poussiéreuse, et il avait l'air d'un évadé psychiatrique ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Ils sortaient désormais de l'allée des embrumes. En effet, le chemin parsemé de pavés défoncés et usés avait peu à peu fait place à une grande avenue parfaitement entretenue et luxuriante de propreté. Devant eux se dressait un bâtiment imposant, dont le porche d'entrée était soutenu par des colonnes à pile rondes, parfaitement dans le style grec antique. L'amnésique fut totalement impressionné par la stature du bâtiment, et surtout par le fait qu'il était encore debout. Il faut préciser que l'architecture paraissait avoir été faite par quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun sens des normes de proportionnalité, pas plus que de celle de l'équilibre. Le bâtiment était parfois penché à gauche, et la colonne suivante penchée dans l'autre sens... Il ne semblait tenir debout que par magie... C'était d'ailleurs le cas. Lucius s'approcha de l'amnésique et lui mit un bras autour de l'épaule, il tendit son autre bras devant lui

« Tu as devant toi Gringott la banque la plus sûre de l'Angleterre..... »

L'amnésique ne répondit rien trop émerveillé pour pouvoir répondre. Lucius ne s'en offusqua pas, car Bellatrix lui montrait quelque chose au loin. Le blond s'approcha d'elle et fixa la direction indiquée... Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres fines de Lucius...

« Mais dites-moi que voilà ? La bande au petit Potty n'est-ce pas? » Dit-il alors qu'un groupe de quatre jeunes enfants d'à peu près le même âge que Severus le canard boiteux... L'un était grand maigre, brun les cheveux en bataille avec de grosses lunettes sur le nez. Il était habillé à la mode moldue, mais une mode moldue assez classe pour un garçon de son âge. Son acolyte de droite était un garçon aux cheveux de jais, le regard noir, vêtu à la manière sorcière assez luxueusement. Venaient ensuite un petit gros, et un gars pâle châtain, qui avait l'air fatigué...

Bellatrix s'approcha de celui habillé en sorcier, un regard de dégoût profondément ancré sur le visage. Elle empoigna le menton du jeune garçon « Sirius... Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu me fais honte? Tu fais honte à nous tous, à nous ta famille... Pourquoi ne choisis-tu pas d'honorer tes ancêtres? »Lui cracha-t-elle presque au visage.

Sirius prit la main de la jeune femme et la repoussa « Peut-être parce que nous n'avons pas le même sens de l'honneur, ma chère (il appuya plus que nécessaire sur le 'chère' ) Tuer des moldus ne m'intéresse pas, pas plus que de les mépriser... »

« C'est ce Potter qui t'a fourré ça dans la tête hein ? »Elle désigna le garçon à lunette « Et qui t'a fait traîner avec ces détritus... » Elle montra les deux autres... Puis se tourna vers Potter « Potter, ta famille est peut-être pure, mais elle n'a aucun sens de l'honneur, et je ne m'étonnerais même pas si je te voyais bientôt épouser une moldue, ou pire une sang-de-bourbe... »

L'amnésique regardait cette scène avec intérêt, essayant de comprendre quels étaient les liens des protagonistes, et le sujet de la dispute. Lestrange lui murmura 'on t'expliquera, t'en fais pas'. Lucius quant à lui regardait amusé Bellatrix et son cousin. La dispute se termina bientôt. Sirius et ses amis passèrent devant le reste de la bande, l'air dédaigneux.

Mais les yeux de Sirius croisèrent ceux de l'amnésique. Ce dernier sentit comme une faille s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, en plongeant son regard dans les lacs noirs du garçon. Il se sentit basculer. Il était plutôt bien, mais ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre. Il sentit soudainement des mains sous ses aisselles, qui le remirent sur pieds. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Lucius était devant lui, et venait de lui donner une petite baffe, et que Lestrange le soutenait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? »Demanda Lucius, d'une voix qu'il n'employait pas souvent, une voix inquiète. Mais les autres ne se formalisèrent pas là-dessus, tous regardaient avec, interrogation, stupeur, ou sourire l'amnésique. Mais le regard le plus bizarre était celui de Severus. Ce dernier le fixait d'un regard pénétrant comme s'il voyait quelque chose de suspect, ou s'il essayait d'en comprendre les raisons. L'amnésique, troublé par cette fouille du regard détourna les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas »Répondit ce dernier « je me suis senti basculer... Et puis me voilà là... »

Ce qui n'était que pure vérité. L'amnésique ne pouvait dire ce qu'il avait exactement ressenti en plongeant son regard dans les yeux du jeune garçon, mais il s'était senti basculer comme si quelque chose lui avait arraché le cœur. Une déchirure qui se serait produite en lui, mais si fulgurante et si sourde qu'il en était tombé dans les vaps.

« Tu as mis plus de cinq minutes à te réveiller. Heureusement que Lestrange te rattrapait ou sinon tu te fracassais le crâne »Expliqua Bellatrix.

En temps normal, aucun de la bande ne se serait ainsi inquiété pour quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient depuis même pas une heure. Mais là c'était diffèrent, ce jeune homme, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître était apparemment sous la protection de Lucius... Et mieux valait aller dans le sens de ce dernier...

« Que se passe t'il ici? Lucius. Tu as encore martyrisé un innocent sorcier? »Demanda une voix moqueuse.

L'amnésique regarda autour de lui, cherchant à qui appartenait cette voix, mais seule la bande à Lucius était à ses côtés, et personne n'avait ni dit ces mots, ni n'avait cette voix d'ailleurs. Mais aucun n'avait l'air inquiet. Bellatrix par contre semblait plus renfrognée que jamais.

« Nott... Quand cesseras-tu tes amusements puérils? »Demanda Lucius en souriant

« Pfuuiiit.. C'est même plus drôle si vous me reconnaissez à chaque fois... »Dit un jeune homme en se débarrassant de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il portait encore quelques secondes auparavant. C'était un gars assez grand, aux cheveux noirs, et surtout avec un sourire qui semblait ne jamais le quitter. Il se tourna vers Lucius « Allez, raconte ce que tu as encore fait... »

« Rien, cette fois-ci mon cher... »Répondit calmement Lucius « Cette personne -il montra l'amnésique- est amnésique, nous l'avons trouvé ici au milieu de l'allée des embrumes... Et que j'emmène dans un endroit où on pourra l'aider... »

Nott paru comme frappé par la foudre « TOI ????? AIDER QUELQU'UN ???? Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?? Ça va bien? »

Toute autre personne que Nott aurait été foudroyée sur le moment pour s'être ainsi moquée de Lucius, pourtant, lui il pouvait se le permettre. Non seulement Nott était une famille très très réputée, mais surtout ce jeune homme, plus vieux que les autres avaient des pouvoirs à faire tomber, bien qu'il ne les maîtrisait pas. Il lui était arrivé un jour de faire exploser la tête d'un gars de première année qui lui avait marché sur le pied... C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cet incident qu'il avait été renvoyé de Salem, pour atterrir à Poudlard, et sa réputation ne l'avait pas quitté.

Il s'approcha de l'amnésique et lui fit une courbette « Bonjour, ô brave inconnu placé sous la protection du grand Malfoy. Permet moi de me présenter... je suis John Nott (2) Dieu des dieux, souverain de la beauté, et surtout grand fouteur de merde... »

« Au moins tu l'avoues... »Murmura Lestrange. Nott se tourna vers le blond avec un grand sourire...

« J'en déduis donc que ce charmant jeune homme n'a pas de nom »

Bellatrix renifla «Charmant... T'as enfin viré ta cuti? » Pour toute réponse John grimaça et fit mine de vomir.

« Il ne s'en rappelle pas. Il est amnésique, on te rappelle. »Dit Severus.

« Il n'a rien pour l'identifier... Pas de tatouages? »

« Je suis pas un chien quand même! »

« On sait jamais. Pas de bijou? »

L'amnésique remonta ses manches et ouvrit plus grand son col. Rien du tout. Rien qui pourrait lui donner un quelconque indice sur son nom.

« John, ferme la tu veux... Il faut qu'on rentre et assez vite. »Rappela Lucius en désignant le sac en papier kraft qu'il avait encore dans les bras. Nott paru comprendre. Mais ne s'en alla pas pour autant

« Parfait Luss' alors je t'accompagne... J'aime bien aller voir ton palais, j'ai l'impression d'être aux milles et une nuits... Sauf que t'es pas vraiment Shéhérazade... » Lucius eut l'air de vouloir enterrer Nott. Bellatrix semblait tout sauf heureuse.

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas acheté un cerveau John? »Demanda Froidement la jeune femme « As-tu oublié que c'est là où tu vis? »

Lucius ne dit rien Aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, il avait toujours vu John déjanté et faire l'idiot.. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Même si les premières années ils n'avaient pas été à l'école ensemble, la famille Nott avait émigré, il y a près de cinquante ans aux Amériques... En effet, là-bas, les Nott avaient été professeurs et aussi vice premiers ministres de la magie. Des positions ma foi assez enviables. Mais leur fils avait fait le con.

Ce dernier n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et il ne maîtrisait pas toujours ses pouvoirs. Les parents Nott avaient bien engagé un précepteur pour aider leur tout jeune fils à maîtriser les pouvoirs immenses qu'il possédait déjà à la naissance, mais John les avait élimés les uns après les autres, pour ne rien retenir. Et une fois à l'institut de Salem... il avait tué cet enfant.

Évidemment le meurtre avait été camouflé et mit sous un accident, mais le directeur avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'il faisait cela pour la réputation de l'école, et pas pour Nott, et que ce dernier était prié de partir. Alors comme les Nott avaient de la famille en Angleterre, Mme Nott était la sœur de la mère de Lucius. Ils avaient demandé aux Malfoy s'ils pouvaient héberger leur fils lors des vacances scolaires. Il était évidemment impensable qu'il reste à l'école pendant les vacances, et puis l'éducation Malfoy était plus que réputée. Et ça avait un peu marché. Nott n'avait plus fait trop trop parler de lui. Il faisait toujours le con, mais il n'avait pas causé de gros dommages comme à Salem...

Mais après tout Lucius supportait sans problème ce gars un peu louf, et qui n'avait que faire des préjugés et des convenances... Sur ce point il ressemblait assez à Lucius. Et ça faisait un peu d'animation au manoir. Quand il était seul avant que Nott n'arrive, c'est-à-dire il y a quatre ans, il avait envie de se défouler souvent, et finissait par torturer jusqu'à des points assez loin les prisonniers de son père.

Mais ça, ça ne plaisait pas de trop à son père. Il aimait avoir ses victimes dans un état encore de conscience pour pouvoir leur faire du mal... Lucius avait souvent été puni pour cela, mais s'en foutait, il recommençait. Il torturait aussi beaucoup des animaux. Il avait eut des tonnes de cadavres de chat, qui lui avait d'ailleurs servi à faire de superbes manteaux. Et puis il y avait eut Nott. Même si ce dernier et Lucius n'avaient jamais été totalement proche, ni ne s'étaient confiés tous leurs secrets, Nott détendait Lucius, et Lucius avait moins tué de chat.

Et donc tout le groupe se remit en marche, vers un endroit que l'amnésique ne connaissait pas, mais il se doutait très bien ce que ça pouvait être... Le manoir Malfoy... Dit comme ça, il avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose comme un palais. Mais il pensait que ça ne pouvait pas vraiment en être un, que c'était juste une maison bourgeoise... Il fut donc très surpris quand tout le monde s'arrêta dans un coin sombre, et que Lestrange sorti de son sac une veille plume.

« Touche ça toi! »Lui ordonna Lucius.

L'amnésique accepta, mais sans comprendre. Ce fut Severus qui l'éclaira

« C'est un portoloin. Met ta main ou même un doigt d'ailleurs suffit et laisse toi emporter, tu ne peux pas résister... Et puis tu en as sûrement déjà utilisé avant de perdre ta mémoire... »

Et en effet, la sensation qu'il expérimenta quelques minutes plus tard lui paru quelque peu familière. Cette impression qu'un crochet vous accroche par le nombril et vous emporte tourbillonnant dans le ciel, ou peut-être vers la terre, on ne peut avoir aucun point de repère. Il sentit quelques secondes plus tard, même si ça lui avait paru une éternité, le sol sous ses pieds. Ne s'y attendant pas il vacilla et se retrouva fesses contre terre. Il se releva et vit qu'il avait eut tort de restreindre son imagination... Ce qu'il avait devant lui était bel et bien un palace.

C'était une maison haute, trois étages, aux fenêtres soulignées de gargouilles ou d'arabesques. Le porche immense était précédé par un escalier qui se séparait en deux au bout des dix premières marches et descendait jusqu'à deux allées de graviers contournant un superbe massif de fleurs. Le porche de lui-même était soutenu par de grosses colonnes finement taillées. La porte était d'un bois pur avec seulement en haut des vitres qui ressemblaient plus à des vitraux qu'autre chose. De chaque côté de cette porte s'étalait la maison, sans doute y avait-t-il la largeur de trois grandes pièces de chaque côté.

Le premier étage était entouré d'un balcon, aux colonnes et rebords finement ciselés et resplendissants. Le lierre entourait le bord du balcon, et l'amnésique remarqua que chaque fenêtre était astiquée plus que possible. Le deuxième étage n'avait que trois façades entourées par un balcon mais ce dernier était tout autant resplendissant que celui de l'étage du dessous. Et le dernier étage se situait sous le toit, sans doute était-ce des combles, mais les vitres étaient propres.

Le jardin dans lequel avait atterri toute la bande était un immense terrain, avec des arbres nombreux, et sans doute si vieux qu'ils avaient du voir passer des générations et des générations. Une fontaine était placée au beau milieu du jardin, mais si loin que l'amnésique ne put distinguer les statues qui crachaient de l'eau dans le profond bassin. Partout ce n'était que massif de fleurs, de buissons, le tout parfaitement entretenu, pas une herbe ne dépassait.

« Tu viens ou quoi? »

Tout absorbé par son observation du palace qu'il avait sous les yeux, l'amnésique n'avait pas remarqué que les autres avaient avancé, et qu'ils étaient déjà sous les hautes colonnes de l'entrée. C'était Lucius qui l'avait ainsi appelé. Il se dépêcha mais sans courir, car il n'était pas chez lui, et puis l'atmosphère était trop luxueuse pour y courir. Il rejoignit les autres et entra à leurs suites dans la grande maison.

Il atterrit dans une grande pièce qui devait être l'entrée, car de chaque côté on voyait des portes et bureaux apparemment, qui ne laissaient rien filtrer, et en face de lui, un immense escalier encore plus grand que ceux de dehors. Un long tapis courait sur les marches de marbre blanc. La rampe dorée était tellement polie qu'elle en était resplendissante. Lucius parti dans une pièce adjacente, y déposa son paquet et revint.

« Bienvenue au manoir Malfoy. »

« Lucius ! Qu'amènes-tu ? »Demanda une voix sèche et rauque sur la droite.

L'amnésique se retourna brusquement, un peu étonné par la dureté de la voix. Dans l'encadrement d'une de ces portes qu'il avait supposé de bureau, se tenait un homme de haute stature qui s'appuyait sur sa canne. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, aussi blonds que ceux de Lucius, retenus en catogan dans son dos. Sa cape était de soie noire, et son costume celui d'un dandy d'un autre siècle.

Tout en lui respirait le luxe, la beauté mais la cruauté. Il ne souriait pas, et ne regardait que son fils, comme s'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait lui parler sans blasphémer. Il portait un certain nombre de grosses bagues, toutes serties de pierres précieuses, et les deux yeux du serpent de la canne étaient d'émeraudes pures. Lucius s'approcha de lui, et disparut derrière lui dans la pièce. La porte se referma en un claquement sec.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

« Vous parlez du jeune homme? »

« De qui veux-tu que je te parles!! Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi l'amène-tu ici! Qui est t-il pour y avoir droit! Je ne le connais pas! »

« Je sais père... mais j'ai jugé bon de l'amener. Nous l'avons trouvé sur l'allée des embrumes. Il est amnésique... Et il ne ment pas, Severus a sondé ses pensées »ajouta Rapidement Lucius

« Et alors ? Je me fiche complètement qu'il ait une mémoire ou pas! Je ne veux pas qu'un sang impur souille ma demeure, et celle de mes pères. »

« Père.. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Regarde son visage... la pureté de ces traits... Comment peut-il être impur.. »

Sur ce point le père n'opposa rien. En effet, le jeune homme, même s'il était égratigné et dans de sales vêtements, était beau, et comme les Malfoy pensaient que la beauté était l'apanage des sang pur..

« De plus, son aura est telle... Si vive, si puissante, si imposante... je n'avais jamais vu ça sur un adolescent... Sur des hommes adultes oui, et encore. Il a une trop grande aura de puissance pour son âge, pour que je ne le ramène pas. Et puis il est amnésique, nous pourrons lui inculquer tout ce que nous voudrons... »

Le père fixa son fils. Les deux yeux gris se défiaient. Mais Baal Malfoy connaissait son fils. Il savait que ce dernier n'aurait pas commis l'imprudence d'amener un sang impur ou un ennemi dans le manoir. Ce n'était pas Nott. Mais cette explication était nécessaire, ne serait-ce que pour lui rappeler qui était le chef.

« Que comptes-tu en faire Lucius? »

Ce dernier sentit une boule dans son estomac, il n'y avait pas pensé plus que ça... Il n'avait même pas imaginé ce qu'il ferait dans le futur de ce jeune amnésique, mais ce dont il avait été sûr, et dont il était toujours, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser partir. Son camp avait besoin de personnes puissantes, à défaut d'être très nombreuses.

« Je ne sais pas père... »

« Si ce garçon est tel que tu me le décris, nous ne pouvons pas le relâcher... De plus il est amnésique me dis-tu... Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser dormir sous les ponts n'est-ce pas... »Dis le père avec un sourire en coin

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu prendre cela pour de la pitié ou de la gentillesse... Mais Lucius savait parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien, son père n'était pas du genre à avoir de la pitié. Mais plutôt il avait compris là où Lucius avait voulu en venir.. Une guerre se préparait. Personne ne savait quand elle éclaterait, mais ça n'était pas si loin... mais ce dont ils étaient sûrs c'est qu'elle se préparait maintenant, et que chaque camp, en secret regroupait ses forces. Baal ne savait pas si de l'autre côté ils avaient aussi des gens qui voyaient les auras, mais si ce que Lucius disait était vrai, l'amnésique serait sans doute vite repéré.

Baal se détourna et retourna s'asseoir à son siège à haut dossier. Lucius comprit parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Il entendit son père murmurer 'On a bien hébergé Nott'. Lucius sortit alors sans bruit.

De l'autre côté, dans l'entrée, sa bande l'attendait anxieuse. Ils savaient parfaitement au sujet de quoi la conversation portait, c'est-à-dire sur l'amnésique, mais savaient aussi que si ça ne plaisait pas à Mr Malfoy, ils seraient tous châtiés. Mais ils furent soulagés en voyant Lucius ressortir sans une contusion.

« Toi... Mon père a décidé que tu restais. »Dit simplement Lucius à l'amnésique

« Hein ? Il a décidé qu'il allait vivre ici? »Demanda soudainement Lestrange comme frappé par la foudre. Il regretta assez rapidement d'avoir dit ça, car Lucius le foudroya.

« Si la façon dont marche ma famille et ma demeure te surprend, personne ne te demande d'y entrer!

« De toute façon, Nott y est bien hébergé »Maugréa Bellatrix.

« Tu logeras dans les chambres du haut. Je ne sais pas encore comment mon père va se débrouiller, mais je pense que tu auras bientôt un nouveau nom. Mais ce n'est pas l'important... Nott va lui montrer le chemin... vous autres… Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici... humm à part toi Severus, je veux te parler »

Bellatrix et Lestrange ne se firent pas prier et sortirent.. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient tant à cet amnésique? »Demanda la jeune femme

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais il doit avoir quelque chose... je n'ai jamais vu Lucius faire preuve de pitié, même pas envers un animal malade... »

Dans la maison Severus était resté seul avec Lucius, mais il n'avait pas peur comme les autres, il n'avait peur de rien d'ailleurs. « Écoute... Je ne sais pas du tout qui est cet homme... mais si jamais il se rappelle de quelque chose et qu'il ne veut pas me le dire, je te charge de me le rapporter. »

« Tu veux dire... »

« Que tu me scannes son cerveau, que tu lises sa mémoire, appelle ça ce que tu veux, mais tiens-moi au courant d'accord? »

Severus hocha la tête et sortit. Lucius lui partit dans le bureau de son père. Il savait que si leur dernier entretien avait été bref, c'était uniquement parce que des gens attendaient de l'autre côté, mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus personne, et cet entretien allait décider pas mal de choses sur le sort de l'amnésique.

Dans les étages, Nott et l'amnésique montaient les escaliers, papotant. Enfin Nott parlait, racontait sa vie et l'amnésique écoutait... Ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier palier de l'escalier. Le couloir était moins haut que les autres, et les matériaux moins luxueux, il y avait moins de cadres et de tableaux qu'aux autres étages qu'ils avaient aperçus ou traversés. Mais on sentait quand même que c'était dans une maison riche. Les plinthes étincelaient tant que l'amnésique pensait qu'on aurait pu s'y voir. Nott l'arrêta devant une porte toute simple, en bois. La poignée avait du être dorée mais elle était terne...

« Ca fait des années que ces pièces n'ont pas servies.. Du moins depuis que je suis ici, je ne les ai jamais vues ouvertes. »

Nott tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. L'amnésique découvrit une pièce aux meubles recouverts par des draps blancs. La poussière avait du être faite car il n'en voyait pas de traces sur le parquet. La pièce était grande, trop grande pour une simple chambre pensa-t-il. Il décelait dans le sombre des portes à droite et à gauche. Les volets étaient fermés, mais quelques rayons de lumières traversaient les persiennes.

Nott tira sa baguette de sa poche « Luminare ». Les volets s'ouvrirent en grand. L'amnésique avait abandonné sa contemplation de la pièce, trop ébahi par la première démonstration de magie qu'il avait jamais vue, ou la seule dont il se rappelait du moins. Nott s'en aperçu et sourit:

« Tu n'as encore rien vu… Limpiare » les draps qui recouvraient les meubles se levèrent d'un bond et se replièrent d'eux même sur une chaise en bois posée à côté d'une commode dont le miroir terne se nettoya d'un seul coup. Le lit se fit, se secoua et l'amnésique put découvrir le lit immense, pour lui du moins, dans lequel il allait dormir... c'était un lit à baldaquin des anciens temps, dont les colonnes se polirent par magie et les oreillers se regonflèrent près à accueillir leur nouvel hôte...

« On peut faire plein de chose avec la magie tu sais... »Dit Nott en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de l'amnésique « Tu verras, je suis sûr que t'en est capable aussi »Continua-t-il en tendant sa baguette à l'amnésique.

L'amnésique plongea son regard dans les yeux de Nott. Il ne pensait pas du tout en être capable, il ne se souvenait de rien... « je n'en suis pas sûr... »

« Mais si voyons... »Dit Nott. Ce dernier avait commencé à marcher de long en large dans la pièce comme s'il l'inspectait, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas quelques détails suspects. L'amnésique lui observait la pièce dans laquelle il allait apparemment vivre..

Le papier peint aurait pu faire horrible dans une autre pièce, mais ici ça allait, les rayures saumon et blanches s'accordaient à l'atmosphère de la pièce. Une atmosphère d'un autre siècle, qui était d'ailleurs renforcée par les meubles trop vieux. Nott s'était assis sur le lit.

« Qui y a t-il derrière ces portes? »Demanda l'amnésique à Nott, en désignant les portes à droite et à gauche.

« Le meilleur moyen pour le savoir est encore de les ouvrir... »Suggéra Nott qui s'était étalé sur le lit

L'amnésique se dit qu'il avait raison, et qu'il ne devait rien avoir de dangereux de toute manière. Il s'approcha de la porte de gauche et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction une garde robe immense! Par garde robe, il entendait bien sûr le placard ou l'on mettait ses affaires, pas une collection d'affaires. Le placard était assez grand pour y contenir le lit en entier, aussi bien en hauteur qu'en largeur et en profondeur.

« Wow! Mais c'est immense! »souffla-t-il

« Comme beaucoup de choses ici... »répondit simplement Nott.

L'amnésique décida désormais d'examiner l'autre porte. Si derrière l'une il avait trouvé une formidable penderie il se demandait quel trésor il allait pouvoir trouver de l'autre coté. Il tourna la poignée et... Se retrouva dans ce qui avait du être une très belle salle de bain... mais qui désormais croulait sous la poussière. Elle n'avait pas du resservir depuis des années et des années.

Du lit Nott aperçu le foisonnement de saleté de la salle de bain et balança sa baguette magique à l'amnésique. Ce dernier la rattrapa, et resta là, à fixer Nott, comme attendant une quelconque explication. Nott lui en fourni une très très sommaire « Bouge ta baguette en prononçant Limpiare »

Se sentant totalement ridicule l'autre donna une impulsion légère à la baguette en prononçant la formule. Et il vit à son immense stupéfaction qu'il avait réussie. La poussière s'évanoui, le carrelage s'illumina de mille feux, les produits retrouvèrent leurs places sur les étagères de l'armoire de toilette, et les volets s'ouvrirent.

L'amnésique ressentait une joie indescriptible, doublées d'un étonnement et d'une fierté incommensurable. IL avait réussi, il avait fait de la magie. Ce qui lui avait paru si bizarre et si enchanteur dans les mains de Nott, il venait de le refaire. Il venait de ramener à la vie cette salle de bain. Et même si ce n'était qu'une salle de bain ça lui faisait plaisir. Un tel plaisir, qu'il eut l'impression qu'il avait toujours fait ça, qu'il avait toujours aimé ça, et qu'il se sentait plus complet maintenant.

« Alors tu te plais ici? »Demanda une voix. L'amnésique se retourna, pour découvrir Lucius dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Parce que désormais c'est ta chambre. »

« Lucius.. Pourquoi ne m'avais-tu jamais dit qu'il y avait de telles pièces au dernier étage ? Avec des salles d'eau en plus! »Demanda Nott

« Tu as ta salle d'eau ç ce qu'il me semble Nott »Répondit Lucius

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil, tu aurais pu me le dire! Ça fait quatre ans que j'habite ici et tu m'as toujours dit que les pièces du haut étaient totalement inintéressantes! »

« Oh ? J'ai dit ça moi ? » Puis il se tourna vers l'amnésique « Il faudra que tu te laves, car tu dînes avec ma famille ce soir. Et il faudra aussi que tu songe à te trouver un nom ; et des habits présentables. »

L'amnésique était quelque peu décontenancé par Lucius. Ce dernier semblait l'accueillir comme un invité quelconque, mais aussi il semblait avoir royalement oublié que l'amnésique n'avait ni nom ni argent pour des fringues. Mais Lucius s'expliqua :

« Je veux dire un nom sous lequel on t'appelle, et sous lequel mon père puisse te faire des papiers, et pour le moment tu emprunteras des affaires à Nott pour te vêtir convenablement. » Ignorant les protestations de Nott il continua

« Aussi je dois te prévenir des quelques règles de cette maison... D'abord tu ne descends pas à la cave à moins qu'un Malfoy ne t'accompagne. Ou alors je n'ose pas imaginer comment tu en ressortirais. Tu n'entre pas dans une pièce privée sans frapper, et si une pièce est verrouillée n'essai même pas de la forcer. Ça doit être tout, s'il y a autre chose je te le dirais au fur et à mesure. Tant que tu respecteras ces règles tu vivras bien ici, car apparemment mon père a décidé de te garder jusqu'à.... »

L'amnésique sentit une immense vague d'affection l'envahir, il aurait voulu prendre Lucius dans ses bras, prendre son père aussi dans ses bras, il était trop heureux pour dire quoique se soit. Il y avait un peu plus d'une heure, il était perdu au milieu d'une ruelle peu fréquentable, se demandant comment il allait finir, et avait pour perspective de passer sa nuit comme un clochard ou comme un chien sans niche. Et il se retrouvait dans ce palais où il allait être hébergé. Rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux.

Lucius avait murmuré quelque chose, sans doute une formule car bientôt des vêtements lui arrivèrent dans les bras, il les jeta à l'amnésique, ignorant Nott qui protestait (« Eh! Mais c'est à moi ! Lucius t'as pas le droit! ») et lui dit « Tiens, tu seras présentable là-dedans. Et en même temps prend un bain... »

L'amnésique qui n'y voyait pas d'objection alla dans la salle d'eau tandis que Nott s'était approché de Lucius « Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui donne MES fringues ? Et pas les tiennes! »

« Les miennes sont à moi, elles reflètent ce que je suis, et il n'y a que moi qui puisse les porter... tandis que les tiennes sont plus... plus banales »

Pendant que Nott était encore en train de se plaindre auprès de Lucius, l'amnésique sorti de la salle de bain. Il était torse nu, pied nu et n'avait en faite que son pantalon sur le cul « Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas ou sont les serviettes. »

Lucius eut un petit sourire, comme s'il le savait et qu'il avait prévu ça... Il murmura quelque chose et à nouveau du linge se ramena en voletant jusqu'à lui il tendit les serviettes à l'amnésique et ce dernier se retourna, s'apprêtant à regagner sa salle de bain quand

« Eh qu'est-ce que tu as là ? »

C'était Nott qui avait parlé. Et il désignait un endroit au creux des reins de l'amnésique que ce dernier ne pouvait pas voir. Nott et Lucius se rapprochèrent.

« mais on dirait... »

« Oui, un tatouage... »

En effet les formes noires sur la peau blanche de l'amnésique était bien un tatouage. Il était noir fait de signes apparemment totalement dénués de sens. Lucius en s'approchant remarqua que la peau tout autour était blanc pâle, presque brillante. Comme une ancienne cicatrice, ou une brûlure.

« Eh, on dirait une lettre! »Souffla Nott

L'amnésique lui ne comprenait rien du tout a ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant à voir dans son dos, et posa la question a Lucius, ce dernier fit venir à lui un petit miroir et en jouant avec les reflets il permit au brun de découvrit dans le miroir de son armoire le dessin qui ornait le bas de son dos. En effet, encore plus vu comme cela à travers un miroir on aurait dit une lettre.

Un S

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »Demanda l'amnésique incrédule.

Lucius avait un sourire en coin, mais s'abstint de répondre, emmêlé dans des signes tribaux et des enluminures c'était bien un S qui se découpait. Nott fut le premier à émettre l'hypothèse qu'ils allaient adopter. « C'est peut-être un indice sur ton nom ou ton prénom... Il devait l'un ou l'autre commencer par un S, sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais ça. »

Le visage de l'amnésique s'empourpra de joie. Il avait un indice sur son nom, ce qu'il avait été comment on l'avait appelé quand il était jeune. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sur le bitume de l'allée des embrumes, il n'avait jamais senti être si près de son identité.

« Ca me rappelle mon araignée... Stubby qu'elle s'appelait... elle était si belle... mais elle est morte... »Soupira Nott apparemment perdu dans ses pensées et avant qu'on ne puisse lui demander comment ou le faire taire d'ailleurs il continua « Dans un mixer, elle est timbrée, et s'est mélangée au milk shake... »Nott s'assit sur le lit, regardant ses pieds et ne dit plus rien.

« Tu ne t'en rappelle vraiment pas ? Quel nom a pu être le tien? »Demanda Lucius qui désormais était face à face avec l'amnésique. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu veux que je baptise ? »Demanda Lucius en esquissant un sourire « Que dirais-tu de Stanislaus? »

Ce nom ne fit pas un tilt dans la tête de l'amnésique mais il n'était pas si horrible, et pis Lucius dit « mais si jamais tu te rappelles, d'un autre nom, tu pourrais en changer évidemment.. »

Apres tout ce nom n'était pas si moche, et puis il pouvait en changer si jamais il se rappelait de son vrai nom c'était somme tout assez bien trouvé. Alors il hocha la tête. Lucius le prit par les épaules et le tourna vers Nott

« Nott, laisse moi te présenter Stanislaus »

°°¤ fin du deuxième chapitre¤°°

_notes de l'auteur:_

_1. (1) Pour ceux qui connaissent, je reconnais m'être quelque peu inspirée d'ayamé dans fruit basket, je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, bien plus que Kyo Yuki ou même Shiguré. En faite quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, Je me suis dit, mais C'est Lucius ça !!!!_

_2. 2)Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il n'est pas mentionné dans les bouquins le prénom de Nott.. Et comme la pub pour John Doe passait au moment ou j'écrivais... ça me pose juste un problème, avec John ou tous les autres prénoms dérivés d'ailleurs, je ne sais jamais ou foutre le h ...uu_

_Sur le comportement de Lucius, je l'ai fait terrible, desolée pour les amoureux des chats_

_Voilà s'en est fini de ce deuxième chapitre. Maintenant, je suppose que vous n'avez plus aucune hésitation quant au nom de notre bel inconnu... alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... Reviewer!!!!!!!_

_Fini d'écrire le lundi 27 octobre 2003_

_Fini de corriger le mercredi 5 novembre 2003_

_Note de la correctrice : je m'excuse si vous avez trouvé des fautes dans le chapitre d'avant, mais j'ai pas toute ma tête on va dire, chuis beaucoup occupé… Mais vous inquiétez pas, dans ce chapitre y en a pas._

_Reponses aux reviews:_

_Lou : hmmm il est vrai que les fics avec Lucius etaient bien rare a l'epoque ou j'ai commencé cette fic -ya un an - maintenant je sait pas du tout ' anyway , j'espere que tu aura apprecié celui ci _

_Crystal Yuy : hmmmm quelqu'un qui se souvient de l premeire publication de cette fic hé beh donc bah ta deja du lire ce chapitre je supose , les inédit arriveront plus tard. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour me revoici!!! J'ai vu que mon premier chapitre avait quand même été assez apprécié, pour preuve les quelques reviews que j'ai eu, je ne sais ce que vous avez pensé du deux, mais en tout cas, revoici cette fic, avec un troisième chapitre ... Si vous n'aimez pas ou si vous avez des reproches n'hésitez pas à me les faire savoir je suis à votre disposition.. n'hésitez pas je ne mange personne, et surtout pas par le net_

_avertissement: PG-13 (attention, étant donné la vitesse à laquelle j'augmente mes ratings, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle bascule en R d'ici peu).. Slash probable._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages m'appartiennent tous et je touche plein de tune avec !!!! lol nan, malheureusement, aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient à part ceux que j'ai inventés... je ne suis qu'un auteur de fanfic vous savez.. Donc pas la peine de m'attaquer_

_Contexte: Fin des années hippies, Voldemort commence depuis deux ans à peu près à faire parler de lui(11ans avant de mourir) les maraudeurs, Rogue et tout le tintouin sont en deuxième année, mais on ne s'occupera pas d'eux. Du moins C'est pas les héros. Mon amour des maraudeurs a rétrogradé grave en lisant le 5....._

_Résumé: 1979, Lucius et sa bande rencontrent un amnésique. Lucius le prend sous son aile, le loge au manoir Malfoy et le baptise Stanislaus._

_Rappel des personnages (les personnages suivis d'une étoile entre parenthèse sont inventés les autres, je les ai quasiment tous mis à ma sauce)_

_**La bande démoniaque:**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**: Chef incontesté, solitaire mais entouré, cruel et sans pitié, il a pourtant recueilli Stanislaus... bizarre... Il est craint et respecté, mais surtout beau à en tomber par terre... Peut apparemment voir les auras..._

_**John Nott**: Doux dingue, légèrement farfelu ou totalement déjanté suivant certains, cousin de Lucius, vit au manoir après avoir été renvoyé de Salem pour meurtre._

_**Bellatrix Black:** Belle mais sadique et sans plus de pitié que Lucius. Elle n'a pas l'air en très bons termes avec Nott.._

_**Severus Rogue:** Plus jeune que le reste de la bande, beaucoup plus moche aussi, mais peut lire les pensées._

_**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Beau blond, dont la famille est très connue en Russie_

_**Les autres**_

_**Baal Malfoy():** père de Lucius, encore plus cruel que son fils, il n'hésite pas à châtier ceux dont la conduite lui déplait._

_**Et bien sur...**_

_**Stanislaus /L'amnésique**: ne sait pas qui il est. Seul indice, un tatouage comprenant un S au bas du dos_

**°Chapitre 3°  
**

L'amnésique regardait perplexe l'immense penderie qui désormais et pour quelque temps apparemment allait être la sienne. Un jour la verrait-il remplie ? Pour le moment il n'y avait que deux chemises un pantalon deux caleçon, et même pas de chaussettes. Toutes ces affaires étaient à Nott, il n'avait rien à lui. Pourtant ce soir il devait être présentable avait dit Lucius. Nott l'avait ensuite informé qu'il y avait une petite réception organisée ce soir-là, et qu'il devrait y être. L'amnésique s'était donc lavé, peigné, à la va vite, il n'y avait pas de brosse ni de peigne ici... Il n'y avait rien en fait dans cette chambre, il allait falloir tout trouver. Il ne doutait pas que dans une maison si grande il trouverait bien vite de quoi se dépanner mais se ne serait que du dépannage.

Les Malfoy avaient été gentils de le recueillir mais il doutait qu'ils veuillent payer pour lui. Même si l'argent apparemment n'était pas un problème pour eux, il ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient prêts à payer... Mais bon, il chassa cette pensée de sa tête, il n'avait pas besoin de se tracasser là-dessus, il avait déjà du mal à retrouver son passé il n'allait pas se prendre la tête avec son futur. Non, mieux valait vivre au jour le jour, se serait plus simple ainsi.

« Tu ne vas pas descendre comme ça rassure moi ? »

Stanislaus se retourna pour découvrir Nott appuyé contre la porte, ce dernier n'ayant apparemment pas daigné cogner à la porte. Il mit un certain à comprendre pourquoi Nott avait dit ça, mais réalisa rapidement que c'était pour la bonne raison qu'il était encore en caleçon, il avait mis sa veste et tout, mais pas encore le bas. Il se garda de dire ou faire quoi que se soit à Nott. Il n'était pas chez lui ici, il n'allait pas se conduire comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des décennies, même si c'était ce que faisait Nott.

« Non, c'est juste que je n'aie pas encore eut le temps de m'habiller. »

Nott sourit « Ca je le sais, c'était juste pour te taquiner... je t'apporte une cape au fait ! »

Et il déposa son paquet sur le lit. Les habits de soirées que Stanislaus allait revêtir n'étaient pas du genre moldu du tout. Si ces derniers pour des soirées ou réceptions avaient tout simplement des smokings, la queue de pie étant quand même démodé, chic, ou des costumes cravates, chez les sorciers apparemment ce n'était pas comme ça... Le pantalon était semblable si, c'était un pantalon droit, sans fioriture. Mais la veste, elle, était longue, descendant quasiment jusqu'aux pieds mais boutonnée comme une veste normale, c'est-à-dire pas plus bas que le bassin. Et apparemment par-dessus cette veste il fallait une cape. Stanislaus se sentait déjà engoncé dans sa veste, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait quand il aurait une cape.

Nott lui était déjà prêt. Il avait un pantalon noir une chemise d'un blanc éclatant, trop d'ailleurs pour être naturel, et une cravate, qui n'était pas une cravate normale mais de ces cravates qu'on noue en boucle, noire. Sa grande veste était violet foncé, assortie d'ailleurs à sa cape. Il ne semblait pas disposé à s'en aller.

« Alors tu aimes bien ici? »

« Euh... »Bafouilla l'amnésique « Oui assez, Mr Malfoy est surtout très gentil de m'avoir invité. Et puis c'est très beau, et très grand... même une chambre sous les combles à une salle de bain. »

Nott parut être d'accord, car il ne corrigea rien « Tu sais en quel honneur est la réception du bas? »

« Non. »Répondit franchement l'amnésique en enfilant son pantalon. Un humain normal serait sans doute sorti le temps qu'il s'habille, mais Nott, non, il était assis sur le lit, et ne semblait pas se soucier si son interlocuteur était habillé ou non. Stanislaus eut l'impression qu'il aurait été à poil, Nott ne se serait pas dérangé pour autant.

« Tu veux savoir? »

« Oui »Dit tout aussi simplement que précédemment l'amnésique.

« Eh bien, se sont en quelques sortes des fiançailles. » John ne prêta pas attention aux yeux ébahis de Stanislaus et continua « c'est-à-dire en fait, le rapprochement de deux familles, en vue d'une union future sans doute... »

« Tu veux dire... Un mariage d'argent? » Demanda incrédule Stanislaus. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était quand même au XX ème siècle non? Il pensait que les mariages d'argent avaient été oubliés, et que c'était l'amour qui primait.

« Eh oui... Que crois-tu ?... Ah oui c'est vrai tu as oublié... Les sorciers dit pur, tiennent à la pureté du reste de leur lignée. C'est-à-dire ils veillent à ce que leurs enfants se marient avec quelqu'un d'une famille pure elle aussi. Et comme l'amour est quelque chose qui n'obéit pas aux lois sociales, du moins si on en croit les arlequins le meilleur moyen d'être sûr de la pureté de sa famille, est d'organiser des mariages. »

Stanislaus devait faire une sale tête car Nott le fixa « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je ne comprends pas la moitié des mots que tu viens d'employer »Avoua-t-il

Nott s'étonna un peu, puis sa rappela qu'il avait devant lui un amnésique « Ah oui c'est vrai... Eh bien, nous sommes sorciers, tu es d'accord là ? Mais il y a deux types de sorciers. Les sorciers qui naissent de parents sorciers, et des sorciers qui naissent de parents non-sorciers. Les non-sorciers sont des moldus. Les sorciers existent depuis la nuit des temps. Et comme la noblesse avant, ils considèrent que cela les rend différent des moldus ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs. Ainsi ne pas métisser le sang de la famille, c'est-à-dire ne pas épouser un ou une moldue garde la pureté de la lignée, et de même une plus forte puissance c'est donc pourquoi les purs ne se marient qu'entre eux pour préserver leurs puissances, et aussi souvent de même leurs richesses. Tu comprends ? »

Stanislaus hocha la tête, même si il était encore en train d'assimiler les informations. C'était si bizarre, il savait qu'il était quand même au siècle le plus évolué. Que les dictatures des classes avaient été abolies, et pourtant, dans cette société, car il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour designer la communauté sorcière, mes vielles traditions étaient encore de rigueur... c'était en quelque sorte comme la noblesse. Elle ne se mariait qu'entre elle. Des gens comme les bourgeois pouvaient être riches, très riche même, ils seraient toujours considérés comme inférieurs par la noblesse. Sauf qu'ici on ne parlait pas d'argent mais de pouvoirs...

Après tout ça se tenait. Même dans un temps ancien il était fort probable que les sorciers dits purs n'étaient autre que la noblesse. Ils pouvaient sans doute faire fortune sans peine avec leurs pouvoirs. Vu dans ce sens se n'était pas si bizarre, même si toute la noblesse c'était perdu... Du moins du côté moldu.

« Et comme les Malfoy sont une famille très pure, ils vont sans doute marier leur fils avec une jeune fille d'une famille pure elle aussi, c'est pourquoi aussi aujourd'hui les Black sont invités... »Continua Nott

Stanislaus eut l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu le nom de Black, mais il ne savait pas où, il avait tant entendu dans les dernières heures. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il fallait être bien habillé, pour faire bonne impression.

« Bon, Stubby on se retrouve en bas de l'escalier ok ? J'ai quelque chose à aller chercher. »Dit Nott en sortant. L'amnésique voulut lui demander pourquoi il l'avait appelé Stubby mais Nott avait déjà disparu. Il haussa les épaules et retourna finir de s'habiller. Il mit quelque temps à trouver le mécanisme pour nouer sa cape, qui était en fait retenue par des attaches en laiton. Puis lissant un peu son costume il jeta un coup d'œil dans la glace.

Il avait changé depuis cet après midi. D'ailleurs il ne s'était pas totalement bien vu cet après midi à part dans des devantures de magasin, mais là bien coiffé, bien peigné, ou presque, il était quand même pas si mal. Non pas qu'il disait ça pour se vanter, non, c'était juste parce que c'était assez incroyable qu'en quelques heures il ait pu changer à ce point. Il se détourna et commença à descendre les escaliers. Il se sentait atrocement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait absolument pas si il y avait des codes à respecter des bonnes manières ou autre, et quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas Nott qui les lui enseignerait... En parlant du loup, ce dernier l'attendait au palier du deuxième étage.

« Wow.. »Siffla-t-il « Mais que voici donc ? Notre Stubby dans une parfaite élégance... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles comme ça ? Je croyais que j'allais me nommer Stanislaus ? »

« Oui, Lucius t'a nommé ainsi, et c'est sans doute le nom qui sera inscrit sur tes futurs papiers, mais pour moi tu seras Stubby, tu me rappelle ma défunte mygale, et c'est un honneur pour toi je suis sûr de porter son nom. »

L'amnésique préféra ne pas répondre et commença à descendre les marches aux côtés de Nott. Ce dernier paraissait parfaitement détendu, mais au peu qu'il avait vu de ce garçon, Stanislaus pensait que bien peu de choses auraient pu le faire angoisser. Ils croisèrent quelques personnes, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça des personnes, mais elles disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. L'amnésique aurait bien posé des questions à Nott si il avait été sur que ce n'était pas des hallucinations. Il était déjà amnésique il n'allait pas non plus passer pour déranger... Surtout que ce qu'il avait entraperçu ne semblait pas être totalement humaine. Elles avaient en effet deux bras et deux jambes, mais étaient de la taille d'un enfant, avec de trop grandes oreilles. Il préféra oublier.

Plus ils arrivaient en bas, plus la rumeur de la réception était amplifiée. Il y avait de la musique oui, mais une musique douce, sans doute quelque chose comme de la valse ou autre, mais aussi des tonnes de conversations et surtout le délicat met des plats qui devaient être servis sur le buffet. Et c'était plutôt ça qui intéressait notre amnésique. Il avait été nourri depuis qu'il était arrivé oui, mais son estomac lui disait que ce n'était pas assez, il avait faim, mais avait réussi à faire taire cette sensation jusqu'à maintenant du moins.

Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle que l'amnésique n'avait même pas aperçu quand il était arrivé pour la première fois. C'était une salle à droite de l'entrée, une de ces portes qu'il avait supposé être un bureau, mais c'était une véritable salle de bal. Elle était si grande qu'un appartement aurait pu y tenir tout entier. Elle était éclairée par un splendide lustre en cristal. Dans un coin un orchestre jouait une douce musique. Un grand buffet s'étendait contre tout le mur droit de la pièce. Des hommes en tenue de soirée et des femmes en robe du soir papotaient.

L'amnésique repéra rapidement Lucius. Ce dernier était au buffet en train de parler avec la fille qui était là ce soir, Bellatrix. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux noirs qui étaient retenus par une seule tresse enroulée autour de son front. Elle avait une longue robe de bal cintrée, satinée, qui mettait en valeur sa forte poitrine et sa taille en comparaison toute fine. Elle avait une cape de satin sombre.

Lucius avait une longue cape vert émeraude, qui ne faisait que renforcer le blond de ses cheveux et la pâleur de sa peau. Sa veste et son pantalon étaient verts aussi, mais d'un vert quasiment noir. Bellatrix, elle, avait une grande robe violet foncé dont le haut était comme un corsage et le bas était une longue jupe de tulle qui traînait par terre. Nott se dirigeait vers eux, alors il suivit.

« Oh, mais voici Stanislaus..... »S'exclama Lucius « Très élégant... »

« Stanislaus? »S'étonna Bellatrix. Apparemment Lucius ne lui avait pas expliqué ni le tatouage, ni le 'baptême' de l'amnésique.

« C'est comme cela que l'on a baptisé ce jeune homme » Répondit Nott « En effet, il nous avait caché qu'il était tatoué... Il a un tatouage dans le bas du dos représentant un S entrelacé de trucs zarb... Et on en a déduis que S était son initiale, et donc voici Stanislaus... »

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas trouvé ça tout seul n'est-ce pas John ? Car il faudrait un cerveau... » répliqua doucement Bellatrix, puis sans se soucier de la mine de Nott, qui d'ailleurs était restée totalement indifférente elle se tourna vers l'amnésique « Alors bonsoir Stanislaus. »Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra.

Ce fut au tour de Mr Malfoy de s'approcher de la scène. Quand il parla c'était avec une voix douce et basse, mais qui semblait aussi sèche que le ciment et aussi coupante qu'une épée « Mlle Black, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec notre jeune… Stanislaus… Si je me rappelle bien... »

« En effet, Mr, j'étais avec votre fils quand nous l'avons rencontré. »Dit-elle simplement. Stubby avait l'impression qu'elle choisissait soigneusement ces mots afin de ne pas dire ou sous-entendre quelque chose qui déplairait à Mr Malfoy.

« Avec mon fils... hum... »Il se gratta la barbe qu'il n'avait pas « Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux ils me semblent? »

« En effet Père nous nous entendons assez bien, ce qui assez normal étant donné que nous venons de deux familles assez semblables aux même valeurs et que nous sommes dans la même classe. »

« Oui Lucius c'est vrai, mais bon, on ne sait jamais on peut naître dans une bonne famille et se conduire comme une parfaite sang de bourbe... »grommela Baal

« Andromeda n'est plus de notre famille si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir Mr. Elle en a été reniée. Si elle veut épouser un moldu, si elle est assez stupide pour le faire, c'est qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être une Black! »Répondit Bellatrix avec fougue. Lucius lui posa une main discrètement sur le poignet pour l'intimer de garder son contrôle surtout devant son père.

Stanislaus suivait la scène sans comprendre, il ne savait pas du tout qui était cette femme dont parlaient les autres mais après tout, il demanderait ça à Nott plus tard, si il pensait, ou on lui expliquerait. Mr Malfoy avait désormais un petit sourire en coin.

« Oui, votre sœur a été reniée, mais malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que votre cousin s'apprête à suivre sa voie... » Bellatrix se pinça les lèvres. « Vraiment que de fardeaux s'abattent sur la famille Black... J'espère que cela ne vous fera pas courber la tête Mlle, ni perdre de vue ce qui compte réellement »

« Non, Monsieur, et nous n'en sortiront que plus fort ! Peut importe les quelques canards boiteux, ils seront radiés s'ils ne peuvent être ramenés dans le droit chemin. »

« Je l'espère... »Susurra Ball en partant.

Cette petite entrevue avait refroidi tout le monde présent. Ce fut l'amnésique qui décida de rompre le silence « Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer? »Demanda-t-il. Il ne voulait pas donner un ordre, loin de là, mais il disait sincèrement, avec toute la sincérité de quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas. Et les autres le comprirent, il était amnésique, et comme il était sous le toit Malfoy, il faisait un peu partie de la bande démoniaque.

Ce nom était celui de la bande à Lucius. Ils étaient quasiment tous Serpentard et de sixième année, du moins y entraient. C'était la bande des sadiques des tortureurs de l'école et ils en étaient fiers. Ils avaient une grande réputation. Et donc si l'amnésique était peu à peu accepté dans cette bande, il allait falloir qu'il en apprenne plus sur les autres. Ce fut Bellatrix qui lui expliqua

« Et bien, Andromeda est une de mes sœurs. Elle a trahi sa famille pour aller épouser un moldu, Tonks si je me rappelle bien. Quant à mon cousin tu l'as croisé cet après midi, c'est le brun aux cheveux long, Sirius. »

Stanislaus ne se rappelait que trop bien de Sirius, du jeune garçon dont il avait croisé le regard. Il se sentit troublé en repensant à la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée. Mais non, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser... Il essaya de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Une jeune fille s'était approchée du groupe et tapotait l'épaule de Bellatrix.

C'était une jeune fille blonde, d'une quinzaine d'années à peu près, peut être moins. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas des reins. Ses grands yeux verts semblaient exprimer peut être de la peine ou peut être de la douleur. Elle avait une main sur son ventre et serrait les dents. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Bellatrix et les deux s'éclipsèrent sans un mot.

« Où elles vont? »Demanda Nott

Pour toute réponse Lucius haussa les épaules. Il semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de jeunes de son âge dans la salle à part Bellatrix et l'autre fille qui était partie désormais. Ainsi que Nott Lucius et l'amnésique.

« Ca vous dirait d'aller faire un tour dans la salle blanche? »

Un grand sourire envahi le visage de Nott. Il aurait bien applaudi et sautillé de joie, mais il se retint. Lucius prit cela comme un oui, et se tourna vers l'amnésique qui bredouilla « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Lucius sourit. C'était un sourire en coin, pas vraiment un sourire de joie, mais plutôt un sourire sarcastique, ou d'un plaisir interdit. « Une pièce très intéressante, un parfait défouloir en fait... »Il ne dit rien de plus explicite et fit signe de le suivre. Il sortit de la salle sans un mot.

Stubby ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, peut-être une salle de sport, vu que c'était un défouloir, ou peut être pas, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, dans une maison telle que celle-ci, il voyait assez mal une salle de sport, cette maison était bien trop ancienne, ça casserait le style. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, apparemment sans logique aucune. Lucius s'arrêta devant une grande porte de bois sombre. Il l'effleura du doigt et elle s'ouvrit. Le blond commença à descendre l'escalier qu'elle cachait, suivi par Nott puis enfin par Stanislaus.

L'amnésique sentait que quelque chose n'était pas net Lucius lui avait parfaitement dit de ne pas s'aventurer dans les sous-sols sous peine d'en sortir dans un sale état. Il sentait comme un malaise. Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant, seulement quelques heures plus tard l'emmenait-il précisément où il lui avait dit de ne pas aller ? Voulait-il lui faire peur ? Ou alors l'en faire sortir dans un drôle d'état ?

C'était bizarre. Jusqu'à présent Lucius s'était somme tout montré quelqu'un d'assez agréable et même gentil, pourtant là il lui faisait peur. Peut-être était-ce parce que tout le monde le craignait que l'amnésique aussi. Ou peut être était-ce à cette espèce de drôle de sensation qu'il faisait ressentir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait expliquer avec des mots, c'était une sensation bien trop confuse pour cela.

L'escalier qu'ils descendaient était éclairé par des torches accrochées au mur. Apres un nombre de marches assez incalculable, l'escalier s'arrêta enfin, et laissa place à un long couloir. Celui-ci était aussi éclairé par des torches, mais ce n'était pas le plus impressionnant. De chaque côté de ce mur, des peintures recouvraient les briques. Sans recul il ne pouvait pas saisir l'entière scène, il voyait seulement des anges des démons, merveilleusement dessinés d'ailleurs, et aussi des humains. Il aurait aimé s'attarder ici, essayer de comprendre la scène et toutes les significations, mais déjà Lucius était loin, et il dut courir pour rattraper Nott.

Enfin ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce claire, qui elle aussi n'était illuminée que par des torches. Elle était totalement peinte en bleu très clair. Lucius s'arrêta ici. Il attendit que l'amnésique y soit aussi entré et lui demanda de refermer la porte derrière.

« Derrière cette porte » Il montra une porte au fond de la pièce « Ce trouve la salle blanche. Ce que vous y verrez ou ce que vous y ferez ne devra jamais sortir du cercle des initiés. Nott le sait déjà, mais toi, tu dois promettre de n'en parler à personne, à part ceux avec qui tu y entreras. »

Le regard de Lucius s'arrêta sur l'amnésique. Il le fixait avec intensité. Avec l'éclairage tremblotant, on aurait dit une apparition surnaturelle qui transperçait du regard celui qui était en face. L'amnésique hocha la tête trop interloqué pour parler. Lucius sembla se satisfaire de ce geste. Il s'avança vers la porte, blanche elle aussi, suivi par Nott, et par un amnésique hésitant. Lucius tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement qui parut atroce aux oreilles de Stanislaus.

Derrière cette porte se cachait une salle totalement recouverte de carrelage blanc éclatant. C'était un peu comme une salle de bain, si il n'y avait eu tous ces instruments sur les tables. En effet, la grande pièce carrelée était remplie de tables de fers, semblables à des lits d'hôpital ou des tables roulantes utilisées dans les blocs de ces derniers. Et en effet, on se serait cru, en y repensant, dans un hôpital. Les tables roulantes étaient assez hautes, recouvertes d'un voile vert, où étaient disposées des tonnes et des tonnes de pinces d'instruments de tous poils, utilisées dans les hôpitaux, mais aussi des instruments si bizarre que Stanislaus ne pouvait même pas deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

Et au milieu, une espèce de lit de métal, où une jeune fille était attachée. Lucius et Nott souriaient légèrement comme des carnassiers, en s'approchant d'elle. L'amnésique lui sentait comme une sensation de malaise, mais aussi de la curiosité. Il n'était pas vraiment dupe, il se doutait que si cette fille était là, c'était pas pour subir l'opération de la dernière chance qui lui apporterait une chance de survie... Non, elle était sans doute une future morte...

Elle avait les poignets, les chevilles et le cou attachés par des chaînes aux bords du lit. Ses cheveux châtains étaient étalés comme une auréole autour de sa tête. L'amnésique ne savait depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais la sueur avait déjà graissé ses cheveux. Ses yeux roulèrent de panique quand elle vit Lucius s'approcher d'elle un sourire aux lèvres... C'était une jeune adolescente elle devait avoir dans les seize ans, elle n'était pas spécialement belle, normale quoi, un corps fin mais plat. Lucius se tourna vers Stanislaus.

« Ceci est notre salle de torture, et ceci notre prisonnière... Si tu veux savoir ce que c'est d'être au manoir Malfoy tu vas devoir regarder ce qu'il t'arriverait si tu nous désobéissais... Sache que ceci doit rester entre nous, et que si jamais c'était révélé, tu finirais encore pire que cette jeune fille... » Il passa le dos de sa main sur la joue de la fille. Elle tressaillie et voulu hurler. Malheureusement pour elle, aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge.

« C'est très bête que l'on t'ait mis un sortilège de mutisme... Mais après tout, c'est peut-être moins déconcentrant comme ceci... »Lucius s'approcha de la table en fer disposée à côté de la jeune fille. Il prit un long scalpel. Il l'approcha de la gorge de la jeune fille, en y appuyant doucement du doigt. Le scalpel fit une légère entaille sur la peau de la fille, mais pas très profondément. Quelques gouttes perlèrent et la jeune fille trembla sous les doigts de Lucius. Ce dernier mis ses doigts sur le sang, et le montra à la lumière. Il se lécha les doigts. « Ceci est le début de la fête... »

L'amnésique ne savait plus quoi faire, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer, une salle de torture, une prisonnière, elle allait être torturée. Une partie, lui hurlait qu'il fallait s'enfuir à toute vitesse, loin du spectacle répugnant qui allait se jouer ses yeux, mais une autre partie lui disait que si il faisait ceci, il serait condamné au même sort que la jeune fille, et ceci il ne le désirait pas. Même si il n'avait rien à perdre, il n'avait même pas de famille qui le pleurerait, il ne voulait pas souffrir, et apparemment, c'est ce qu'il allait arriver à la jeune fille.

Lucius ouvrit un coffret de bois gravé, qui était posé sur la table en fer. Dans ce coffret, qui avait l'air d 'être très vieux, et surtout très précieux, se trouvait deux petites boules vert émeraudes qui étincelaient, même sous la lumière crue de la pièce. Il prit la première de ces boules et la déposa sur le dos de la main de la prisonnière. Celle-ci frémit s'attendant à quelque horrible sensation au contact de la boule contre sa chair, mais rien ne se passa. Lucius posa la boule sur le dos de l'autre main, mais il n'y eut toujours rien. La fille n'était pas plus rassurée pour autant.

Et elle avait raison. Quand les deux boules furent déposées sur les mains de la prisonnière, il sortit sa baguette et tapota trois fois chaque boule. L'amnésique crut qu'il les avait simplement fait disparaître, mais les cris de la jeune fille lui firent abandonner cette hypothèse. Il regarda plus attentivement la fille, et aperçu deux bosses sur ses mains. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce que Lucius avait fait.

Les deux boules étaient maintenant sous la chair de la fille. Celle qui, attachée, ne pouvait voir ce qu'il lui arrivait, hurlait. Elle sentait quelque chose lui brûler la main, la brûler de l'intérieur. Toute sa main semblait être remplie de feu, ou de lave en fusion. Son sang était en train de chauffer. Lucius à côté arborait le sourire de quelqu'un qui se délecte.

L'amnésique sentit son estomac se serrer. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir, ne plus entendre les cris de la jeune fille, ne plus la voir, le visage déformé par la douleur. Elle ne devait pas être plus vieille que lui, ni plus vieille qu'aucun d'entre eux.

Pendant ce temps la jeune fille hurlait de plus belle, elle sentait son corps brûler de l'intérieur, comme si un chalumeau était en train de s'attaquer à ses vaisseaux sanguins, propageant cette sensation de chaleur, de brûlure, dans chaque capillaire de son être. Une porte claqua. Lucius se retourna à peine. Bellatrix était entrée dans la pièce, apparemment mécontente. Mais quand elle parla, elle avait un ton aimable et poli, croire qu'aucun autre ton ne pouvait être utilisé pour parler à Lucius.

« Lucius, ton père te cherche partout... Je savais que je te trouverais ici... »

Bellatrix ne dit rien de plus, Lucius fit un geste de la baguette et les boules transpercèrent la chair, laissant un trou béant dans la main de la fille, et retournèrent se placer silencieusement dans leurs boites..... La jeune fille ressentie que plus rien ne lui brûlait les entrailles, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de crier pour autant, la blessure béante qui lui transperçait les mains était plus que douloureuse...

Lucius souleva la main ensanglantée de la jeune fille. Celle-ci cria de plus belle. L'amnésique était étonné de la puissance de sa voix. Ce n'était qu'une jeune fille, et pourtant ses hurlements remplissaient toute la salle. Sans doute sous le coup d'une douleur intense, la puissance de la voix se révélait-elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. Lucius avait fait voler un bol jusqu'à lui. L'amnésique regarda la scène intrigué sachant au fond de lui ce qu'il allait se passer mais ne voulant pas se l'avouer.

Lucius plaça le bol juste en dessous de la main de la fille, laissant ainsi le sang s'écouler dans le récipient blanc nacré, la maculant de rouge vif. Bellatrix regardait cette scène avec un grand sourire. Stanislaus ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il allait se passer, non pas qu'on le lui ait dit, mais c'était tellement évident... En effet, quand le bol fut quasiment rempli à ras bord, Lucius lâcha la main de la jeune fille qui d'ailleurs n'avait toujours pas cessé de crier. Les liens autour d'elle se resserrèrent automatiquement...

« Cette jeune victime a été choisie pour la richesse et la pureté de son sang, comme quoi même chez les moldus, on trouve des choses de bien. Maintenant, Stanislaus, honore ton nom de baptême. » Lucius avait parlé d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'à son ordinaire mais avait réussi à couvrir les cris de la fille. Il tendit le bol à deux mains, vers l'amnésique. Ce dernier ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il savait ce que l'on attendait de lui. « Maintenant, bois avec nous, le sang de cette victime, qu'ainsi tu sois digne de la famille Malfoy, digne d'habiter en son sein... Bois. »Continua Lucius

Stanislaus prit la coupe à deux mains. Il hésitait un peu, mais ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas grand risque à boire du sang ce n'était pas du poison, mais en même temps c'était du sang humain, le sang d'une fille que l'on avait torturé pour obtenir ce liquide visqueux et encore tiède. Il regarda un moment les reflets grenat dans le bol, puis sentant les regards tournés vers lui, il porta le bol à ses lèvres. Il en but une gorgée, sentant le liquide salé lui descendre dans l'estomac. Ce n'était pas un goût si désagréable. Il fit abstraction de ce que lui disait sa conscience d'être humain, et sa morale, et bu deux autres gorgées. Il fut arrêté par le rire de Lucius...

« C'est bon, mais ne bois pas tout, laisse-nous en un peu... »

Stanislaus, quelque peu rouge, éloigna le bol de ses lèvres, et le tandis à Lucius. Ce dernier le prit et en bu une gorgée. Il hésita ensuite entre le passer à Nott ou à Bellatrix, mais celle-ci lui fit comprendre clairement « Je n'en boirai pas, si il a bu avant... » Lucius, voulant donc éviter toute dispute tandis le bol à Bellatrix, qui en bu une bonne gorgée, puis le tandis à Nott avec un air de profond dégoût... Stanislaus n'en savait pas la cause, mais Bellatrix n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier Nott, il se promit de savoir pourquoi un jour, enfin quand il trouverait l'occasion.

Bellatrix bu une longue gorgée, puis passa le bol à Nott. Ce dernier ne fit pas de difficulté contrairement à Bellatrix, et bu une très longue gorgée. Il restait encore du sang dans le bol. Il repassa ainsi le bol à Stanislaus, qui en bu à son tour. Même si vu de dehors cette scène pouvait paraître totalement répugnante, Stanislaus ne le trouvait pas. Même si c'était du sang humain, c'était pas si mauvais. Il ne lui paraissait pas être un démon pour autant. C'était du sang, c'était tout. Si il avait eu sa mémoire, peut-être que boire du sang lui aurait posé problème mais là il n'avait plus de mémoire, moins de morale. Peut-être que si il avait encore la mémoire chrétienne avec laquelle il avait peut-être été élevé, il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça...

Toujours est-il qu'il fini le bol sans broncher. Si en buvant, il avait perdu la conscience des cris de la jeune fille qui lui avait donné ce breuvage, il en redevint peu à peu conscient. Elle hurlait à mort, avec des plaies béantes dans les mains. Lucius lui adressa un regard et baissa ses lèvres, lui murmurant quelques mot que l'amnésique n'entendit pas puis, lui tourna le dos, tandis que la jeune fille criait toujours de douleur.

« Que lui as-tu dit? »Le questionna Bellatrix « Sans pour autant paraître indiscrète » Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

« C'est très indiscret Bella, mais néanmoins je vais te répondre, je lui ai la vérité, qu'elle était jolie. » Répondit le blond dans un sourire.

Il sortit de la pièce, et les autres le suivirent. L'amnésique se demanda si on allait laisser la fille ainsi à sa douleur et ses plaies, mais il ne posa pas la question, ça aurait été assez malvenu. Il ne voulait pas paraître impoli face à une famille qui lui faisait déjà l'honneur de l'héberger ainsi.

Ils remontèrent tous au rez-de-chaussée. La fête battait apparemment toujours son plein, et tous les invités se retournèrent lorsque Lucius fit son entrée. Un silence de mort s'installa, qui fut seulement brisé par la voix de Mr Malfoy.

« Eh bien, mes très chers invités, revoici donc mon fils... Il a eu l'aimable attention de faire admirer quelques splendeurs de notre manoir à nos invités très aimable, Lucius. Mais il est tant de vous annoncer ce qui m'a fait vous inviter. »

Les invités auraient encore moins fait de bruit si cela avait été possible, mais ils étaient déjà plus muets que des tombes. Ils dirigèrent toute leur attention sur Baal.

« J'ai choisi que nos deux familles, Malfoy et Black seraient unies. Il y a bien longtemps que ces deux familles n'ont plus contracté d'alliances. Pourtant se sont parmi les deux plus puissantes familles de ce temps... Afin de ne pas nous perdre parmi des sangs mêlés, ou inférieurs, je pense que cette union serait bénéfique. »

Les membres de la famille Black du moins les adultes semblaient heureux. Ils savaient la passe que traversait leur famille et que Baal l'avait si bien fait rappeler à Bellatrix. Deux membres de leur famille étaient en train ou avaient mal tourné. Andromeda était radiée quant à Sirius il ne saurait tarder à l'être lui aussi si il continuait ainsi. Cette union future permettrait de montrer à toutes les autres familles qui se riaient des Black qu'ils n'étaient pas finis et qu'ils étaient encore parmi les plus puissantes familles. Une seule question à présent se posait laquelle des deux filles Black allait s'unir à Lucius.

Baal se tourna vers son fils, mais parla à voix haute afin que les autres l'entendent « Mon fils, j'ai longuement réfléchi à laquelle des deux sœurs deviendrait ton épouse. J'ai pris tous les facteurs en considération et je pense que la mieux appropriée est Narcissa. »

Le regard de l'assemblée se porta sur la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui s'était tout à l'heure éclipsée avec Bellatrix. Elle affichait un sourire timide et semblait ne pas trop savoir que faire d'elle. Elle rougit légèrement, ne faisant que se rendre plus jolie. Stanislaus aperçu du coin de l'oeil Lucius avec un petit sourire en coin, Bellatrix qui ne semblait avoir aucune réaction quant au fait de ne pas avoir été choisie, et il crut voir Nott sourire, mais quand il le regarda de plus près toute trace de sourire avait disparu, il se contentait de fixer Narcissa.

« Très bien, que la fête continue! »Dit Baal

Les invités obéirent à Baal et se tournèrent vers le buffet. Mais leurs conversations n'étaient occupées que par une seule chose, le choix de la jeune Black comme épouse de Lucius. Ce dernier n'adressa même pas un mot à sa jeune fiancée et se dirigea vers le buffet. Il y avait tout un coin ou personne n'était à côté d'une veille armure. Il décida de rester là, suivi par toute la bande.

« Tu devrais pas aller au moins parler un peu à ma sœur ? Elle doit être à mi-cheminn entre la terreur et l'enchantement... »

« Pourquoi la terreur ? Suis-je si terrible que cela ? »

« Oui, je confirme. »

« Ta gueule Nott! Je veux dire que c'est intimidant pour elle de se savoir ta promise et de savoir que toute l'assemblée ne fait que parler d'elle... elle est jeune tu sais... Mais elle est en même temps enchantée car elle sait qu'elle va redorer le blason de notre famille. »

« Bon, ça va ça va, je vais lui parler. »

Lucius se détourna et se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui était seule devant le buffet. Nott tourna vers Bellatrix des yeux étonnés « Depuis quand est-ce que Lucius t'obéit ? Même à moi, il ne m'obéit pas! »

« C'est normal on n'obéit pas aux animaux... Mais à part ça, il m'obéit, parce que ce que je lui dis est du bon sens, je ne lui ai pas donné d'ordre, je ne me permettrais pas, mais disons, que c'est mieux pour Narcissa, je la connais mieux que lui… »

« Ouais sans doute.. »

« Ca ne te fait rien de ne pas avoir été choisie? »Demanda L'amnésique. En effet, Bellatrix n'avait pas l'air touché par l'évènement, pourtant elle avait failli devenir la femme de Lucius.

« Non, absolument rien, je serai mariée, que ça soit à lui ou à un autre... Tout ce que je demande, c'est de ne pas finir avec lui. » Elle désigna Nott de la tête « Mais tu sais Stanislaus, nous sommes tous conditionnés pour être mariés, sans aucuns sentiments, j'aurai un mari que je n'aimerai sans doute pas, mais ça ne me fera rien... De plus il était évident qu'il choisirait Narcissa »

« Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu as vu aussi bien que moi quand Mr Malfoy est venu te parler, j'ai cru qu'il te choisirait. »

« Non, ma sœur est devenue femme aujourd'hui, et Mr Malefoy l'a su... Il est évident qu'entre moi et elle la question ne se posait plus. Il envisageait de me marier parce que j'étais la seule des deux à être une femme, mais désormais Narcissa l'est. Et quitte à donner une épouse à Lucius autant lui donner une jeune vierge... »

« Ca c'est évident que tu ne remplis pas ce critère. »

« Est-ce que cela te dérange ? »Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton cassant si différent de celui qu'elle avait avant, puis elle se retourna vers Stanislaus « Narcissa aura au moins des raisons de se marier en Blanc. Quand une jeune fille est promise à un jeune homme elle ne doit plus avoir de relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un d'autre, du moins jusqu'au mariage... Ma sœur restera donc vierge... Remarque ça n'est pas plus mal, ni pour elle ni pour moi... »

Stanislaus aurait juré avoir vu Nott sourire.

**_Fin du chapitre_**

_Voilà, le chapitre est enfin fini, c'est pas trop tôt, je sais, mais le prochain viendra plus vite j'espère. Sinon, vous avez vu la scène de torture elle m'a posé un léger problème, car, je ne sais pas si dans les autres chapitres je continuerais dans cette lignée ou non, c'est à vous de me le dire... Voulez-vous que cette fic vire au R ou non, c'est à vous de voir....._

_terminé d'écrire le Lundi 29 décembre 2003_

_terminé de corriger le mercredi 14 janvier 2004_

_ C'etait il y'a un an , c'ets le dernier chapitre qui ai été publié..._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Lou** : hmm contente que tu voyeLucius comem dans ma fic jaime cepersonnage pis pour voir qui est l'amnésique hmmm XD c'ets pasbientot ah oui pi je suis passée sur ton groupe msn ' les fanarts ils roxxent.. ET oui aussi en passant sur ton live Journal... j'ai vu que tu etait de allfanart aussi... c'ets quoi ton speudo la bas ? visiteuse assifue d'allfanart  
_

_**Cristal Yuy** : Ouaip en effet j'etait Serafina Malfoy. POur les chapitres jenai pas retouché a ses trois chapitres... a partir du prochain ca devient de l'inédit par contre '  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à vous tous ! eh ouais enfin la suite de l'arche...Bon en avant pour le chapitre 4 _

_Je ne pensais pas que je remettrai des scènes gores comme le coup de la torture du dernier coup, mais quand j'ai écrit ce chapitrer j'était plus qu'énervée, donc..._

_On arriveici dans la partie inédite de la fic , celel qui na jamais été publiée _

_Disclaimer__ : Nothing mine..._

_rating: R pour activité de mangemorts "_

_Synopsis : Lucius a 16 ans et recueille un amnésique.. Bizarre d'ailleurs le garçon "_

_Staring:_

_Lucius, Severus, Nott et Bellatrix .. je ne vous ferrai pas l'affront de vous les présenter "_

_Stan/stubby: L'amnésique... _

Chapitre4

**Le chemin de Traverse ou comment ne pas trouver ou dépenser son argent.**

Le doux soleil ne s'était pas levé depuis longtemps quand Lucius sentit sa chaleur. Il avait l'habitude de dormir les rideaux ouverts, et de se lever avec le soleil. C'était une excellente discipline qui lui avait permis de se forger une résistance au sommeil. Quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle il se couchait il était levé avec le soleil. Ceci lui permettait aussi d'agir pendant un certain temps sans être dérangé par personne.

Avant, il se levait le matin allait sur le toit et tuait quelques animaux, mais ce temps était révolu depuis l'arrivée de Nott, il avait pris l'habitude de remplacer sa chasse par des séances de méditations. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal, parce qu'à force de chasser les chats il commençait à avoir des courbatures... Et oui, il lui fallait passer du temps accroupi, et c'était épuisant.

Lucius s'assit donc en plein milieu de sa chambre... Il avait en faite aménagé un espace exprès... de toute façon sa chambre était si grande qu'il n'y avait pas peiné. Il prit une craie rouge, et comme tout les matins traça un double cercle. Puis à l'intérieur de ce dernier un pentacle additionnés de signes cabalistiques. Il s'assit au beau milieu et commença à vider son esprit.

Il trouvait que c'était plus simple à faire au sortir d'une nuit de sommeil, même courte. On avait moins les soucis de la journée. Tout d'abord il commença par l'exercice de base, le plus simple. Il imagina une immense tornade blanche qui faisait le tour de la pièce, s'attardant dans les coins. Cette dernière avait pour but de purifier la pièce des ondes, et aussi de tester sa force mentale. Il aurait pu la matérialiser sans le moindre problème, d'ailleurs il l'avait déjà fait mais ça avait fait des dégâts, alors depuis il se contentait seulement de projeter son image mentale...

Une fois qu'il en eut terminé avec la tornade, se sentant purifié et dans une ambiance parfaitement dégagée de tous les esprit néfastes, il commença à se concentrer sur une personne en particulier... Il faisait souvent ceci, soit pour s'introduire en elle, soit pour seulement savoir, ou l'influencer dans ses choix. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela avec tout le monde. Quelqu'un de trop puissant repousserait sa force et fermerait son esprit. Il pouvait aussi subir un grand choc si jamais il s'attaquait à trop fort… dans ce sens pour évaluer si il pouvait ou non il se servait de sa lecture des Auras...

Pour le moment ses intrusions dans les esprit ne lui avaient rien apporté d'intéressant, il s'attaquait à des faibles, qui n'avaient aucun secret, aucun pouvoir particulier.. mais c'était pour se faire la main, et puis il était toujours intéressant d'être au courant des dernières rumeurs de l'école et des pensées les plus intimes des gens que l'on n'aime pas, ça ne fait qu'ajouter à votre prestige...

Il fixa son attention sur un jeune Gryffondor... Un jeune garçon, qui sans être spécialement intelligent, ni très intéressant avait réussi à faire partie de LA bande la plus respectée des Gryffondor, et la plus méprisée des Serpentard... Il était le plus faible des quatre... Lucius aurait pu s'introduire dans deux autres de la bande, mais il n'en avait pas envie.. les deux autres étaient trop lisses... Et il en savait assez sur eux.. Si un jour il devait se battre contre cette bande, c'est par lui qu'il trouverai la faiblesse... par Peter Pettigrow.

Peter était son moyen d'être informé de ce que faisaient, ou projetaient les sales petits Gryffondor... ces derniers avaient toujours des idées, trop d'idée, mais ils commettaient l'erreur de les raconter à Peter... Observer les pensées de ce dernier n'était pas pour Lucius qu'un moyen de contrer les maraudeurs de l'école, nan c'était bien plus. La famille Potter était une puissante famille d'auror... les deux parent étaient auror, et c'était de père en fils dans cette famille. Il étaient des sangs purs, mais des traîtres à leur sang...Ils luttaient contre les discriminations et les pratiques de certaines familles. Les pratiques incriminées étaient entre autre la torture de moldus, sport préféré de la famille Malfoy. Lucius se servait donc de ses pouvoirs afin d'avoir des infos sur les actions que la famille Potter pouvait mener contre la sienne...

Lucius était donc en train de se concentrer. S'introduire dans l'esprit d'une personne n'est pas chose aisée. Cela demandait beaucoup de concentration , afin de trouver la minuscule porte d'entrée dans son esprit. Et puis il fallait évidemment que la personne soit endormie. On ne pouvait établir la connection avec une personne réveillée. Quelqu'un d'éveillé pensait trop de chose à la fois, c'était impossible de rester à épier ses pensées tant elles changeaient.. Peter était endormi. Lucius n'était pas loin de trouver la porte d'entrée, il la sentait à quelques millimètres près et il entrerait… quand...

« Maître ? Désirez-vous que je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner? »

Un domestique venait d'entrer. Lucius avait perdu la connection . Il releva la tête et croisa le regard du domestique. Tiens je ne le connais pas celui-là... Enfin c'est normal... j'ai tué l'autre... D'ailleurs celui-ci ne va pas faire long feu...

Lucius ne supportait pas qu'on le dérange... c'était quelque chose qu'il haïssait, été encore plus quand il était en train de s'adonner à de la magie noire... ce satané gars lui avait fait perdre le contact, il était trop tard pour recommencer, Peter allait bientôt se réveiller...Normalement les domestiques savaient parfaitement qu'il valait mieux éviter de réveiller ou de déranger le jeune maître. On n'entrait dans sa chambre que quand il n'était pas là, et mieux valait. Celui-ci devait être trop nouveau dans la maisonnée pour en avoir été informé. Lucius se releva et se dirigea vers le jeune homme:

« Qui es-tu ? Et comment t'appelles-tu? »

Il avait empoigné le col de l'homme en disant cela, et l'avait attiré dans la pièce. Le jeune homme avait lâché son plateau et tremblait. Lucius n'en avait que cure et fixait du regard le domestique...

« Je... Je ... me nomme Grégoire. »Bredouilla-t-il

Lucius eu un petit sourire... « Rien que ton prénom me donne envie de te torturer... » Il emmena le serviteur à sa suite. Il l'entraîna vers le mur opposé de sa chambre, et s'approcha de la bibliothèque, et, subterfuge classique, tira un livre et ouvrit un passage secret. Un escalier fut révélé, un escalier éclairé de torche. Il poussa le domestique devant lui et ils commencèrent à descendre les étages.

Ils arrivèrent très bientôt à une grande salle de pierre. Lucius la traversa sans ralentir poussa une grosse porte de bois et arriva dans la salle carrelée qu'il avait révélé à Stanislaus la veille. Le domestique avait les yeux comme des pastèques. Il ne savait pas qu'il existait ce genre de salles dans le manoir, même si il se doutait qu'il y avait quand même quelques choses cachées, comme dans tout manoir de ce style, mais là ça battait toute son imagination.

La salle avait été nettoyée remarqua Lucius, heureusement qu'il y avait des elfes de maison, des humains n'auraient jamais pu nettoyer cette salle de torture sans être pris d'envie de vomir, les elfes eux s'exécutaient sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient jamais la nausée, et il faut dire que c'était bien utile.

Le blond balança le domestique sur le siège, qui ressemblait à un fauteuil de dentiste moldu. Des lanières entourèrent immédiatement les poignets et cheville du pauvre jeune homme. Lucius arborait un sourire carnassier. Deux tortures en seulement deux jours, voilà qui était une fréquence tout à fait honorable... Le blond adorait torturer, et ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait torturer autant de fois, dans une période si courte.

Il fit venir à lui la table roulante ou il mettait ses instruments. Le jeune homme regardait dans tout les sens, essayant de se libérer, de s'enfuir. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, les lanières étaient trop fortes, c'était des Struggan (se prononce Streuganne), des serpents à l'apparence de lacets de cuir, mais qui étaient plus résistants que des filins d'acier. C'était peine perdue pour le domestique.

« Tu m'as fait perdre ma concentration, moi je vais te faire perdre la raison. Tu vas tant souffrir que tu vas en devenir fou... » Susurra Lucius.

Lucius murmura quelque chose et le jeune homme se retrouva totalement nu. Lucius ne s'arrêta pas sur ce détail, ce gars n'était même pas bien foutu... Raison de plus pour l'abîmer ... Lucius sourit, ça tombait bien il avait des choses à essayer...

Le blond prit un scalpel fin. Il l'appuya sur le ventre du jeune homme, et traça une croix de part et d'autre du ventre. Les branches commençaient aux extrêmes, sous les cêtes, pour se terminer sur les hanches. Il avait exercé une faible pression sur le scalpel ce qui fit que le serviteur saignait peu...

Lucius prit un scalpel plus épais et repassa les traits de sa croix en appuyant plus fort. Il transperça l'épiderme, et fit ainsi une ouverture dans le ventre de son domestique. Il plongea la main dans ce trou, afin de vérifier qu'il arrivait aux viscères. Le domestique se débattait et criait. Mais c'était peine perdue. Lucius avait l'art et la manière de torturer... faire le plus de mal possible, avec le moins de pertes possibles était son credo. Ce dernier retira sa main des intérieurs du domestique. Il se tourna vers la table et alla chercher une boite percée de trous.

Il l'ouvrit . Des petites bêtes, pas plus grosses que des scarabées, étaient enfermées. Lucius les regarda amoureusement. Ils n'y en avait presque plus dans le pays. Les sorciers avaient voulus les éliminer... Quel gâchis.. De si jolies petites bêtes, avec ces canines quasiment aussi longues que leur abdomen, des Divorious, des scarabées vampires comme les nommaient certains sorciers... Elles avaient faim... Et elles allaient manger...

Il prit une Divorious et l'introduisit dans le ventre de sa victime, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il fit de même pour deux autres bestioles. Le condamné se mit à hurler de tout ses poumons. Il sentait ses entrailles, le brûler, comme rongées par des aigreurs d'estomac, mais en trente fois pire, c'était comme si on le mangeait de l'intérieur. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que c'était le cas. Les Divorious avaient décidé de s'attaquer à ses chaudes viscères. Lucius regardait le pauvre homme se tordre de douleur sous ses yeux, un air amusé.

« Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir, tu sais combien j'adore ça. »

Lucius leva les yeux quelque peu surpris pour croiser le regard de John. Ce dernier avait un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres et baissa bientôt le regard pour regarder le malheureux qui continuait d'hurler.

« Toujours est-il, Lucius que c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner et que ton père m'a dit que nous emmènerions Stubby au chemin de traverse afin de tout lui acheter pour la rentrée qui a lieu dans une semaine. »

Lucius hocha la tête, il regrettait de ne pouvoir s'amuser plus longtemps avec sa victime. Mais il fallait obéir à son père. Il se baissa afin d'arriver au niveau du domestique. « Je dois m'absenter, mais rassure-toi, quand je reviendrai je m'occuperai de ton cas... » Il lui caressa la joue et disparu à la suite de Nott dans les étages.

Apres un rapide petit déjeuner, Lucius, Stanislaus et Nott se retrouvèrent dans le chemin de traverse. Stanislaus avait été vêtu d'ancien vêtements de Nott. Lucius se demandait quand même pourquoi son père avait décidé de faire des frais pour une jeune garçon dont on en connaissait pas l'identité et qui plus est, qui semblait être amnésique. Lucius lui-même était plus qu'intrigué par ce garçon, mais il n'aurait pas pensé que son père lui porterait un tel intérêt. Il se promit de tirer cette histoire au clair un de ces quatre. Mais pour le moment il y avait plus important à faire. Stan était perpétuellement émerveillé, il n'avait l'air de n'avoir aucun souvenir de son passé de sorcier, et pourtant Lucius était sur qu'il en avait eu un, tout d'abord cet homme avait un accent parfaitement anglais il avait donc vécu en Grande Bretagne et un accent comme celui-ci ne serai jamais passé inaperçu, pourtant, Lucius n'avait jamais vu ce garçon à Poudlard. Un mystère à élucider et Lucius trouvait ceci particulièrement excitant.

Stan eut bientôt une garde robe parfaitement garnie ainsi qu'une baguette à sa mesure. Ollivander paru ne pas avoir de mal à lui trouver une baguette. La baguette de Stan fut la deuxième qu'il essaya. Elle contenait une écaille de dragon et mesurait 32.5 centimètres, assez long pour la baguette d'un adolescent. Les livres scolaires avaient déjà été préparés par le vendeur, sans doute avait-il reçu un hibou du père de Lucius ou quelque chose dans ce goût. Stanislaus commençait à être bien encombré par tout les paquets quand Lucius et John pointèrent quelque chose droit devant eux. John avait en effet remarqué Severus qui déambulait dans la grande rue la tête en l'air, les yeux dans le ciel. Le jeune garçon s'approcha des trois jeunes homme, l'air légèrement étonné de voir l'amnésique encore là.

Et pour être tout à fait exacte Lucius partageait son étonnement. Il avait été plus que surpris quand son père lui avait annoncé qu'il comptait garder l'amnésique au manoir et qui plus est lui payer tout le nécessaire pour devenir un étudiant quelconque de Poudlard. Il lui avait même fait des faux papiers et avait contacté la direction de Poudlard afin de l'admettre à l'école dès la rentrée. Non pas que cet argent allait cruellement manquer à la famille Malfoy, bien au contraire, ils en avaient à foison. Mais son père n'était pas du genre à faire la charité à qui que se soit. Lucius se disait qu'il devait avoir de bonnes raisons même de très bonnes raisons mais il ne voyait absolument pas lesquelles.

« Stan, mon père te laisse te choisir ce que tu veux avec ça. » Dis Lucius en lui balançant une bourse de cuir assez rebondie. « Sans doute un animal ou quelque chose dans ce genre pourrait t'être utile. » Puis le blond s'assit sur un banc à côté de Severus « Moi je suis fatigué surtout à cause du bal d'hier, Nott je te laisse le guider et l'orienter moi je vais me reposer en compagnie de Severus. »

Nott compris très vite que Lucius voulait être seul avec Severus afin de lui causer de choses qu'il valait mieux que l'amnésique n'entende pas. Sachant qu'il serait de toute façon mis au courant, John pris Stan par le bras et l'entraîna dans la grande rue.

Stubby s'avéra un bon compagnon de shopping, il était émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait et ne refusait jamais d'entrer dans une boutique même si il n'y avait aucun intérêt. Ça faisait plaisir à Nott qui aimait tout visiter, ce que Lucius lui laissait rarement le temps de faire. Ils passèrent tout d'abord par l'animalerie. Stubby s'aperçut vite qu'il n'avait aucun atome crochu avec les animaux, aucun ne lui plaisait et les chats et chiens lui grognaient après. Apres avoir foutu un boxon monstre dans le magasin et énervé pour des raisons inconnues tout les animaux il décréta qu'il allait s'acheter autre chose.

John eut alors l'idée de l'emmener au magasin de Quidditch. Etant donné que c'était un sport extrêmement populaire il s'attendait à faire remonter quelques souvenirs dans la mémoire de Stubby. Mais ce fut un immense échec. Il ne manifesta pas le moindre intérêt pour les balais et encore moins pour l'idée de voler dessus. Ils passèrent très peu de temps dans le magasin.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de cet argent...je n'aime ni les animaux ni les balais… y a quoi d'autres comme magasins ? »

« Hum... grande question que celle-ci... Il reste toujours les magasins de farces et attrapes, les magasins de bijoux les magasins divers et les dépôts ventes. »

« Pas les magasins de farce et attrape, je n'aime pas gaspiller de l'argent inutilement.. On va faire les autres dans l'ordre ou on les verra. »

Nott hocha la tête et ils continuèrent leur chemin dans la grande rue. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une petite échoppe qui en payait pas de mine, et qui apparemment paraissait être un marché à bijoux. Stubby voulu y entre mais il fut retenu par Nott « Si tu vas la dedans t'y va seul » lui murmura-t-il l'air gêné.

« Pourquoi donc? »

« Disons que j'ai eu quelques démêlés avec la vendeuse et que c'est mieux pour mes fesses que je n'y retourne pas »

Stubby ne chercha pas à en comprendre plus et entra seul dans le magasin. La boutique était plus grande qu'elle n'y avait paru vu de dehors. Mais après tout c'était assez normal. On était dans un monde magique. Stan avait eu un peu de mal les premières heures à se dire qu'il était dans un endroit rempli de magie mais au fur et mesure que le temps passait il commençait à trouver ça de plus en plus normal et se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise avec le fait qu'il était un magicien, ou un sorcier comme disaient les gens d'ici. Une jeune femme aux long cheveux turquoise le salua quand il entra.

Ce n'était pas seulement un marché à bijoux mais carrément un magasin de revente de bric à braque, ou l'on trouvait tout aussi bien des bijoux, des amulettes et dans le fond quelque chose qui paraissait totalement normal, par normal il entendait non magique. En voyant Stan s'intéresser à ce coin la vendeuse lui expliqua que c'était un coin du magasin qui ne vendait que des objets moldus. C'était apparemment assez prisé chez les sorcier pour par exemple modifier les objets moldus sans pour autant devoir se mélanger au monde non-magique. Stan remarqua vite fait ce qu'on aurait pu nommer bêtement une guitare.. mais pour lui c'était pas une guitare c'était limite comme un trésor tout brillant. Il voyait le bois de l'instrument irradier de lumière. Il se frotta les yeux et la lumière disparu. Il secoua la tête, il avait sans doute rêvé.

Il ressorti assez secoué du magasin, n'ayant rien acheté et tomba nez à nez avec Nott qui s'était planqué derrière un tonneau. Il ne chercha pas à savoir de quoi Nott se planquait, et ils se remirent en marche. Ils firent quelques autres boutiques mais rien qui retint l'attention de Stan. Enfin si on omet la pâtisserie... car Stan apparemment avait une envie subite de quelque chose de sucré.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la boutique nommée 'au pain chaud' et commandèrent de la nourriture. Stan regarda avec amour les pains aux raisins que lui donna la damoiselle qui servait, qui était d'ailleurs fort jolie. John lui proposa de s'asseoir avec eux à la table pour manger mais elle refusa, elle avait du travail à faire .

John et Stan s'assirent donc tout les deux à une petite table de cette pâtisserie. Il faisait bon et chaud. Les clients étaient assez peu nombreux mais quand même assez conséquents.

« On dira ce qu'on veux mais ... Rien ne vaux un pain aux raisins. »

« Bah en tout cas t'es amnésique mais t'as pas oublié ce qui était bon. »

Cette remarque fit rire Stan qui avoua que ça n'était pas faux. John nota que le rire de l'amnésique était assez singulier pas très fort mais pourtant il suffit à faire retourner trois ou quatre personnes qui traînaient par là. Une femme aux yeux translucides fixa Stan comme si elle voyait à travers lui. John la remarqua et n'en fut pas rassuré. Ces yeux vides lui donnaient la chair de poule il fallait l'avouer. Et quand elle se leva et s'approcha d'eux il cru qu'il allait déféquer dans son pantalon.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger. »

Stan lui sourit tandis que le sourire de John était plus un rictus qu'un sourire normal. Elle leur sourit en retour sans rien dire et leur demanda l'heure, chose que Stan n'avait pas. John découvrit donc son bras pas énormément tout de même et indiqua à la jeune femme l'heure tant désirée à savoir 16h16. Voyant cette heure John signala à l'amnésique qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer.

Finalement ils retrouvèrent Malfoy, et la bourse était toujours pleine. Quand L'amnésique voulu la rendre à Lucius ce dernier lui rit au nez en lui disant de garder l'argent. L'amnésique fut un instant étonné, mais en se rappelant la maison dans laquelle il était accueilli il se dit que les Malfoy n'avaient sans doute aucun problème d'argent. Le retour au manoir fut rapide. Mr Malfoy était dans le hall quand ils arrivèrent, il s'apprêtait à sortir.

Pourtant il fit passer son fils dans son bureau et le retint pendant de longues minutes. Pendant ce temps John fit la distraction à Stan en lui racontant quelques anecdotes amusantes sur sa vie au manoir, qui ne durait peut-être pas depuis longtemps mais qui pourtant avait de quoi tenir la jambe d'un cul-de-jatte pendant plusieurs heures. Ne serait-ce que la fois où il avait eu la tête de coincée dans la rampe de l'escalier de service ou quand les toilettes avaient failli lui avalé une de ses parties fondamentales à sa reproduction. Lucius ressorti au bout d'un temps que ni John ni Stan n'auraient été capable d'estimer. Il ne leur donna pas d'explication sur ce qui l'avait retenu et ils allèrent manger. Le repas fut copieux mais rapide, on allait se coucher tôt apparemment chez les Malfoy.

Seul allongé dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, les yeux fixés au plafond, essayant de voir dans le noir les motifs du baldaquin, Stan attendait le sommeil. Ca faisait déjà une journée et demi qu'il était arrivé là. C'était comme si il avait trouvé une famille, mais quelque part il savait que quelque chose lui manquait. Il aurait été incapable d'expliquer ça mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Que ça soit dans sa tête dans l'attitude de ses hôtes, ou même de ses propres réactions. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait il en était sûr.

La lune se reflétait sur les murs et les meubles de sa chambre le faisant baigner sans le vouloir dans une atmosphère sombre et bleue. Dehors les bruits de la nuit commençaient à se faire entendre. Il y concentra son attention, ou du moins tenta de l'y concentrer. Les chouettes hululaient. Des feuilles claquaient contre sa fenêtre. Un courant d'air faisait remuer le voile de son baldaquin.. mais .. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ouverte, donc rien qui puisse faire normalement claquer son baldaquin. Intrigué par ceci il se releva. Il chercha où se trouvait cette 'fuite d'air'. Il tourna plusieurs fois autour de son lit... Ceci allait l'empêcher de dormir, enfin ceci ajouté au faite d'être amnésique... Il allait abandonner et retourner se coucher quand il sentit un violent coup d'air froid dans son dos. Ces poils s'hérissèrent et il se retourna d'un seul coup.

Une jeune femme le fixait. Elle était nue. De longs cheveux bleus nuit cachaient ses seins. Elle avait la peau d'une pâleur de craie. Une peau d'autant plus pales que ses lèvres étaient peinte en un rouge des plus vifs. Aucune ride ne marquaient son visage, aucun pli n'entamait son ventre. Elle avait le corps d'une femme à peine sortie de l'enfance et Stan ne pu y résister, en bon gars qu'il était. Elle le fixait avec des yeux violets tels qu'il était sûr malgré son amnésie de n'en avoir jamais vu. Elle sembla lui parler car ses lèvres remuaient mais il n'entendit pas un mot.

Il lui intima de répéter, incapable de détacher son regard de la jeune femme dont les reflets de la lune faisait paraître irréelle. Elle lui sourit en retour, pivota et commença à partir laissant le jeune homme admirer un tomber de rein des plus séduisant. Elle sembla vaciller après quelques pas. Il se précipita vers elle près à la retenir ou en tout cas à lui venir en aide. Quand il arriva à son niveau il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne. Seulement la lune qui projetai son reflet bleuté sur les murs de la chambre.

**°Fin du Chapitre°**

_Hmmm un chapitre de fini nan vous ne rêvez pas , c'est bel et bien fini ce chap.. j'y aurai passé... de mars à novembre XD ... C'est pathétique n'est ce pas ? ça explique sans doute pourquoi il doit y avoir des changements de style à l'intérieur de ce chapitre. Je m'en excuse par avance, et vous promet de vous pondre des trucs un peu plus rapidement..._

_Enjoy_

_Corrigé le samedi 11Décembre 2004_

**_Reponses aux reviews _**

_**Ortie:** Merci de mavoir laissé uen reviews huhu POur le R bein , hmm j'avaitprevu au depart mais finalement je ense qu'il n'y aura pasd'autres scenescomem cela , du moins pas avant un petit moment '_

_**Lou **: Héhé ouais jai été voir ton live journal XD En effet je suis bein Sandrine sur Af dailleur jai du t'y croiser uen ou deux fis deja la bas anyway , je va toujours quand c'est possible voir les profils des gens qui me rewievent, je trouve que c'ets la moindre des choses ' POur ce qui est de l'intronisation et du sang bah pour moi les malfoys sotn foncierement malfaisaint donc bon , quand a Narcissa pour moi elle n'ets rien d'autre que vendue aux encheres XD _

**alinemcb54**_: Merci bein et pis pour continuer ya deja dix chaps d'ecrits XD _

_N'hesitez pasa me laisser pleind e reviews _

**_  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour mesdames , mesdamoiselles et messieurs qui attendaient la suite de cette fic magnifique, que dis-je fabuleuse .. Nan même pas les qualificatifs me manquent pour qualifier ce pur chef d'oeuvre... Et bien pour votre plus grand plaisir (et aussi mon plaisir de lire vos doux commentaires bourrés de compliments) je me remet au travail, dans une chambre d'étudiante d'une étudiante en informatique (comprendre moi) à 18h21 du soir alors qu'il fait nuit et que ca sent la gelée... Mais peu vous importe ma vie... Place au chef d'oeuvre... (Je precise que j'ai oublié mes lunettes donc , je vais regarder enormement l'écran, les migraines jaime pas, gomen a la personne qui passera derrière pour me corriger et si c'est moi bah... gomen pour moi même XD) well.. Enjoy _

_Disclaimer : Nothing mine..._  
_rating: R pour activité de mangemorts "_  
_Synopsis : Lucius a 16ans et recueille un amnésique.. Bizarre d'ailleurs le garçon "_  
_Staring:_  
_Lucius, Severus, Nott et Bellatrix... Je ne vous ferrez pas l'affront de vous les présenter "_  
_Stan/stubby: L'amnésique... _

**Chapitre 5: La rentrée à Poudlard ou comment s'integrer au château.**

Le paysage défilait a toute vitesse à travers les vitres en verre securit. Les taches de vert mélangées au marron terreux captivaient l'amnésique depuis quelque temps déjà. Il n'avait pas de montre, il n'aurait donc pas pu quantifier. Toujours est-il qu'il avait peine à y croire, il était dans un train en partance pour Poudlard, accompagné par un riche sorcier et toute sa bande... C'était presque difficile à croire. Pourtant, il était bel et bien dans le Poudlard Express en ce premier septembre de l'année 1979. Lucius lui avait expliqué les jours précèdent, avec le soutient de Nott, le fonctionnement de cette école et ce qu'il allait s'y passer les premiers jours. Baal Malfoy avait énormément d'influence et avait donc réussi à convaincre le directeur d'accepter Stubby en cours de cursusà l'année qui conviendrait à ses talents.

Nott et Lucius avaient donc passé les quatres jours qui les séparaient de l'entrée à Poudlard à apprendre à Stubby les rudiments de la magies, les sorts importants, les principes de base. Tout ceci avec une grande vitesse pour quelqu'un qui avait tout oublié. Il s'avéra, comme l'avait apparemment supposé Lucius, que le jeune amnésique était loin d'être nul en magie, il réussit tout les exercices de premier année en moins de trois heures. Il avait enfilé à la suite les exercices de deuxième année en une soirée... Lucius avait estimé qu'il serait sans doute entre la cinquième et la sixième année. Ce à quoi croyait Nott aussi.

Stan lui ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, il n'était pas si bon que ca d'après lui, mais il se surprenait tout de même en réussissant ces exercices, c'était comme si il les avait faits depuis des années et des années, qu'il avait presque toujours su. Ce que Lucius n'avait pu lui dire par contre, c'était la maison dans laquelle il allait se retrouver. Il comprenait à peu près le fonctionnement des maisons, mais se demandait vraiment où il allait tomber. Il n'était pas foncièrement emballé par le fait de séparer les gens en quatre types. On ne pouvait pas être totalement un serpentard, ni un poufsouffle, et ainsi de suite. C'est un peu comme les signes astrologiques mais en plus réduit c'était-il dit quand John lui en avait expliqué le fonctionnement... Chose qu'il trouvait profondément nulle... Surtout si ça amenait des généralisations et par la même occasion des discriminations. C'est comme si on disait "toi t'es un poisson t'es forcement un caca".

Une autre chose occupait ses pensées, il ne pouvait oublier la femme qu'il avait vue dans sa chambre l'autre nuit. Non seulement parce qu'elle était d'une très grande beauté mais aussi pour la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait disparu. Évidemment il était un sorcier alors peutêtre, il pouvait aussi voir des fantômes... Mais elle avait l'air tellement réelle... Il secoua la tête et se résolu à ne plus y penser.

C'est a ce moment que Nott revint dans leur compartiment avec des friandises dans les bras. Il n'avait pas encore revêtu l'uniforme de l'école et portait des fringues qui auraient pu faire pâlir le plus crade de tout les clochards. Ses jeans étaient déguenillés, ses chaussures élimées et sa chemise avait l'air de ne pas connaître le sens du mot lavage. John aurait pu avoir toutes les fringues qu'il voulait, des plus luxueuses aux plus banales, les Malfoys n'étaient pas regardants sur le prix, mais il aimait ses vieilles fringues. Il n'avait quasiment rien acheté depuis qu'il était arrivé d'Amérique, ou alors c'est qu'il avait grandi et il achetait quelques fringues qui finissaient sous peu de temps dans le même état que les anciennes. Il déposa les friandises sur la banquette à coté de Stan.

"N'hésites pas à te servir hein, le voyage va être long."

"Je suis pas vraiment fan des friandises comme tout repas personnellement." Estima important de souligner Lucius.

"Ouais je sait Luss' c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à toi." Il sorti de sous sa masse de friandise un sandwich à l'air plutôt appétissant. "Pour que tu garde ta ligne de déesse mon grand." Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

C'est à ce moment que Bellatrix et Severus entrèrent dans le compartiment. La jeune femme sourit à Lucius et lança un regard assez froid à John avant de saluer l'amnésique. Elle portait une longue robe noire qui l'affinait et avait tressé des mèches de ses cheveux. Severus la suivait. Il avait déjà revêtu son uniforme aux couleurs de serpentard. la chemise blanche lui rehaussait un peu le teint, il avait même l'air tout propre.

"Alors Lucius, ton père a arrangé les choses pour Stanislaus " demanda Severus.

Lucius répondit par l'affirmative et signala que son père était au ministère et donc influent. Les deux arrivants s'assirent donc et parlèrent des derniers potins. Apparemment une bande de Griffondors essaient depuis quelques temps maintenant, une année si Stubby avait bien compris, de prendre le pas sur les Serpantards en popularité. A ce que l'amnésique avait compris, les Serpentard, la bande de Lucius était un peu les plus populaires de l'école et à bien y regarder on comprenait pourquoi.. Lucius était beau et froid, John mignon et foufou, Bellatrix extrêmement belle, Lestrange n'était pas en reste et en y regardant bien, Rogue n'était point si affreux. Ils avaient l'air d'être respectés pour ça autant que pour leur apparente puissance.

C'était peut être le niveau de toutes les 6ème année, mais pour l'amnésique cette petite bande avait l'air extrêmement forte en magie. Plus que lui en tout cas, mais ça ils n'y peinaient pas. Toujours est-il que, il semblait qu'un groupe de Griffondor essayait de prendre la popularité des Serpentards ainsi que leur supériorité. Bellatrix et Severus venaient apparemment de les croiser dans le train et ça s'était terminé en défi d'insultes.

Le voyage durait un jour entier, ce qui parut à la fois trop long et trop court à l'amnésique. Tout était en train d'aller trop vite à son goût. Cela faisait même pas une semaine qu'il s'était retrouvé dans l'allée des embrumes à chercher qui il était et ce qu'il était et voilà qu'il était adopté par une famille richissime, emmené à une école de sorciers, sans avoir passé aucun test, sans savoir si il serait dans le même dortoir que ceux qu'il connaissait. Il ne savait pas non plus comment il saurait en quelle année il serait accepté. Il y avait assez peu de chance qu'il soit au même niveau que Lucius et sa bande. Il espérait juste être avec eux. Il y avait peu de chances mais il ferait son possible pour que cela se réalise.

Il commençait à ressentir une petite boule au creux de son estomac. Il mangea quelques sucreries sans vraiment d'appétit juste pour ne pas finir en 'hypoglycémie' comme lui avait fait remarquer Nott. Mais hormis ceci, il ne se sentait pas capable d'avaler énormément de choses. La fin du trajet se déroula beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Il devait s'avouer qu'il avait légèrement peur du lieu où on l'emmenait et dont il ne connaissait rien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il eu un recul de peur quand il vit les espèces de chevaux ailés attelés aux calèches et en toucha un mot à voix basse à Nott. Ce dernier lui sourit en disant que ce n'était pas dangereux du tout. Lucius quand à lui eu l'air surpris et enchanté en même temps que l'amnésique les voie. Les Thestrals les conduisirent donc rapidement au château.

La batisse était immense pour Stan. Il ne savait pas si il avait deja vu quelque chose comme cela, mais ça lui parraissait démesuré, immense, beau aussi. Il essaya de savoir quand avait été construit cette batisse immense mais Nott était trop occupé à se disputer avec Bellatrix , tandis que Lucius et Severus s'échangeaient des commentaires à voix basse sur les nouveaux de cette année. Il suivit donc la masse, en bon mouton, et se retrouva dans le hall du château. A cet endroit une femme vint à sa rencontre. Elle avait des cheveux roux et bouclés, attachés en queue de cheval, une longue robe verte qui contrastait avec ses cheveux et son teint pâle constellé de taches de rousseur. Elle avait environ la trentaine évalua Stan.

" Vous êtes le nouveau ? Le jeune homme trouvé amnésique par Mr Malfoy "

L'amnésique hocha la tête et elle lui dit de la suivre. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Malfoy qui lui fit signe d'y aller. Apparemment c'était elle qui allait évaluer son niveau. Il la suivit donc dans un couloir à droite. Il entra avec elle dans une pièce peu éclairée où les seuls ameublements étaient un bureau et deux sièges de part et d'autre de ce dernier. Un vieil homme était assis face à lui. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

" Bonjour monsieur... Stanislaus je crois." Stan hocha la tête. "Tout d'abord je vous souhaiterai la bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis son directeur, Albus Dumbledore, pour vous servir. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous expliquer les règles, vous les entendrez au banquet lors de mon discours. Je me contenterai pour le moment d'évaluer votre niveau et de vous repartir. Je ne vous ferait pas l'affront d'une répartition devant tout le monde, vous devez être assez effrayé ou stréssé comme cela, inutile d'en rajouter."

Stan Hocha encore une fois la tête, le directeur avait vu juste, et il preferait que ceci soit fait à huis-closça lui eviterait de se prendre une honte monumentale si jamais il n'était pas accepté. Le directeur lui demanda de sortir sa baguette, ce qu'il fit. "Très bien. Maintenant, vous allez faire le vide dans votre esprit, du mieux que vous pouvez, et seulement vous focaliser sur la baguette, elle et elle seule. Essayez de mettre toute votre force, puissance et volonté dans cette baguette. Vous avez votre temps, nous ne sommes pas pressés. Faites juste cela."

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et essaya de ne plus penser à rien, si ce n'est à sa baguette. On ne le croit pas comme cela, mais se vider l'esprit est un exercice particulièrement dur. Nott et Lucius l'avaient quelque peu entraîné à ça, car disaient-ils, c'était la base de la magie de haut niveau. Mais en trois jours on n'apprend pas énormément et ils ignoraient sans doute que c'était la le test d'évaluation. Il fit peu à peu le vide dans son esprit. Il sentit bientôt comme une force irradier dans sa main, et surtout dans le prolongement de sa mainà savoir sa baguette. Il s'ecoula un certain temps qu'il ne put estimer avant que le directeur ne lui dise que cela suffisait.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une lumière émanait de sa baguette et illuminait la pièce. La lumière était teintée de bleu et de vert. Stan n'aurait su dire si c'etait de la perplexité, du désolement ou de l'admiration qui éclairait les yeux du directeur. Il lui demanda sa baguette, l'examina un long moment puis la lui rendit.

"Hmm... Vous deviez être un puissant sorcier avant votre amnésie. Du moins puissant pour l'âge que vous paraissez. Je pourrai facilement vous expédier en septième année mais vous avez beaucoup de choses à rattraper, du point de vue de votre manque de mémoire, en aucun cas de votre puissance. Je vais donc vous placer en cinquième année... Du moins pour le moment, il est fort possible que vous montiez de classe pendant l'année, c'est pourquoi je vous soumettrai à un examen spécial tout les deux mois. Si jamais la mémoire vous revient, vous pourrez passer directement en sixième année au milieu de l'année, et même la septième suivant votre faculté à assimiler ce que vous apprendrez."

Stan ingéra ces information sans vraiment les comprendre... Lui un puissant sorcier... C'était tellement... Bizarre...

"En tout cas." continua le Directeur "Je vais entrer en contact avec les autres écoles de sorcellerie de ma connaissance. Un talent comme le votre n'est sans doute pas passé inappercu, de même que votre disparition. Je vous previendrai à la moindre piste sérieuse sur votre identité..."

Le directeur se leva, comme prêt à s'en aller. "Euh... Monsieur ? Et pour ma... maison " Le directeur le fixa.

"Ah oui, j'avais totalement oublié, veuillez m'en excuser. Eh bien, comme les personnes qui vous ont recueilli sont à Serpentard, je pense vous mettre à serpentard, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. Il reste une place de libre dans le dortoir de Mr Malfoy. Je vais y faire monter vos affaires, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients évidemment."

Stan répondit que non, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients, bien au contraire. Il n'était peut être pas dans la même classe qu'eux, c'était à prévoir en même temps, mais il allait être dans leur dortoir. Il ne serai au moins pas totalement perdu dans ce grand château inconnu. Il suivit le directeur sortir de la pièce. Ce dernier lui indiqua le chemin pour entrer dans la salle du banquet, tandis que le vieil homme passerait par une autre entrée afin de rejoindre la table des professeurs.

L'amnésique entra donc dans le hall par la grande porte. Peu de gens remarquèrent son entrée car tous avaient les yeux tournés à l'opposé de là où il se trouvait. Ce qui captivait tant les élèves était apparemment une file de jeunes gens d'une dizaine d'année au fond du hall, serrés les uns contre les autres, l'air anxieux. Il chercha quelque temps où étaient les seuls gens qu'il connaissait dans cette grande attablée. Et il trouva Lucius.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds était facilement repérable de par sa couleur de cheveux assez flashante, mais aussi à cause de l'assemblée qui se tenait autour de lui. Qu'ils soient âgés de 12 ans ou de 18, tous regardaient Lucius. C'était peut être une bonne vingtaine de personnes aux cravates vertes et argent qui étaient en trian de boire les paroles du blond. Stan avala sa salive, prit son courage à deux mains et alla à la table qui apparemment était celle des Serpentards. Nott fut le premier à l'appercevoir. Il lui fit un grand signe de la main. Stan alla s'asseoir à coté de lui.

"Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Tu es en quelle année ? Tu es dans quelle maison ? Ca te plait ici ? Tu trouve ça joli"

"Heu..." Bafouilla Stan "Une question à la fois... Pour te repondre je suis en 5eme année d'après le directeur, mais j'en changerai peut être en cours d'année, il m'a mis à Serpentard parce que vous y êtiez, toi et Lucius, et heu jai oublié c'était quoi les autres questions."

"Hmm... A serpentard... Ca va être amusant... J'espère que tu seras dans notre chambre" S'enthousiasma Nott.

"Il le sera forcément." Coupa Bellatrix "Si Dumbledore l'a mis à Serpentard c'est pour qu'il soit avec vous, alors il sera forcement dans votre chambre."

"Pas bête Bellatrix..."

"En tout cas, c'est réjouissant de voir que le directeur pense que nous serons une bonne influence sur ce jeune homme." Intervint Lucius "C'est étonnant, mais extrêmement plaisant et interessant..."

"Influence ?"

"Oui Stan, tu es amnésique, c'est donc nous qui allons t'apprendre la plus grande partie de ce que être sorcier signifie... Et comme on est humain, on ne pourra être totalement objectif. Ca sera donc une certaine influence."

Rogue leur fit signe de se taire, en effet, tandis qu'ils bavardaient allégrement, le choipeaux avait chanté sa chanson et la sous directrice commençait à appeler les nouveaux. Ils avaient quasiment tous l'air stressés et anxieux, ce qui remarquez est totalement compréhensibleà 11 ans dans un chateau aussi grand, parmis autant de monde y'avait de quoi mouiller son pantalon.

Lorsque les élèves furent repartis (en proportion quasiment égales d'après ce que compta Stan) Dumbledore se leva, se racla la gorge et commença ce que Lucius nommait 'son satané discour de debut d'année'. Tout les éléves se tournèrent vers le vieil homme, même Lucius et sa bande. Ainsi fit Stan.

"Tout d'abord bonjour à vous tous et toutes, et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je ne vous bassinerai pas avec les règles que vous connaissez toutes où que à defaut vous enseigneront les préfets et préfètes de votre maison. Je vous rapellerai juste que vous n'avez pas accès à la forêt interdite. Hormis ceci, ce que j'ai à vous dire est de la plus haute importance. Comme vous le savez sans doute, des dissonances se font entendre en ce moment entre différents sorciers d'opinions différentes. Je vous demanderai de ne pas vous laisser distraire par les on-dit. Le trouble, le doute, les suspicions sont les ennemis d'une vue degagée... Je ne vous demande évidemment pas de faire l'autruche en n'écoutant rien, et en ne vous tenant pas au courant, bien au contraire, juste de faire attention aux informations que vous pourriez entendre au long de votre année."

Stan regardait les autres sans vraiment comprendre, il ne savait absolument pas de quoi parlait le directeur... Il murmura ceci à Nott qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'écouter le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui repondit "Une sorte de mouvement souterrain serait en train de s'organiser, un mouvement qui viserait à épurer le monde sorcier de ceux qui seraient jugés impurs d'apprendre la sorcellerie."

"Comme à l'époque de Salazar Serpentard " Demanda Stan en se rapellant de ce que lui avait raconté Lucius sur la création de Poudlard et sur ses fondateurs.

"En effet." Répondit Nott. "Les fondateurs de ce groupe, enfin on sait pas si c'est un groupe ou des rumeurs, se basent sur l'idéologie de Salazar Serpentard et se reclament comme ses héritiers. Ceci agite beaucoup les foules en ce moment, beaucoup de gens en parlent, mais le ministère ne s'est jamais exprimé sur ces rumeurs. Jamais une seule fois la gazette du sorcier n'en a parléça reste des rumeurs, rien de plus mais rien de moins."

Un grand gaillard se tourna vers les deux, le regard courroucé reclamant apparement leur silence, ce à quoi ils obéirent sans se faire prier... Le directeur était en train de terminer son discour en parlant des differentes nouveautés notamment des cours qui serai desormais dispensés, autre que la magie pour diversifier les élèves. Ces derniers auraient désormais le choix d'apprendre une autre langue, faire de l'artétudier des choses diverses, en plus de leurs cours habituels. C'était la première année ou ceci était organisé, elle servirait d'année d'essai.() Lucius sembla étonné par cette nouvelle mesure mais n'en dit rien. La plupart des élèves étaient pour leur part tout bonnement enchantés de cette nouveauté, qui bien que signifiant des cours en plus et donc du travail en plus, qui semblait somme toute interessante et même peut être meme amusante.

Et puis il y eût le banquet qui remplit généreusement les estomacs de tout les participants, et il fut temps de monter dans les chambres, où de descendre suivant les cas. Stan eût à descendre. En effet la salle commune de Serpentard était située au sous sol. Il fut au départ intrigué et un peu paniqué à l'idée de vivre à la 'cave'... Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ce qu'était cette cave en question. Bien qu'au sous-sol, la salle commune de Serpentard était agréablement eclairée. Des lustres en fer étaient accrochés à divers endroits de la piece afin d'illuminer totalement la grande salle. Des bougeoirs aux formes alambiquées étaient posés sur les tables, ou près des fauteuils afin d'améliorer lecture ou le travail. Les pierres anciennes étaient ornées de diverses tapisseries et tableaux dans lesquels dominaient les couleurs vertes et grises, couleurs de la maison. L'amnésique était émerveillé par cette pièce immense. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir mis les pieds dans une pièce aussi grande, aussi ancienne et aussi sobrement mais efficacement decorée...

Les tableaux semblaient représenter des personnes anciennes, du moins au vu des coiffures et des robes qu'arboraient les femmes. Tous les portraits se regardaient, regardaient les élèves, chuchotaient avec excitation ou pointaient du doigt les nouveaux arrivants, le premières années, facilement repérables à l'emerveillement qui se peignait sur leur visage. Stan s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son dortoir à la suite de Nott quand un portrait capta son attention.

A la droite de la porte d'entrée du dortoir des gars était accroché le portrait d'une jeune femme. Cette dernière avait la peau extrêmement claire, quasiment blanche et de longs cheveux noirs bleutés qui encadraient son visage. Le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres semblait fantomatique. Elle portait une robe de velour noire dont le decolleté plongeant semblait ne pas s'arreter avant la limite de la décence. Stan se rendu compte avec horreur que c'était la femme qu'il avait vu deux nuits avant d'entrer au chateau. Et chose plus bizarre encore... Elle était le seul portrait à ne pas bouger, les yeux toujours ouvert, aucun souffle ne gonflant sa poitrine. Stan aggripa le bras de Nott en lui demandant en begayant qui était ce portrait.

"On en sait pas plus que toi... C'est le seul portrait de tout le chateau qui ne bouge pas... Comme si il avait figé la beauté de la dame. Personne ne sait de qui il s'agit, même les autres portraits qui pourtant sont au courant de tout... Bellatrix a longtemps cherché dessus, tu devrais lui demander."

"Me demander quoi " Interogea la jeune fille qui passait à coté d'eux. Nott lui expliqua le sujet de la conversation et la reponse ne se fit pas attendre.

"Depuis mon arrivée je travaille sur ça, ca n'a sans doute pas de sens mais ca m'intrigue. Il n'est fait mention nulle part dans toute la bibliothèque de ce protrait... Tout ce que j'ai trouvé, ce sont des legendes et des racontards comme quoi cette jeune fille fut l'une des amantes de Salazar, qu'elle aurait trahi, et qu'elle aurait disparu mysterieusement. Je n'ai jamais pu en apprendre plus."

Stan fut parcouru d'un frisson. Quand il entra dans sa chambre , il cru voir, du coin de l'oeil, la Dame le suivre du regard.

**Fin du Chapitre**

_Voila , un chapitre de terminé , dites merci a la fac de me faire ecrire plus souvent... _

_() hmmm certains l'auront deviné, jai ce genre de cours, nommé UE libres à la fac... Pourquoi mes personnages n'y auraient-ils pas droit ?_

_ pas de reviews malheureux... songez a moi >  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hmm... Dites merci a la fac et a mon jumeau adoré pour me faire ecrire plus vite et plus souvent (on est loin des deux chapitres par an là XD , deux chapitres en deux semaines je roXXe quand même... Merci mon dabYou de me corriger aussi xAllé hop on continue _

_  
**Disclaimer** : Nothing mine... _

_**rating**: hmmm G la _

_**Synopsis** : Lucius a 16ans et recueille un amnésique.. Amnésique qui se retrouve a Poudlard chez les serpentards et qui semble 'hanté' par une dame mysterieuse.._

_**Staring:**  
Lucius, Severus, Nott et Bellatrix .. Je ne vous ferrai pas l'affront de vous les présenter "_

_Stan/stubby: L'amnésique... _

**Chapitre 6: Première Journée ou comment s'habituer a Poudlard**

La pluie tombait sur le château quand Stan se reveilla. Ce fut d'ailleurs le bruit de la pluie contre les hautes fenêtres du dortoir qui le reveilla. Il se demanda où il était pendant quelques instants, puis les éléments lui revinrent en mémoire... Il était à Poudlard dans ce qui se nommait une école de sorcellerie. Non, décidement ce n'était pas un rêve, il était bel et bien dans un lit à baldaquin, dans un château ancien aux murs épais et autour de lui dormait quatre jeunes hommes. Enfin, dormaient, c'était un grand mot. Nott avait ouvert les tentures de son lit et fouillait dans sa malle un truc quelconque les autres avaient les draperies fermées. Nott remarqua l'eveil de Stan et se tourna vers lui.

"Hello Stubby... Hmm t'es tout decoiffé... J'adore... Tu me rapelle vraiment ma migale tu sais ? ... Ahhhh" finit-il en soupirant.

Stubby le regarda sans vraiment savoir à cette heure matinale si Nott était fou, si il venait de l'insulter, ou si c'était sensé être un compliment. Il prefera ne pas chercher et lui faire sourire en retour.

"Je vais prendre ma douche tu viens ?... Je prenait toujours ma douche avec Stubby, elle était sur mon épaule pendant que je me lavait... Elle adorai l'eau."

Décidement il était fou. "Hmm, non merci, je pense que je me laverai ce soir, je suis trop endormi pour aller me laver."

"Dommage." Dit Nott en se deshabillant.

"Tu fais quoi la ?"

"Bah je me déshabille... Si je va me doucher, faut bien que j'enleve mes fringues de nuit et si je les enlève là bas à la douche, ça me fait les raporter ici, et j'aime pas me fatiguer alors je me déshabille ici..."

Stan regarda Nott se déshabiller et traverser la chambre totalement nu, une serviette à la main, en direction des douches. Il se demanda si c'était quelque chose de normal... "Oui c'est comme ça tout les matins" Lui répondit Lucius.

Stan se tourna vers lui le regard interrogateur."Comment as-tu su que c'était ce que je me demandais ? Les sorciers savent lire les pensées ?" Lui demanda-t-il un peu anxieux, il faut l'avouer... Qui avait envie qu'on puisse lire dans ses pensées...

"Oh non... Enfin certains sorciers le peuvent , mais c'est plutôt rare, enfin tout dépend le pouvoir de chaque possesseur aussi... Enfin, en faite j'ai vu tes yeux alors j'ai facilement compris..."

Stan lui souri, soulagé, non qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher sur le moment , mais par mesure de precautions... Nott revint bientôt et se vetit de son uniforme... Qui apparemment était dans un sale état.. Lucius y jeta un regard dédaigneux et se vétit à son tour, ainsi que Stan. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle des Serpentards, où ils trouvèrent une Bellatrix pestant contre la cheminée qui apparement chauffait de trop dans son dortoir. Laissant la jeune fille parler aux pierres ils allèrent manger.

C'était la première fois que Stan pénétrait dans le château de jour. Il était moins majestueux que vu de nuit mais n'en était pas moins impressionnant. Il perdait de la magie et du mystère qu'il avait la nuit, mais avait la clarté et la noblesse le jour. Il n'avait pas remarqué la veille le plafond aux couleurs changeantes d'un ciel de Septembre. Il se cru dehors quand il entra dans la grande salle tellement l'illusion était magiquement bien représentée.Mais il faisait bon, chaud et il n'y avait pas de vent dans la salle ce qui acheva de le convaincre qu'il était bien à l'intérieur.

Le petit dejeuner était copieux. Il ignorait si il en avait déjà eu des repas aussi copieux mais en tout cas il ne mit pas de temps du tout à s'y habituer. Il dévora tout ce qui lui était proposé avec une joie qui d'après John faisait peur à voir. Ce fut donc le ventre repus qu'ils allèrent en cours... Qui pouvait rêver mieux pour un premier cour de l'année qu'un cours d'histoire de la magie... Stan y alla donc seul, n'étant pas dans la même classe que ses connaissances. Il se rendit donc à la salle du deuxième étage ou étaient dispensés les cours d'histoire. Ce fut pour lui l'occasion de voir pour la première fois sa classe.

Elle était composée d'une petite trentaine de personnes. Tous d'origines et d'aspects differents avec pour seul point commun l'habit aux couleurs vertes et argent. Il y'avait plus de garçons que de filles. Elles devaient représenter un peu plud du tiers pas plus, pas moins. Il n'eût pas le temps de les détailler énormement mais remarqua quand même deux choses.

Tout d'abord ils avaient tous ou presque le regard qui se tournait et se fixait vers lui. C'était ma foi une chose à laquelle il aurait pu/du s'attendre... En effet il était le nouveau dans la classe et des nouveaux qui arrivent au beau milieu d'une année comme ça, sans expliquer d'où il a été transferé ni rien devait paraitre suspect... La deuxième chose c'est qu'ils avaient tous des têtes d'enterrement, ce qu'il ne comprennait pas vraiment.

Il le comprit néanmoins très rapidement au bout d'environ cinq minutes de cours. Le professeur Binns était en effet un fantôme et ses cours étaient aussi intéressants et vivants qu'un moustique vaporisé de Baygon© et encore c'était déja très généreux... Après un discours qui devait avoir servi quelques milliers de fois sur l'importance de ce domaine, il commença tout de suite par le programme établi... A savoir la position de la communauté sorcière à l'époque victorienne jusqu'au début du siècle. La dernière année étant consacrée à la sorcellerie des temps modernes.

Après avoir pendant 5 bonnes minutes tenté de suivre et de s'intéresser au cour, il décida d'abandonner quand il vit que personne dans la classe n'écoutait. Son voisin de droite était en train de finir sa nuit d'une manière fort peu discrète et sa voisine de gauche avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. C'était une jeune fille d'apparence assez bizarre, un peu trop pâle peut être, les traits un peu trop tirés aussi, un peu trop maquillée aussi...

Son apparence ajouté à son ennui l'aurait presque faite ressembler à un cadavre si elle ne respirait pas pleinement le plus bruyamment possible l'ennui ancré dans le regard. "C'est comme ça à tout les cours ?" s'hasarda Stan timidement.. Après tout il allait rester au minimum six mois dans cette classe il fallait bien quand même qu'il fasse ami-ami avec ses camarades.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle avait vraiment le visage pâle. "Oui... Tout les cours... Tout les ans.. Toutes les semaines... Si il y'avait un moyen de tuer les fantômes je le ferai volontiers rien que pour m'épargner ca..."

"Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'éviter ? On ne peut pas être absent..."  
Elle eut l'air presque étonnée puis son visage redevint impassible... "Je me demande vraiment d'où tu viens... Non on ne peut pas sécher comme disent les moldus... Nous sommes à Poudlard. les préfets font leur boulot de pions on ne peut plus sérieusement et la magie c'est assez chaud pour la contourner et ne pas se faire prendre tu sais..."

"C'est dommage... Parce que je pense que j'apprendrai autant dans ma chambre avec un livre que dans ce cours..."

"Ah bah ça pour sur.. J'ai jamais ecouté à un seul de ses cours ça m'empeche pas d'avoir 18 de moyenne" retorqua le jeune fille l'air légèrement suffisant. "Et puis de toute facon , il ne fait QUE reciter une sorte de livre... Un livre assez vieux d'ailleurs, il dit des choses même plus au programme."

"Il y'a une bibliothèque ici ? Que j'emprunte les livres d'histoire ? Parce que les prochains cours je pense que j'emmenerai mon oreiller."

"Oui il y'a une bibliothèque, je pourrais te la montrer si t'as besoin d'aide, mais au pire je te passerai mes livres d'histoires. L'histoire de la magie est une matière qui me passionne, oui je sais ça a pas l'air mais on aurait un autre prof et un autre genre de cours... Donc je peux t'en filer à moi."

"Merci énormement. Au fait tu te nommes ?"

"On m'a nommée Mary. Mais bon j'aurai sans doute choisi autre chose j'aurai eu le choix..."

"On veut toujours ce que l'on n'a pas... Et puis c'est pas comme si tu te nommais Gertrude, Cunegonde ou Colette."

Ceci suffit à faire rire la jeune fille. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle puis se détournèrent "Oui tu n'as pas tort je dois avouer" Souffla t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. "Enfin je persiste à penser qu'on devrait donner la parole aux enfants pour les prénoms... Mais c'ets physiquement impossible d'un coté psychologique et pratique."

"Hmm.. Oui je pense et on n'a pas meilleur goût que nos parents je pense." Il se demanda un moment quel pouvait bien être le nom que lui avaient donné ses parents... C'est quand même quelque chose qu'on garde toute sa vie normalement, un prénom , autant on peut changer de nom par mariage ou autre, mais de prénom... Ca lui semblait un peu comme trahir la mémoire et le désir de ses parents. En même temps ca n'était pas sa faute à lui si il n'avait pas de prénom en ce moment... Hormis ceux dont l'avait affublé Lucius et Nott.

"En passant tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton prénom... Parce-que tu es LE nouveau dont quasiment tout le monde parle mais je n'ai pas encore entendu un seul prénom de la bouche des rapporteurs de service... Tu me laisses etre la première à le savoir ?" Demanda-t-elle en faisant une tête supliante de canichou.

Il sourit "Désolé, mais les personnes de mon dortoir le savent depuis déjà quelques jours... Mais je peux faire en sorte que tu sois la premiere de ma classe à le savoir." Elle hocha la tête un grand sourire aux levres. "Je me nomme Stanislaus, raccourci en Stan par la plupart, et surnommé Stubby par Nott"

"Hmm... Nott ? Le grand tout fou arrivé de Salem?" Stan hocha la tête. "Il a toujours été bizarre de toute maniere. Enfin bref. Enchantée Stan" dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Il la lui serra et lui répondit que tout le plaisir était pour lui.  
Ils passèrent le reste du cours à parler, enfin Stan demandait tout ce qu'il pouvait à Mary et elle lui repondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il la trouvait drôle, un peu bizarre sans doute mais drôle. Ce fut donc côte à côte qu'ils descendirent les marches pour se rendre au cour de potion qui marquerai la fin de la journée.

Ils s'apprétaient à entrer dans le cachot de potion quand ils croisèrent un groupe de quatre jeunes garçons qui pouffaient de rire, aux couleurs de griffondor. Des insultes commencèrent à fuser de la part des camarades de Stubby envers les arrivants, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi d'ailleur. L'un des quatres gosses croisa le regard de Stan, qui se sentit faiblir. C'était le même garcon que celui qu'il avait croisé au chemin de traverse, les même cheveux de jais, les yeux clairs et un joli visage. Il se sentit basculer, puis sentit une main dans son dos, quelqu'un qui le retenait. Et puis la pression qui cède et le sol.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il était affalé par terre avec Mary penchée au dessus de lui en répétant son prenom entrecoupé de 'ça va ?'. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de comprendre qu'on était en train de lui parler et qu'il était couché par terre dans un couloir sombre et glauque de Poudlard. Une femme se pencha bientot au dessus de lui.

"Vous allez bien ? Tenez, buvez ceci ca va vous requinquer".

Il obéit à la femme et pris le flacon qu'elle lui tendait. C'était une potion couleur caramel qui d'ailleur avait une odeur assez proche de ce dernier. Il le bu et remercia la dame. C'était une jeune femme à la peau pale, de longs cheveux blonds relevés en chignon dont les boucles lui ornaient les épaules. Elle portait une robe serrée au niveau du buste qui s'élargissait au niveau des hanches faite de velour émeraude et de tulle noir. Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

"Ca va ? Vous allez bien ? Vous tiendrez le cour ? Ou vous preferez aller à l'infirmerie ?"

Il balbutia que ca irait, qu'il se sentait mieux, qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était tombé,que oui il avait mangé ce matin, que non il n'avait pas de problèmes de santé à sa connaissance. La femme qui ne devait pas avoir trente ans le regarda avec un sourire et lui dit d'aller à son cours, tout le monde était déja rentré sauf Mary qui regardait l'amnésique avec une certaine peur, comme si il allait lui claquer entre les mains.

Ce fut donc sous les regards de tout ses camarades et de ceux d'une autre classe, Serdaigle apparement qu'il entra en cours de potion. Le professeur n'était apparement pas encore arrivé. Il se trouva donc une place avec Mary et ils s'installèrent au troisieme rang à coté de deux Serdaigles. Puis la porte claqua et le professeur entra.

Ou plutot la Professeur. Les cheveux longs, la grande robe c'etait la femme qui avait soigné Stan (1). Il ouvrit de grands yeux alors que tout le monde les baissaient comme attendant la permission de la dame pour les lever. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche c'était toujours la douce voix qui avait parlé à Stan dans la couloir.

"Très bien, bienvenue à vous dans cette 5ème année en potions. Celle-ci est pour certains la dernière où vous manipulerez fioles et produits, c'est pourquoi j'ai l'intention de vous donner des cours dans l'objectif des cours de potions de l'année prochaine... Oui c'est formellement contradictoire mais peu importe, je ne vais pas en pénaliser car certains arrêtent l'année prochaine. Vous aurez des cours aussi durs qu'auparavent, si ce n'est pire. Mais ça vous permettra d'avoir tous les choix devant vous à la fin de l'année. Je vous demanderai aussi de bein choisir votre binome, le même que l'année dernière serait un bon choix. Vous n'en changerez pas de l'année alors tachez de prendre quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance, car pour les travaux à deux si c'est un flemmard... Une fois ceci fait, venez inscrire vos noms sur la feuille ici."

Stan tourna la tete vers Mary "Tu étais avec qui l'année dernière?"

Elle se mit à rire puis repondit "Moi avec quelqu'un ? Non, je fais peur même aux serpentards, j'étais toute seule, comme toujours."

"Et euh cette année... Tu veux encore être seule ? Parce que euh... Je connais pas grand chose aux potions et je pense que j'aurai du mal tout seul..."

"Okay pas de problème, ça ne me dérange pas de travailler à deux. Tu n'as qu'à aller écrire ça sur le parchemin".  
C'est ce qu'il fit. Le premier cours de potion fût seulement consacré à des rappels et des manipulations de base que la professeur, Mlle Vorcia, sembla leur faire seulement pour le nouveau venu qui avoua en début de séance qu'il ne connaissait vraiment rien. Il devina aussi que Dumbledore avait du signaler son cas à tout les professeurs. Cette scéance de 'repos' sembla réjouir les autres élèves en tout cas, car c'était tout sauf difficile.

Quand ils remontèrent des sombres cachots, une troupe d'élèves se compressaient contre un panneau à la droite de la porte de la grande salle. Apparement ce qu'il y avait d'affiché était soit très important soit très passionnant pour réunir tant de monde... Stan se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir là bas quand il vit Nott sortir avec difficulté de la masse.

"C'est la liste des enseignements divers dont a parlé le directeur hier... Et c'est vraiment divers... Y'a même des cours de cuisine..." dit-il en riant.

"Y'a quoi d'autre ?" demanda Mary.

"Tiens? ... Tu fout quoi avec elle Stan ? " Un regard noir plus tard: "Bah de tout vraiment de tout, que ça soit des cours de cuisine, de dessin, de musique, des trucs sur l'orientation des langues aussi tres nombreuses, beaucoup beaucoup de choses... Mais ça sera sans doute plus clair quand toute la masse aura degagé en attendant je va manger(2)... Tu viens Stan ?"

Stan suivi Nott tandis que la jeune fille partait à son dortoir. Lucius et Lestrange étaient déàa attablés. Ils parlaient justement de ces enseignements divers et variés.

"Je persiste à trouver ça bizarre... Il y'a forcement une raison pour que le directeur nous impose ce genre de choses. Surtout maintenant, maintenant que ça prend forme. La coincidence est bien trop énorme... Par contre je ne vois pas vraiment l'interêt... Si encore c'était des cours du genre politique ou ce genre où on pourrait t'embobiner le cerveau je dis pas mais là..."

"Tu vois toujours le mal partout Lucius. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi , et surtout le directeur. il est probable qu'il fasse cela sans la moindre arrière pensée si ce n'est de nous diversifier..."

"Toute facon le mieux c'est d'attendre de voir... Ce n'est que quand nous aurons les cours que nous pourrons voir ce qui se trame réellement la dessous" les coupa Bellatrix "C'est pour quand qu'il faut choisir ?"

"D'ici à une semaine je crois" Répondit Lucius. "C'est assez court j'ai l'impression... Enfin le temps de faire les listes et tout, je ne pense pas qu'on commence ça avant octobre... Ce que je me demande c'est si ça comptera pour nos exams de fin d'année... Enfin pas que je pense avoir besoin de trucs pour avoir mes exams mais bon, ca donnerait une explication si ça comptait au moins... Si ça compte pas c'est qu'il y'a forcement quelque chose de louche là dessous moi je dit."

"Vous allez prendre quoi ?" demanda Stan en découpant une tomate.

"Pas la moindre idée, j'ai même pas regardé la feuille il y'a trop de monde là bas..."

"Idem" Répondit Lestrange.

"Hmm moi, je ne sais pas, je me ferai bien un petit cours d'initiation à l'invocation, ça peut être plutôt intéressant. Les initiations aux formations d'auror aussi... Pas que y'en ai explicitement mais quand j'ai vu "resistance aux sorts dangereux" , "les proccès célebres" et ce genre de trucs je ne peux penser qu'à ça... Et jai pas envie de faire un truc culcul comme la bouffe. J'ai des domestiques pour ca."

"Mais je me demande... Qui va donner ces cours ? A-t-on des professeurs qualifiés ? Ou est-ce que va falloir en engager d'autres ?"

Lucius regarda Nott comme si ce dernier était un génie. "Mais bien sur! C'ets exactement ça ! Nott tu es genial! Je t'aime!"

"Hmm.. je sais je sais chéri.. Si tu m'expliquais pourquoi maintenant ca m'aiderait peut-etre "

"Hmmm... Non rien, je verrai quand on aura plus d'infos, mais si ce à quoi je pense s'avère bon, on va avoir du mal cette année..."

"Du mal à quoi ?"

"A rien Stan à rien."

Il ne fut plus jamais allusion à cette révélation qu'avait eu Lucius de tout le dejeuner. Stan se demandait quand même de quoi ils parlaient. Mais bon, il n'était avec eux que depuis moins d'une semaine, il ne pouvait donc pas exiger d'être mis au courant de leurs moindres secrets, ce serait à la fois totalement déplacé et aussi tout bonnement indiscret. Lucius et sa bande partirent à leur cours laissant à Stan le soin de retourner au dortoir passer son apres-midi.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune des serpentard il fut étonné de trouver Severus frappant de rage contre les coussins des fauteuils, seul dans la grande pièce. Aussitôt que le jeune garcon l'apperçu, il s'arrêta tout de suite et se laissa tomber dans un fauteil pour regarder ailleurs. Stan hésita un moment avait d'entamer la conversation.

"Pourquoi tu frappait les coussins ?"

Severus leva la tête et Stan put voir une cicatrice qui lui ballafrait la joue, le sang qui s'écoulait d'une de ses lèvres et ses yeux rouges. "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Il balaya la question d'un geste de la main. "Rien laisse j'ai l'habitude à force."

"L'habitude d'être amoché ? ..."

Le garcon hocha la tete. Il faisait pitié à voir. Stan ne connaissait rien de lui, ne l'aimait pas plus que ça, mais ne le detestait pas non plus, il l'avait juste trouvé bizarre le peu de fois où il l'avait vu. Mais là il lui faisait de la peine ce gosse d'une douzaine d'année au visage balafré comme si il s'était battu.

"Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ca ?"

"Je te dis de laisser."

"C'est la bande à Potter je supose." Répondit une voix féminine. "Desolée d'avoir écouté la conversation mais vous parlez tellement fort que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement."

Stan et Snape tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'ou partait la voix en question, à savoir au fond de la salle. Ils y virent Mary, recroquevillée sur un siège un livre et une plume à la main.

"De quoi tu te mèle toi!"répliqua Severus "Retourne avec tes livres et tes tracas et laisse moi en paix."

"La bande à Potter c'est qui ?"

"La bande que tu as croisé juste avant de t'évanouir."

"Tu t'es evanoui?" Demanda Severus l'air à la fois surpris et interessé.

"Oui" Avoua Stan légèrement honteux. "Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, pourtant j'ai mangé ce matin et j'ai même plutot bien dormi..."

"Bah en même temps si tu es amnésique c'est que tu as dû recevoir un certain choc à la tête ou en tout cas, qu'il y'a eu quelque chose qui n'allait pas sinon, tu n'aurais pas perdu ainsi la mémoire." Répondit Severus. A l'expression de Mary, l'amnésique devina qu'elle ne connaissait rien de son état. Il se dit qu'il lui expliquerait le plus tôt possible.

"Hmm... Bien essayé comme sujet pour détourner la conversation, mais ça ne marche pas. Pourquoi cette bande t'a t'elle fait ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?"

Le garcon tourna la tête et refusa de dire un mot de plus. Ce fut Mary qui s'en chargea. "je ne connais pas les détails, je ne connais ni Severus ni la bande à Potter personnelement, tout ce que je vois c'est que depuis l'année dernière, leur entrée à Poudlard soit, ils s'acharnent sur lui... Et apparement c'est reparti pour cette année."

Stan ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire. Ce jeune garcon était donc la cible des autres de son age... C'était triste de voir comment pouvait être cruel les enfants entre eux. A seulement 12ans..."Je... Je suis désolé d'avoir amené ça sur le tapis" balbutia l'amnésique.

"C'est pas grave, je suis habitué..." Sourit difficilement severus... "Enfin, t'as l'air de faire ami ami avec tout les rejetés on dirait... Sans vouloir te vexer le cadavre... Euhh tu tu t'appelles comment déjà ?" demanda-t-il à Mary.

"Les rejetés?"

"Mary, je me nomme Mary. Et Oui Stan, les rejetés... Autant de monde m'apprécie que Severus... Enfin c'est pas pareil, je suis une fille, jamais personne ne s'est attaqué à moi physiquement mais bon, comme premières rencontres d'un nouveau amnésique tu fais fort." Dit-elle en riant.

Stan la détailla et essaya de comprendre pourquoi elle était dans le meme cas que Rogue. Okay, elle était un peu bizarre d'aspect, la peau trop pâle, semblant ne pas avoir de vie, les cheveux qui lui cachaient quasiment totalement le visage, un habit qui ne lui allait pas vraiment... Elle le regarda, parfaitement consciente qu'il était en train de la détailler, jusqu'à ce quelle l'emporte et qu'il détourne les yeux.

Il porta les yeux sur le portrait qui était juste au dessus du fauteuil où elle se tenait. Un portait qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Le portrait d'une dame au visage pâle et aux longs cheveux. Il regarda le protrait puis Mary, puis le portrait...

Mary...

C'était Mary sur le portrait. Une Mary d'une vingtaine d'année, mise en valeur, une Mary qui souriait. Une Mary des temps anciens.

Mary...

** Fin du Chapitre **

_Voili voilou Chapitre terminé... OKay okay , il ne se passe pas grand chose mais il est uen sorte de comment on dit ? une base... Une sorte de mise en place et une manière de faire entrer le personnage de Mary dans l'histoire.. J'espere que vous appreciez   
(1) Oui tout le monde voit les profs de potions comme rogue dan sle genre graisseux pas beaux etc etc .. Mais le poison reste d'après moi une arme de femme , voila pourquoi c'ets une jolie damoiselle qui enseigne les potions.  
(2) Nan ca n'ets pas une faute d'orthographe Nott a sa conjugaison a sa sauce donc conjugue mal la premiere personne.. (bon okay c'ets juste que jai se tic de language donc que forcement mes persos de meme)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hmm... Say thanks to the fac and to an twinto make me write again and again..-a decidé de faire ses entetes de chapitres dans toutes les langues imaginable -va peiner-. _

_anywya , merci a mon jumeau pour m'avoir corrigé et approté els corections necessaires a cette fic ;p_

_Disclaimer : Nothing mine..._

_rating: hmmm G la _

_Synopsis : Lucius a 16ans et recueille un amnésique... Amnésique qui se retrouve a Poudlard chez les serpentards et qui semble 'hanté' par une dame mysterieuse..._

_Staring:_

_Lucius, Severus, Nott et Bellatrix ... je ne vous ferrez pas l'affront de vous les présenter "_

_Stan/stubby: L'amnésique... _

_Mary: Serpentarde, 5eme année, pas populaire,ressemblance troublante avec un portrait de la salle commune._

**Chapitre 7: Une soirée comme tant d'autre ou l'omniprésence des couloirs.**

Il fait sombre. Il fait sale. Il fait froid. Trois phrases qui résument le couloir dans lequel s'aventurent quatres jeunes adolescents. Lumière au bout de la baguette ils avancent sans se préoccuper de l'endroit où ils mettent les pieds. La chair de poule sur les bras, ils semblent bien connaître le chemin.des murs de pierre de chaque coté. Pas assez de place pour être à deux de front. La lumière qui danse sur les murs. moins de 20 centimètres entre le plafond et le crane du plus grand des quatres. Et soudain une lumière aveuglante. Le couloir s'élargit et devient une grande piece. Le plafond devient haut. Le sol est propre. Des chandèles dansent le long des murs. Des gens assis. Un signe discret et rapide de l'homme assis à la table au centre de la pièce.

Les quatre quittèrent les capuches et époussetèrent leur cape. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. On arrive encapuchonné et si le signe est bon on se découvre. Le signe était particulier à chacun. Si il n'était pas bon... Il ne leur restait pas grand chose à faire, si ce n'est rester couvert mais c'est que quelque chose clochait. Mais apparemment tout allait bien. Ils se dévêtirent donc de leurs capes et s'installèrent à la table. C'était une très longue table rectangulaire. Une quinzaine de personne devaient pouvoir se tenir de chaque coté. Une quinzaine d'adolescents. A chaque bout siègeait un adulte. L'un des deux était masqué, d'un masque noir. L'autre était à découvert.

Il n'était pas très gros. Même plutot maigre. Il était assez vieux aussi. Ou du moins c'était l'impression que donnaient ses traits tirés et ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Il avait un début de calvatie qui clairsemait ses cheveux gris cendre. Il portait une longue robe de velours noir. Ses mains étaient jointes devant lui sur la table. Il attendit que tout le monde fut installé pour commencer.

"Bonsoir à vous mes chers jeunes hommes, et jeunes femmes." Un 'Bonjour monsieur' unanime lui fit echo. "Je suis heureux de vous revoir après tout ces mois sans vous réunir. Je vous épargenerai le discours de la joie que j'éprouve à vous revoir mes enfants. Néanmoins j'espère que vous appréciez cette réunion autant que moi. Une nouvelle année s'annonce, et elle s'annonce porteuse de grands espoirs."

Il claqua des doigts et chacun vit apparaitre devant lui un verre de vin rouge, comme chaque année. "Le mouvement souterrain s'étend de plus en plus... Ne serait-ce qu'ici... Nous n'étions que dix autour de cette table il y'a cinq années de cela. Nous sommes trente. Nous prenons de l'ampleur. Dans tout les endroit où des sorciers se reunissent, de petites communautés telles que la notre prennent forme. Petit à petit tout est infiltré. Il ne nous reste à ce jour que très peu d'objectifs non atteints."

Un sourire éclairait la plupart des visages. "Certains d'entre vous ne seront peut être même pas adulte quand Le Grand Projet se mettra en marche. La ligne d'arrivée se rapproche de nous. Le temps est compté. Nos réunions auront bientôt une raison d'exister. Bientôt nous sortirons au grand jour. Bientôt... Enfin, je ne vais pas vous rabacher ceci pendant toute la reunion... Ca vous ferait vite chier et vous deserteraient... Non, au contraire, nous allons redefinir nos objectifs pour cette année scolaire qui ne sont pas si differents de ceux de l'année dernière. Qui peut me les redefinir ? Hmm Lucius dis nous le."

Le jeune homme en question se leva, bien droit et commença à parler tel on dirait un poême qu'on aurait appris par coeur. "Loyal je serai envers mes compagnons et convictions. Dans le silence je garderai ces réunions. J'amenerai de nouveaux apprentis avec moi. Sur mes gardes je resterai. Et obéissance au seigneur des ténebres je jurerai."

Le vieil homme sourit puis frappa dans ses mains. C'est bien Lucius , toujours aussi plein de mémoire, toujours aussi doué, toujours aussi présent. Tu fais honneur à ta famille." Lucius sourit faiblement et se rassit. "Ceci résume bien cette année qui s'annonce. Nous sommes encore condamnés au silence mais plus pour longtemps. Notre temps viendra soyons patient. Gardez vos langues. N'oubliez jamais ça. De chacun ici dépend la securité de nous tous. Plus que jamais infiltrez vous, plus que jamais essayez d'être le plus au courant possible, le plus près des sources de pouvoir ou de troubles. Soyez là où il faut quand il faut."

Chacun hocha la tete. Le climat aurait presque été oppressant si le vieil homme n'exprimait pas une telle joie de revoir ses apprentis. La personne masquée prit la parole. "Notre temps approche en effet... Mais l'autre camps devient de plus en plus suspicieux. N'attirez pas l'attention. Je ne veux pas revoir le phoenix."

"En effet" appuya le vieil homme. "C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire aujourd'hui. Avez vous des choses à me dire de votre coté ?"

Lucius leva la main. "Dumbledore a mis en place des sortes d'enseignement libre. J'ai peur que ça soit pour avoir du monde à Poudlard du ministère ou du moins de son camps... Enfin j'ai peur que ceci n'aille contre nos plans. Nosu risquons d'être plus surveillés... Et de ne plus avoir d'horaires aussi arrangeants qu'avant."

Le vieil homme lissa la barbiche qu'il n'avait pas. "Merci de m'en informer Monsieur Malfoy. Je vais me renseigner à ce sujet. C'est assez bizarre que je ne sois pas déjà au courant, ou alors c'est que c'est quelque chose que le ministère lui-même ne sait pas. Si c'est le cas il sera facile de contrecarrer les plans du vieux fou. Je vais me renseigner à ce sujet. Je vous dirai le resultat de ces recherches lors de notre prochaine réunion. Vous en connaitrez l'horaire en temps voulu de la manière habituelle."

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et tous se levèrent. Ils remirent les capes et se retournèrent vers le tunnel d'ou ils étaient arrivés. Chaque petit groupe avait un tunnel. Le chateau était plein de passages secrets... Beaucoups avaient été percés à jours mais de nombreux restaient inconnu, que ça soit par les concierges ou par la plupart des élèves. Cela avait été lors de leur contact pour une soit disant réunion d'information qu'ils avaient decouvert ces tunnels.

Ils devaient sans le moindre doute avoir quelque chose de magique car quasiment personne d'autre que des membres de ce groupe ne pouvaient les voir et les emprunter, ils apparaissaient condamnés aux autres.Nul ne savait qui les avait rendus ainsi mais on se chuchotait que c'était le Seigneur lui même à l'époque où il était étudiant ici. Evidemment cet enchantement pouvait sans doute être facilement contré par un professeur ou un sorcier de haut niveau mais qui irait faire ça, à moins d'être mis au courant évidemment.

Même si quelqu'un découvrait ce tunnel réussissait à passer à travers l'illusion, il ne trouverait qu'une grande salle vide. Ou se perdrait dans le dédale des couloirs. Les Aspirants étaient conduit grâce à un signal magique que eux seuls pouvaient voir. Le système était simple. Lors de la première fois où ils jurèrent loyauté au Seigneur, il leur fut remis un médaillon, d'apparence anodine, avec la Sainte Vierge gravée dans l'or. En realité il s'agissait d'un médaillon enchanté qui réagissait avec un sort qu'emmétait le Vieil Homme quand il voulait les contacter. C'était grâce à ce medaillon qu'ils pouvaient voir la lumière. Grâce à ce medaillon qu'ils n'étaient pas touchés par l'illusion. Un medaillon qu'ils devaient garder plus précieusement que tout.

C'était en effet la seule chose qui permettrait aux autres gens, et aux ennemis, de retrouver le lieu de la réunion et de tout ruiner. C'est pourquoi au fur et à mesure que le temps avait passé, les gens c'étaient réunis en petits comité et un seul d'entre eux avait le médaillon. Généralement la personne la plus ancienne à etre parmis les Aspirants. C'était Lucius pour son groupe. C'était aussi la personne qui essayait de recruter d'autres personnes. Evidemment ça n'était pas explicitement, il ne disait pas 'Allez vient, je va te mener à une reunion d'Aspirants Serviteurs du Mage Noir'.

C'était beaucoup beaucoup plus subtile que ceci. C'était en parlant à des gens. En les amenant sur un terrain de confiance. En essayant de comprendre quelles étaient leurs opinions secrètes, celle qu'ils cachaient au grand jour. En prenant sous leurs ailes les rejetés, les mal-aimés, qu'ils lisaient qui était capable d'être membre des Aspirants. Ils le présentaient ensuite au vieil Homme et au Masqué qui jugeaient si la personne était digne d'en faire partie. Si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était le sort d'oubliettes.

C'est ainsi que le groupe c'était agrandi.Il y'avait évidemment un noyau dur de gens prédestinés, parce que leurs parents étaient formellement favorables au Seigneur Tenebreux, ceux qui faisaient ouvertement part de leurs opinions. Et puis les autres, les timides, ceux qui ne parlaient pas, ceux à qui on ne pensait pas. C'était comme ceci que Severus avait rejoint le groupe des Aspirants. Cela permettait aux gens de s'integrer, de rencontrer des gens aux memes convictions qu'eux.

Quand Lucius et son petit groupe rentrèrent dans la salle commune de serpentard, ils croisèrent Stan en train de parler avec une fille, dont Lucius avait totalement oublié le prénom. Il se souvenait néanmoins que c'était une sang de bourbe. Ce qui était dommage d'ailleur. Elle avait les pouvoirs suffisants pour faire une parfaite Aspirante.

"Ou étiez vous ? Vous rentrez bien tard. Je vous ai perdu de vue après le repas dans la grande salle. Je vous ai cherchés pourtant mais il semblait que vous aviez disparu." Leur demanda Stan.

"On était sortis dans le parc après mangé. En sixieme année on a des plantes à aller cueillir qui ne poussent qu'à la nuit tombée. Tu n'as pas du nous voir sortir."

"Possible, même fort possible... Il y'a beaucoup de monde ici... Je n'arrive pas encore à me reperer. Ca ne fait qu'une petite semaine que je suis arrivé."

"Pas grave Stan, tu t'y fera. Il te faut un temps d'habitutation c'est normal. Tu ne sais meme pas qui tu es et tu te retrouve ici parmis tout ce monde. C'est normal que tu aies du mal" Dit gentiment Bellatrix.

"Hmm, tu ferais une parfaite mère poule Bellatrix."

"Est ce que je te cause Nott ?"

"Nan, mais je pense pas que j'ai besoin de ta permission pour faire des comemntaires sur toi."

"Tu devrai même pas en faire du tout, ça me reposerait." Repliqua la jeune fille avant de monter les marches qui la séparait de son dortoir en marmonnant un 'bonne nuit les gens'.

"En tout cas je suis fatigué moi, je va dormir" Bailla Nott avant de monter les marches du dortoir. "Tu viens Stubby ?"

"Hmm... Je vous rejoindrai plus tard."

Nott monta donc sans Stubby mais suivi de Lucius et Lestranges qui apparement eux aussi avaient sommeil. Le dortoir était vide quand ils y pénétrèrent, ce qui ma foi était logique étant donné que seuls eux trois et Stubby y dormaient. C'était pouttant un dortoir de cinq personnes mais, les deux autres personnes qui étaient là à l'origine avec eux, avaient soit changé de dortoir, soit ne venaient plus en cours. La personne qui avait occupé le lit de Stuby en première année avait du changer de dortoir quand suite à un accident magique pendant des vacances au congo, il était devenu une fille.

L'autre lit inocuppé avait appartenu à un jeune homme qui avait attrapé une étrange maladie il y'a deux années de cela. Il avait donc quitté Poudlard en milieu d'année pour Ste Mangouste où il y est encore. Il envoie des lettres assez régulièrement à sa classe, afin d'assurer qu'il va bien. Mais John avait vu les lettres un jour... C'était une écriture de femme, pas celle du garçon. Il était donc plus que suspicieux au vu du contenu des lettres.

"Au faite, vous savez en quoi vous allez vous inscrire ? Vous vous êtes déjà inscrit dans les cours divers ?" questionna Lestrange "Parce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule semaine pour le faire."

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. Ca devait être la quarantième fois qu'il entendait ça dans la bouche d'un élève ou d'un prof. Tout le monde n'avait que ca en tête en ce moment. Il venait à de plus en plus haïr l'idée de Dumbledore. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde soit obsédé par ça ? Ils le verraient bien en quoi qui était inscrit. Pas la peine de le demander toutes les heures. "Je sait pas, et je m'en fou".

"Je me demande quand même si ce que tu penses à ce propos est fondé Lucius. Même le ministère n'a pas l'air d'être au courant. Ca ferait presque passer le vieux fou pour vicieux... Non pas que je pense qu'il soit blanc comme neige mais aussi tordu quand même... Et puis ça voudrait dire qu'il soupsonne nos petites réunions... Et ça je vois vraiment pas comment. Les Aspirants ne sont pas des traitres."

"Je sais John, je sais que ce ne sont pas des traîtres. Mais les moyens de le savoir sont divers. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il le sache à proprement parler, mais qu'il soupsonne quelque chose de se tramer ça par contre, c'est beaucoup beaucoup plus possible. Tu as entendu comme moi son discours de début d'année. Si il n'y avait rien en dessous de ça je veux bien me pendre. Sur ce je va me laver."

"Tu as dit je va." repliqua Nott avec un grand sourire

"Hmm... J'ai dit ça ?" Nott hocha la tête."Haaan... Si je commence à prendre tes expressions où va le monde. Je vais finir par parler un patois pire que toi."

"Hey! Je parle pas patois. C'est pas ma faute si je ne suis pas originaire d'ici " (1) Brailla Nott alors que Lucius était déjà dans la salle des douches. C'est ce moment que choisi Stan pour rentrer dans le dortoir. "Oh... Stubby ! Tu me manquais. Alors comment ça va avec ta copine ?"

"Ca n'est pas ma copine Nott."

"Mais bien sûr... A d'autres mon Mygalou chéri!" Et il prit Stan dans ses bras sans que ce dernier comprenne ni ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Decidement ce gars était fou à lier.

"John, t'as pas fini un peu d'emmerder Stan?" demanda Lucius, qui sortait des douches, totalement nu, l'eau lui ruisselant sur le corps, Nott se retourna et lacha Stubby.

"Que... Qu'est ce que tu fout la Luss ? Surtout... Comme ça... Pas que ça soit deplaisant mais... Mais bon voilà quoi, t'as pas peur de faire peur aux gens ?"

"Hmm avec mon corps de rêve ? Non juste de les rendre tellement jaloux qu'ils iront se pendre mais ce n'est pas dérangeant" Dit Lucius en tournant le dos et retournant à la salle des douches, avant qu'il ne prenne à Nott l'idée de lui sauter dessus "J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier, alors je suis venu, et puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi, qui parlait à Stan, sur ce j'y retourne."(2)

Nott regarda Luss s'éloigner puis se retourna vers Stan qui fit un pas en arrière. Décidement, il ne savait pas si il devait avoir peur de Nott ou au contraire le trouver drôle fun et tout et tout. Il pretexta être trop ensomeillé pour se changer et s'endormit tout habillé. Il commençait presque à avoir peur de se deshabiller devant Nott... Non pas qu'il lui fasse peur mais presque... Il se demanda un instant si il serait pas gay par hasard mais il chassa cette idée de son esprit et s'allongea sur son lit en fermant les rideaux.

Nott s'assit sur son lit, tira la malle de sous ce dernier et en sorti une guitare. Il toucha quelques cordes puis la reposa dans sa malle en soupirant. Ce fut à ce moment que Lucius revint. "Depuis que tu es arrivé ici, tu regarde cette guitare quasiment tout les soirs. Pourquoi est ce que tu n'en joues pas ? Ou pourquoi est ce que tu n'apprends pas à en jouer ? En deux ans je t'ai vu 600 fois la regarder et l'effleurer mais pas une seule fois en jouer."

Nott s'étala sur son lit. "C'ets trop long a raconter tu sait.. Beaucoup trop long. Je ne sait pas en jouer et je ne pense pas que je le saurai un jour... L'envie me manque. "dit-il d'une voix triste.

Lucius decida de ne pas poser d'autres questions et s'allongea à son tour sur son lit. Nott restait parfois un mystère pour lui. En deux ans il ne connaissait pas grand chose du jeune homme qui bien que bavard ne disait pas grand chose sur lui-même. Il parlait beaucoup, beaucoup de trop même, de ce qu'il se passait de ses opinions ce genre de chose mais il ne parlait que très rarement de la vie qu'il avait eue à Salem, si ce n'est pour comparer comment ça se passait là bas à ce qui se passait ici. Lucius ne s'en préocuppait pas habituellement mais certaines fois comme aujourd'hui il se demandait quand même ce que Nott avait pu vivre là bas.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. Bon Nott était quelqu'un qui marchait plus par coups de tête que par reflection. Il agissait d'abord, réfléchissait ensuite. Mais tout de même pour tuer quelqu'un il y'avait quand même un grand pas à franchir. On ne lance pas un sort mortel à la légère. Lucius savait ce qu'étaient les sorts interdits. Il les avaient appris très tôt. Il les avait essayé très tôt aussi. Sur des animaux, c'est un fait, mais c'était quand meme oter la vie.

Même quand il tuait des chats pour se défouler il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait et avait toujours un mouvement d'hésitation avant de prononcer la sentence. Il avait peine a croire qu'on puisse tuer quelqu'un comme ça, sans même avoir de raison ou pour passer les nerfs. Il n'imaginait pas Nott comme cela du moins. Nott n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à tuer par pur plaisir. Le garcon qu'il avait tué avait du le pousser à bout ou lui faire quelque chose qui meritait la mort aux yeux de Nott. John n'en parlait jamais. Pas moyen d'élucider ce mystère alors. Il sombra dans le sommeil sur ces pensées. (3)

Stan n'arrivait pas dormir lui. Allongé sur le dos, fixant les draperies de son baldaquin, il cherchait le sommeil. Mais rien à faire il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait perdu le sommeil depuis cette nuit. Plus d'une semaine maintenant mais elle ne sortait pas de son esprit. Rien n'y faisait. Ni se forcer à penser à autre chose, ni se fatiguer jusqu'à l'extrème pour ne plus la voir. Et quand le sommeil lui vient elle est là. A la frontiere entre le sommeil et l'éveil elle l'attend.

Il court, il court, encore et encore. Un pied devant l'autre encore et encore... Les pierres du sol écorchent ses pieds nus. Le souffle lui manquait. Mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Impossible. Il fallait y arriver, il fallait lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas garder ça secret. Il lui fallait se dépecher, le temps ne l'attendrait. Comme si un étau lui entourait le coeur. Il ne pouvait pas attendre, ça serait trop tard bientôt. Le souffle qui manque, obligé de faire une pause.

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il court, mais ses poumons sont en feu, ses jambes flageolent quand il s'arrête. Il chancèle quand il marche. Pas le temps de se reposer. Plus d'énergie. Pourtant il en faut. Et absolument. Son corps devra puiser dans les reserves. Dieu que cet endroit est vaste. Tellement d'endroits à explorer, mais il n'a pas le temps de tout regarder et puis il connait par coeur. Il est quelque part mais où. Il ne peut pas ne pas le trouver ca n'est pas possible, il faut le trouver. L'hypothèse de l'echec n'est meme pas présente dans son esprit. Toujours et encore un pas de devant l'autre à toute allure.

Autour de lui une grande robe tounoie. Elle le gène plus qu'autre chose. Ses pieds qui se prennent dans la robe, le sol qui se rapproche, les mains en avant. Le contact dur avec les pierres. Pas le temps de regarder si il est blessé. Le temps presse, il ne peut pas laisser ceci se passer. Il ne peut rester impuissant. Même si il lui faut trahir des gens qu'il aime, il ne peut pas tolerer ça et juste se taire. Sa concience le pousse à courrir encore et encore.

Jamais il n'aurait cru détester ce chateau. Jamais il n'aurait pensé souhaiter vivre dans une maison plus petite. A quel étage est-il ? Dans la bibliotheque ? Non personne. Dans la cuisine? Non plus. personne personne, nulle part. Des larmes lui brouillent la vue. Il commence à ne plus pouvoir continuer. Quand reussira-t-il? Aura-t-il le temps ? Pas la moindre idée, pas le temps de reflechir.

Il pousse la porte d'un coup de pied, il est là, il lui sourit. Il s'arrête les mains sur les cuisses. Il reprend son souffle et commence à s'expliquer en vieux français. Mais la course l'a épuisé, il a du mal à tenir debout, il entend des pas dans l'escalier. Il prend peur. L'autre se lève et le prend dans ses bras, l'intimant de s'expliquer de lui dire pourquoi il est dans cet etat. Il s'explique difficilement. Il balbutie. Les pas se rapprochent. Il arrive. Il est là.

Il se retourne et se trouve face à face avec l'arrivant. Le visage émacié, les yeux entourés de cernes, les levres pincées, les cheveux long qui pendent le long de son visage glabre. Des yeux percants et froids comme la glace. Plus aucun sourire, plus aucune joie n'y est lisible. Il baragouine quelque chose d'incomprensible. Il se serre contre l'autre. Il a peur. Très peur.

Et puis... Plus rien.

Une femme étendue sur un sol de pierre. Les yeux grands ouverts, les cheveux formant une auréole autour de son visage. Un poignard planté dans le ventre. Une grosse tache rouge qui macule sa longue robe blanche. Un homme à sa tete, un homme à ses pieds qui la regardent.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Stan se relève en sursaut. Il est en sueur. Il a peur. Autour de lui tout le monde s'est reveillé. Tout le monde s'est levé. Tous le regardent. Tous se demandent se qu'il s'est passé. Il balbutie qu'il a fait un cauchemar. Nott le regarde bizarrement. Puis il se rendorment. Pas Stan. Il n'a pas oublié son rêve.

C'est tout les soirs le même. Aucune exeption depuis cette nuit chez Lucius. Cette nuit où cette femme nue était venue lui parler. Chaque nuit il rêvait d'elle. Enfin cauchemarder serait un terme plus exact. Chaque fois il en voyait un peu plus. Il ne voyait que la scene de course auparavent. C'etait la premiere nuit où il voyait la mort. Il ne savait pas si il s'en remettrait. Il revoyait encore et encore le visage de la femme. Un visage extrêmement beau et pur. Tres simple, pas d'artifices. Juste une peau comme la neige et des cheveux d'ebene.

Une femme comme celle qu'on voyait sur les oeuvres des grands peintres. Une sorte de muse. Gracieuse, correctement proportionnée. Une sous-robe luxueuse faite de coton blanc. La taille et la poitrine soulignés par un corset serré. Une sur-robe de velours grenat bordée de fourrure blanche.

Une parfaite princesse du moyen-age. Une grande dame sans doute. Des gros bracelets d'or autour des avant bras pour retenir la sur-robe et devoiler les manches amples de la sous-robe. Des mains soignées, aux longs ongles parfaitements taillés. Des mains qui n'avaient jamais du connaître le travail manuel. Trop délicates. Sans doute habituée à être servie sur un plateau d'argent.

Un visage qui avait du attirer bien des hommes.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans une mare de sang.

Fin du Chapitre

_(1) Oui , je sait c'est pas passqu'on est americain qu'on conjugue mal la premiere personne , mais voyez vous j'ai cette mauvaise habitude , alors bon , mes personnages aussi _ (edit du correcteur: elle est aussi contagieuse )

_(2) okay cette scene n'est d'aucune utilité a l'histoire mais .. fan-service oblige bave totalement et puis j'ai pas su resister ahhhh Luciusssssss soupir d'envie.. Nott me fait penser a quelqu'un d'une maniere assez affreuse mais je ne sait pas a qui .. c'ets un peu un totu fou... mais jai oublié a qui il me fait penser _

_edit du correcteur: (3) On peut voir ici les 6 mois de décalage entre les premiers chapitres et les suivants "_

_Hmm je sait je sait on ne voit pas beaucoup Stan ni Mary mais bon , hein c'ets aps comem si c'etait Stan le heros - bon okay si- mais chuuut y'a Lucius aussi et j'aime Lucius donc en bonne vieille fanne " _


	8. Chapter 8

_Dice gracias a la fac y a un admin de hacerme escribir mas y mas ' (ouais jai paumé totues mes bases d'Espagnol apres pres d'un an sans en faire XD , ca veux sans doute rien dire ma phrase en fait ' le prochain coup on essai en ... Allemand ) en tout cas bienvenue pour le huitième chapitre de cette fic I Hope You'll Enjoy _

_(hmmm, je corrige ça au dessus ? Anyway, j'aime quand tu parle de moi dans tes intros, par contre... aime pas quand Seraf l'apelle admin TT C'est presque comme si je parlais de toi en tant que 3700ème visiteur je trouve... Anyway, xxxxxxxxxx quand même x)_

_edit du correcteur qui jartera: Ca fait 4400 visiteurs mainteannts _

_Disclaimer : Nothing mine..._

_Résumé: 1979. Lucius Malfoy , 17ans, receuille sous son toît un jeune amnésique un peu bizarre. Celui se retrouve à Poudlard en 5eme année. _

_Staring: _

_Lucius/Nott/Bellatrix/Severus : Je ne vous fera pas l'affront de vous les presenter '_

_Stan/Stubby: L'amnésique_

_Mary: Serpentarde et d'origine moldue, mise à l'écart, pas vraiment aimée._

Chapitre 8: Petits Espionnages ou comment préparer une mauvaise blague

"Tu ne manges pas ?"

"Non je n'ai pas vraiment faim"

"Si tu ne manges pas tu vas pas tenir la matinée Stan... Force toi même à un tout petit bout mais ne vas pas en cours sans rien dans le corps."

Stan leva les yeux. Mary face à lui essayait de le forcer à manger en vain depuis maintenant près d'un quart d'heure. Il aurait bien voulu lui faire plaisir mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait rien avaler, il était déjà à deux doigts d'aller vider sa bile dans les toilettes du coin. Il n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer la scène qu'il avait vu pendant la nuit. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser, pas une seule seconde depuis qu'il s'était reveillé en sursaut , hurlant et trempé de sueur. Ce visage, ce sang, cette course. Il ne pouvait l'oublier, il ne pouvait oublier l'expression de terreur qui marquait le visage de la femme allongée à terre.

Mary parut se résigner et fini son repas depitée. Enfin c'était peut-être son état naturel aussi. En plus d'une semaine Stan ne l'avait pas vue une seule fois sourire. Ou alors un sourire distrait, pas vraiment prononcé qui ne servait qu'à faire style elle était pas si malheureuse. Il se demandait ce qui la poussait à faire toujours une tête d'enterrement. Evidemment il ne la connaissait pas vraiment assez pour lui demander, mais il aurait quand même aimé savoir, savoir pourquoi personne ne l'aimait aussi, elle n'était pas si mechante, elle était même plutôt sympathique, un peu tristounette mais rien de bien repoussant... Pourtant il voyait les gens murmurer quand il parlait avec elle dans le couloir, il voyait les gens leur jetter des regards en coin quand il s'asseyait à coté d'elle en cours. Il ne comprennait pas, peut-être qu'il ne comprendrait jamais, mais ça l'intriguait quand meme.

En tout cas il était bientôt l'heure de partir en cours quand Nott lui tapa dans le dos. "Alors Stubby tu fais régime huhu ? Tu as de la graisse dis tu me la montre?" lui demanda-t-il avant de se faire emporter par une Bellatrix qui apparemment n'en pouvait plus, suivis par Lucius qui se marrait, apparement en direction des serres de l'extérieur. Mary se leva à son tour et Stan en deduit qu'il devait être l'heure. Ils commençaient les cours par un cours de Divination, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, car c'était un cours plutôt tranquille qui ne demandait pas vraiment de concentration.

Les deux Serpentard se dirigèrent donc vers la tour Est où était donné les cours de divination. C'était haut et les marches étaient raides. Il arrivèrent devant la porte pile à l'heure. Une femme leur ouvrit, Mlle Ciirh, une damoiselle d'une trantaine d'années avec la peau mate et de grand yeux noirs, puis les fit entrer. Elle parlait d'une voix douce et avait aménagé sa pièce afin de la rendre la plus confortable et mystique que possible, sans pour autant en faire une piece de détente. De confortables poufs étaient disposés autour de tables rondes recouvertes de nappes aux couleurs chatoyantes, comme dans un salon de thé. Tout les murs étaient recouverts de teintures represantant des main de fatima, des pentacles , des yeux... Tout ceci donnait une ambiance très gaie et très exotique. Apres avoir fait de la théorie la semaine précedente elle leur annonca qu'ils allaient commencer à la pratique dès maintenant.

Leurs exercices portaient sur l'astrologie. La première tâche fut de calculer leur ascendant. Les calculs n'étaient pas simples, il fallait tout d'abord connaître parfaitement la lattitude et la longitude de son lieu de naissance, puis l'heure et se servir de ces données et des informations sur les rotations des planètes pour savoir quel était l'ascendant. Stan était dans l'impossibilité évidente de faire les calculs, il se contenta seulement d'aider mary, qui ne se debrouillait pas vraiment mal, mais une seconde main pour tout ces calculs était plus que bienvenue. Il s'avéra apres quelques temps de calculs que Mary était d'un ascendant verseau, ce qui normalement était sensé symboliser une volonté foncière de se demarquer des autres. Dans ce cas précit ça n'était pas vraiment faux.

Stan se sentait quand meme un peu mal à l'aise. Il ignorait tout de son lieu de naissance, de l'heure ou même de ceux qui lui avaient donné naissance. C'était bizarre. Il n'était pas le seul de la classe à ne pas pouvoir faire ses calculs, non, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, un jeune garcon qui n'avait pas connu ses parents et qui par consequent ne savait pas exactement le lieu de sa naissance, mais il connaissait sa date de naissance au moins, et donc son age exact. Pas Stan. ça se trouve il était agé de 18ans, mais parraissait plus jeune, ça se trouve il était né dans un autre pays , ça se trouve, ça se trouve... Il ne pouvait que faire des hypothèses. On lui avait dit que souvent les victimes d'amnésie retrouvent la mémoire d'un coup. Il se demandait si ça serait son cas. Ca lui ferai sans doute encore plus bizarre de, du jour au lendemain, se rapeler de toute sa vie passée qu'il avait oubliée.

Le cours s'acheva rapidement après que tout le monde ait trouvé son ascendant. La professeur leur demanda de bien s'en souvenir car au prochain cours ils etudieraient l'influence des ascendants sur les comportements, et leur importance par rapport au premier signe zodiacal. Avant de comparer le resultat de leur étude personnelle astrale avec leur étude chiromancienne (des lignes de la main quoi). La matinée se poursuivit par un cours d'Histoire de la Magie toujours aussi barbant.

C'est donc à moitié endormis qu'ils se rendirent à la grande salle pour prendre leur dejeuner avant de se lancer dans un après midi plutôt chargé, vu que deux heures de botaniques succederaient à leurs deux heures de potion. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, Lucius, Nott et Bellatrix étaient en grande conversation autour de leurs plats mais ils s'interrompirent dès que Stan et Mary s'assirent à leurs cotés.

"Alors c'était bien ces cours ? Vous aviez quoi ?" Demanda un Nott toujours plein d'entrain.

"Divination et Histoire de la Magie" lui repondit Stan distraitement en se coupant une tranche de pain.

"Ah ouais deux trucs qui endorment... Mouhahaha pas super fatiguante votre matinée alors..."

"Non pas vraiment en effet, surtout que je peux rien faire en divination pour le moment puisque je ne connais pas ma date de naissance."

"Erf... Désolé je voulais pas te rapeller ça" S'excusa Nott avec un vrai air desolé sur le visage.

"Ca n'est rien, tu n'y peux rien pas plus que moi... C'est comme ça c'est tout."

Ceci eût quand même pour effet de refroidir Stan qui ne démontra plus autant d'entrain envers l'emploi du temps des cinquiemes années. Il n'adressa plus aucune remarque, aucune demande à Stan, qui en fut un peu peiné d'ailleur. Il ne voulait pas que Nott pense qu'il l'avait blessé ou quelque chose comme cela. Car ça n'était pas le cas. Nott ne l'avait pas dérangé. C'était comme ça, il ne pouvait rien y faire et mieux valait le prendre à la légère.

Les trois ainés avaient d'ailleurs quasiment fini de manger et partirent peu de temsp après vers leur salle commune. Ils allèrent directement au sous sol et entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Sans s'arrêter dans un seul des fauteuils ou pouf qui leur étaient proposés les deux garçons et la jeune fille montèrent dans le dortoir masculin. Arrivés dans la pièce Bellatrix et Nott se laissèrent choir sur le lit à Lucius tandis que celui-ci cherchait quelque chose dans sa malle.

"On fait ce qu'on a dit alors ?" Demanda la brune.

"Hmmm, ouais, je pense tu as une autre idée de toute manière ?"

"Non je n'en ai pas, mais je trouve ça un peu trop gentil à mon goût... Ils vont quand même assez loin, jusqu'à la violence physique, commetre ce que nous allons commettre est trop doux à mon goût."

"Dis moi, Bella' tu n'aurais pas par hasard une rancoeur toute particulière contre eux ? Ou plus précisement contre l'un d'entre eux ?"

"Et comment que oui! Ils salissent l'honneur de ma famille, il salissent mon nom, ils me salissent."

"Ecoute Bellatrix" Intervint Lucius "Nous ne nous arrêteront pas là, du moins j'en doute, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens mais nous ne pouvons pas tout de suite attaquer tête baissée... Ca serait non seulement stupide mais surtout affreusement pas préparé, nous nous casserions la gueule."

"Hmm... Si tu le dis... En tout cas allons-y."

Lucius sorti de sa malle l'objet tant recherché. Un immense morceau de tissu argenté. Il la caressa distraitement. Il aimait sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne remercierait jamais assez son père de lui avoir offerte pour son entrée à Poudlard. Elle lui avait été bien des fois utile. Il espérait que le fils qu'il aurait un jour en hériterait et s'en servirait aussi bien.

Bellatrix et Nott se rapprochèrent de lui et il les couvrit ainsi que lui même de sa grande cape. Il disparurent instantanément. Toute marche avec la cape d'invisibilité devait subir quelques réglages avant de se mettre en marche. C'est pourquoi ils se placèrent de manière à ce que la plus petite, Bellatrix à savoir, soit dans le milieu afin de ne pas déséquilibrer le groupe. Ils s'exercèrent dans le dortoir des gars à marcher de long en large afin de régler leur pas les uns sur les autres. Puis une fois que tout fut enfin fait, ils sortirent de la salle commune.

Ils remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée allèrent auprès d'un tableau représentant un homme en perruque bouclée lisant son journal, Lucius prononça un mot latin et le tableau révéla un escalier. Escalier qui montait directement au septième étage devant le tableau d'un grosse dame. Il se postèrent contre le mur à coté de ce tableau et sans un mot dire ils attendirent. Ce qu'ils attendaient ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

Une jeune fille blonde de deuxième années, les cheveux bouclés parsemés de quelques nattes, l'air morose s'approcha à grands pas de la grosse dame. Elle prononça un 'Cookies craméum' et le portrait laissa place à une porte. Les trois se dépêchèrent et la suivirent sans faire de bruit. Lucius passa pile au moment ou le tableau se refermait.

Ils étaient désormais dans une salle aux couleurs chaudes, rouges et or, où étaient regroupés quelques élèves, plus ou moins sérieux, plus ou moins connus. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur les gens dans les canapés, si ce n'est pour vérifier que leurs renseignements essaient bon et que les deuxièmes années n'étaient pas dans les parages. Ils montèrent les escaliers les séparant du dortoir des gars.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au dortoir des garçons de deuxième années, ils vérifièrent tout d'abord qu'il était désert puis refermèrent la porte, y jetèrent un sortilège pour la verrouiller, qui résisterai à l'alohomora et laissèrent tomber la cape d'invisibilité. Ils s'attaquèrent chacun a un lit et en sortirent la malle.

Leur but était simple, même très simple. Fouiller les chambres, prendre ce qui était à prendre, laisser quelques traces de passage pour leur faire peur. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient aussi loin. Première fois qu'il pénétraient par effraction dans le dortoir des griffondors pour fouiller le dortoir des deuxièmes mais là ils étaient allés trop loin. Ils s'étaient attaqués a quelqu'un de leur bande, quelqu'un que Lucius avait pris sous son aile. Et ça Lucius ne le pardonnait pas.

Evidemment ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'en prenaient à Severus, mais l'année précédente, les choses c'étaient déroulées plus tard dans l'année et Severus n'était pas encore autant protégé par lucius. Mais avec le temps et les vacances d'été aussi, Lucius avait totalement accepté le petit jeune homme comme un membre de leur bande à part entière et il se sentait limite plus proche du garçon que de Bellatrix, qui elle était beaucoup plus distante et beaucoup moins sympathique que Severus. Et là, dès la première semaine de la rentrée, les trois gosses de griffondors, les sales 'rebelles' s'en prenaient à lui. c'était assez pour mettre Lucius en rogne.

Il se trouva qu'il était en train de fouiller la malle de James Potter. Un fils de bonne famille lui aussi, mais une famille qui avait déjà dégénéré il y'a trois générations en acceptant une moldue comme membre de leur famille. A partir de ce moment ils étaient devenus des amoureux des moldus, sans aucun principe et la plupart de leurs enfants faisaient des mariages impurs. Ca donnait la nausée à Lucius et il priait tout les soirs pour qu'une telle déchéance ne lui arrive jamais et ne déshonore jamais son nom.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans cette malle, si on omet un exemplaire non rapporté l'année dernière à la bibliothèque de l'école traitant des créatures magiques et comment les reconnaître. Bizarre d'ailleurs qu'il possède ce livre dans sa malle alors qu'il s'agissait là du programme de troisième année. Hormis ceci des lettres, certaines avec une écriture féminine qui apparemment étaient des jeunes faisant des déclaration au nouveau play-boy des deuxième année. Lucius les mis dans sa poche, ça pourrait toujours servir.

Bellatrix, coup de chance ou de malchance tomba sur la malle de Sirius. Son cousin. Là aussi des lettres d'admiratrice mais aussi un petit carnet doré à ses initiales qui apparemment était un journal intime, elle le mit dans sa poche. Là non plus rien d'intéressant. Elle soupira déçue. Elle aurait espéré trouver quelque chose de plus... plus important.

Nott lui fouillait la malle d'un gosse qui traînait toujours dans les pattes de Sirius et James, un dénommé Peter, rien à dire sur lui, il prit quand même ce qui paraissait être son journal intime, avant de s'attaquer à la malle du loup garou. Ils l'avaient su dès sa première semaine qu'il était un loup garou... Non pas par un quelconque esprit de déduction mais tout simplement parce que cela avait fait un certain raz de marée que le directeur accepte un Loup garou, surtout qu'il l'avait déclaré fièrement au conseil d'administration de l'école auquel siégeait le père de Lucius. Pas compliqué comme cela de le savoir. Lucius et Nott avaient tout de suite été mis au courant.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Bellatrix et Nott sursautèrent. Lucius lui se dirigea vers la porte et y colla l'oreille. C'était la bande à Potter, apparemment un de leur cours était annulé et ils voulaient rentré. "Et merde..." pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la porte les retenir bien longtemps ou alors ils iraient chercher le concierge et là aussi ils seraient dans la merde. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Il fit venir Nott et Bellatrix à lui, qui prirent soin de remettre les malles sous les lits, les couvrit de la cape, puis désensorcela la porte. A l'alohomora qui suivi la porte s'ouvrit et les trois serpentard se recroquevillèrent dans un coin.

Les griffondors entrèrent. Quatre jeunes garçons d'une douzaine d'année. Deux garçons qui se faisaient le plus remarquer, mignons tout les deux , bruns tout les deux qui s'entendaient tellement bien qu'on aurait dit deux frères. Avec eux deux garçons plus effacés, qu'ils n'auraient sans doute jamais rencontré et acceptés dans leur cercle d'amis si jamais ils n'avaient pas été dans le même dortoir qu'eux. Trop pales, trop effacés, l'un trop gros l'autre trop maigre, un pas intelligent un près à crever sur place...

"Bizarre quand même que ça ne veuille pas s'ouvrir..."

"Tu sait James les portes sont ancienne ici, c'est sans doute normal qu'elles merdent de temps en temps."

"Tu n'as pas tort sur ce point. En tout cas on voulait faire quoi déjà?"

"Vous vouliez prendre vos livres et que l'on aille à la bibliothèque si je me souvient bien." dit lentement un jeune garçon maigrelet, élimé et qui paraissait à bout de force.

"Exactement Remus. Allez en avant."

Les deux compères ouvrirent leur malle sans remarquer qu'il manquait quoique se soit, heureusement d'ailleurs se dirent les trois serpentards, puis sortirent de la pièce à grands pas. Lucius Nott et Bellatrix laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de prendre a leur tour la porte et de sortir de la salle commune.

Ils auraient évidemment pu rentrer directement au sous sol des serpentard mais c'était trop leur demander, ils avaient décidé, sans se le dire, tout les trois, de suivre les jeunes griffondors. Ils se rendirent compte avec une certaine surprise qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas du tout vers la bibliothèque. Ils bifurquèrent au cinquième étage vers la gauche et empruntèrent un couloir normalement dessert, seulement recouvert de portraits.

Le petit groupe se stoppa devant un portrait et Lucius su avant même de le voir ce qu'ils allaient faire, ils connaissaient un passage secret… Un passage que Lucius ne connaissait pas et pourtant il avait une grande connaissance à ce sujet. Et en effet ils dirent un mot qu'il ne comprit pas au portrait et celui si s'ouvrit. Ni une ni deux Lucius se précipita en entraînant les deux autres à sa suite dans la pièce.

Il venait d'entrer dans une pièce comme il n'aurait jamais imaginé en voir dans ce château. Elle était à moitié recouverte de pentacles divers et de signes cabalistiques bizarres. La moitié quasiment en était recouverte tandis que l'autre moitié ne semblait pas encore terminée. Il se demanda si c'étaient eux qui l'avaient décorée ainsi... Apparemment oui Bizarre, très bizarre... On n'a pas besoin d'une pièce ainsi consacrée hormis si on veux faire des essais de Haute Magie... Ces quatre la seraient-ils plus bizarres qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné ?

Au beau milieu de la pièce se tenait tout un arsenal de maîtres des potion, matériel qu'ils devaient soit avoir volé au professeur de potion soit... Non pas d'autre alternative on ne vendrait jamais de telles choses à des enfants, ou alors ils les avaient pris chez leur parents.. Connaissant la famille Black elle devait bien avoir ça quelque part. Ca n'en restait pas moins bizarre.

"Ca sera bientôt prêt tu crois ?"

"Attend donc James" Répondit Sirius en riant " On a à peine commencé, tu ne peux pas demander a ça d'être aussi vite fini "

"Oui mais que veux tu... J'ai hâte de l'essayer cette potion... Imagine tout ce qu'on pourra faire si jamais on la réussie... Une potion d'invisibilité ... Qui n'en a jamais rêvé ?"

"Moi je n'en ai jamais rêvé en tout cas" Répondit Remus "Ca n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt puis ça peut être dangereux."

"Pas d'intérêt ? Tu imagines les tours qu'on pourrait jouer à Severus comme ça ? Et tout ce qu'on pourrait voir.."

"Une cape d'invisibilité n'aurait-elle pas été mieux ?" Couina Peter, le gros qui les suivait tout le temps.

"En même temps c'est cher et on n'en a pas" Répliqua Sirius sans même le regarder.

James versa quelques plantes dans le chaudron. Mais ça explosa et il se prit des projections du liquide dans les yeux. Sirius lui conseilla de vite aller se laver. Il sorti donc de la salle en courant, suivi par Lucius et les deux autres, qui en avaient vu assez. Ils se retournèrent vers leur salle commune afin de papoter de ça.

"Ils veulent une potion d'invisibilité... Qu'est ce qu'on va leur faire ?" Demanda Bellatrix assise sur le lit de Nott

"Pour le moment juste les surveiller, je ne connais pas la composition exacte de cette potion" Répondit Lucius "mais je va me renseigner dessus... Voir quels effets pourrait avoir cette potion en y rajoutant quelques ingrédients... ou en en oubliant certains."

"Tu es machiavélique Lucius..."

Fin du Chapitre

_Et voila... Le chapitre est enfin terminé... Okay , la encore peu de Stan , mais je ne pouvait pas faire une fic se passant a l'epoque des maraudeurs sans parler d'eux au moins une fois... Promis le prochain coup plus de Stan... Avec notamment le debut des cours a choisir _

reviews 

alinemcb merci bcp

lolo en effet je developera larelation mary/stan , peutetre pas dans le sens attendu je verra mais on reverra pas mal mary pour sur merci en tout cas


	9. Chapter 9

Hmmm dites merci a mon jumeau que j'aimeux et a la fac de me faire ecrire encore et encore x _I Hope You'll Enjoy _

_Disclaimer : Nothing mine..._

_Résumé: 1979. Lucius Malfoy , 17ans , receuille sous son toit un jeune amnésique un epu bizarre. celui se retrouve a Poudlard en 5eme année. _

_Staring: _

_Lucius/Nott/Bellatrix/Severus : Je ne vous fera pas l'affront de vous les presenter '_

_Stan/Stubby: L'amnésique_

_Mary: Serpentarde et d'origine moldue , mise a l'ecart , pas vraiment aimée._

_**Chapitre 9: Débuts des Cours a la carte ou comment se découvrir une passion.**_

Toute l'école était en effervescence. C'était le jour où les cours à la carte allaient commencer. Il en fallait apparemment peu pour qu'une meute d'élevas s'enflamme, apparemment un affichage de listes dans le hall était largement suffisant. C'est bien peu me direz vous, mais pourtant depuis que les listes essaient là, tout les élèves ne parlaient que de ça. Lucius n'avait toujours pas comprit pourquoi et trouvait les autres cons.

Emme Nott s'amusait à en parler. Il fallait dire que pour des gens qui étaient proches de leur dernière année tout bouleversements était assez suspect, et surtout un bouleversement de ce genre, jamais aucun cours n'avait été au choix des élèves de cette manière, évidemment, il y'avait des options mais qui restaient dans un seul domaine, par exemple études des runes et divinations n'étaient pas si différents, mais là... Toute cette diversité intriguait sans le moindre doute. Il y'en avait vraiment pour tout les goûts, que ça soit de la défense contre les forces obscures des travaux manuel, du montage moldu, de la musique ou même un cours d'élevage de potiron. Il y'en avait vraiment pour tout les goûts.

Lucius continuait à dire que ça n'était que pour mieux les embrouiller et ne pas montrer quel était le vrai but là dessous. Il se demandait aussi comment ça se déroulerait et qui seraient les intervenants, ils avaient trop de choix pour qu'ils soient tous assurés par les professeurs de poudlard. Même le ministère n'était pas au courant. Son père c'était bel et bien renseigné auprès du ministère et nul ne savait ce que ce projet signifiait, Dumbledore leur avait seulement demandé de lui laisser un peu de champs libre.

Et évidemment le ministère n'avait pas pu résister, il n'aurait pas pu résister de toute manière, le vieux Dumbledore était bien trop aimé par la populace, bien trop en position de force. C'était lui qui était envisagé comme le prochain ministre de la magie, au grand désespoir de Mr Malfoy, c'était un homme qui avait quasiment tout les pouvoir et Lucius savait que quoiqu'il arrive dans le futur dans le monde des sorciers ce sera vers Dumbledore qu'on se tournera. Le vieil homme était tout puissant, il le savait et n'hésitait pas a s'en servir.

Stan lui ne prenait pas tout cela en considération. Il s'était inscrit dans le groupe musique un peu au pif, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurai sans doute pas les compétences nécessaires pour assurer un minimum dans les domaines touchants plus à la magie. La musique lui avait paru une bonne alternative, et apparemment ça pourrai être intéressant, si on omet le fait qu'il ne connaissait personne de toute la liste affichée pour ce groupe.

De toute manière au bout de ses quelques semaines a Poudlard il n'avait parlé à personne hormis à Mary et à la bande à Lucius, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à aller vers les autres, il ne voulait pas vraiment y aller non plus. Il devait avouer que d'un autre coté même si il allait vers eux c'était pas sur qu'ils lui parlent, étant donné les regard qu'il interceptait à chaque fois qu'il discutait aux intercours avec Mary. Il ne comprenait toujours pas à ce sujet, il avait forcement du se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle soit considérée ainsi mais elle ne laissait rien deviner.

La jeune fille s'était inscrite aux cours des poisons à travers les ages, qui présentaient une manière ludique et axée sur le coté médical des potions/poison. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle avait choisi ça mais il était sur d'une chose, ça ne serai pas comme ça qu'elle inspirerait plus la confiance à sa classe.. Il se demandait même si elle n'avait pas fait exprès de faire un truc qui la ferait encore moins aimer de ses camardes, il était presque sur qu'elle aurai pu en être capable mais il n'avait tout bonnement aucune preuve. Et il n'était pas sur qu'elle lui aurai dit si il lui avait demandé.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir pris ce groupe des poisons, quasiment la moitié des filles serpentardes l'avaient pris, il savait que Bellatrix avait choisi ça aussi. Ce n'était pas bien étonnant étant donné l'allure de Bellatrix et ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur elle. Apparemment c'était l'une des serpentardes les plus courtisées, le nombre de garçons à ses pieds était assez effrayant et devait rendre bien des filles jalouse. Et pourtant elle était toujours seule, elle les faisait tourner en bourrique, leur faisait faire n'importe quoi en leur promettant un rendez vous et au final elle annulait tout tandis que le garçon déçu allait se pendre dieu seul sait où.

Elle avait la réputation d'être quasiment aussi machiavélique que Lucius Malfoy lui même ce qui était loin d'être un compliment. Lucius avait une réputation à faire tomber les mouches et ça n'était pas du tout infondé à ce qu'en savait Stan, ne serait-ce que pour ce qu'il avait vu et fait la soirée ou le mariage de Lucius et Narcissa avait été annoncé. Lucius était sans nul doute à la hauteur de sa réputation. Et si Bellatrix était à sa hauteur aussi, il valait mieux ne pas entre leur ennemi commun.

Stan avait emmagasiné tout cela, tout les rapports de forces et tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre. Il était peut entre dans un monde dont il avait tout oublié mais son instinct de survie était fort (ligne 66 XD) il avait donc compris vite fait qui était les maîtres a bord, qui était ceux dont il fallait être bien vu, ce qu'il fallait faire pour ne pas être emmerdé. C'était pas de la couardise, juste de l'adaptation. Il avait repéré les gens dont il valait mieux pas s'en faire des ennemies.

Enfin ça restait totalement paradoxal , parce que si il voulait tant que ça se faire bien voir il ne traînerait pas avec Mary.. Pourtant il aimait bien la jeune fille et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en avoir presque pitié, même si cela devait le faire mal voir il aimait beaucoup rester avec elle. C'était sans doute comme Lucius et Severus, Lucius n'avait aucune raison apparente de prendre se petit de deuxième année mal aimé et martyrisé dans sa bande de Serpentards mais pourtant… Sans doute Severus cachait-il des choses, Stan n'en doutait pas un seul instant, il ne savait pas quoi, mais Lucius devait le savoir. Lucius avait l'air de quelqu'un de beaucoup trop manipulateur et réfléchi pour prendre quelqu'un dans sa bande par pure pitié.

A chaque fois qu'il pensait à ça, Stan revenait toujours à la même question, pourquoi est-ce que comme Severus, Lucius l'avait-il pris sous son aile… Il s'était même demandé quelques fois si jamais Lucius ne connaîtrai pas par hasard la clé de son passé. Evidemment il n'avait absolument rien qui lui laissait penser ça, il trouvait juste que c'était un peu trop gentil de sa part. Mais bien souvent après avoir pensé ça il secouait la tête en refusant d'y penser. Sans Lucius il ne serait pas grand chose, ou alors il aurai fini dans un hôpital dans une chambre attendant qu'on lui explique, attendant de devenir quelqu'un officiellement, d'avoir un nom de trouver quelque chose a faire de sa vie , ou vivre.

Car la vie quand on est amnésique et apparemment totalement abandonné ne devait pas entre facile. Déjà d'un point de vue administratif il n'existerait pas administrativement si le perte de Lucius n'avait pas été si influent, plus de qualification, pas vraiment d'avenir, impossible de trouver un présent et on ne parlera même pas du passé. Sans Lucius il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu... Alors que Lucius soit animé de bonnes intentions ou pas, peu importe dans le fond. Il était son sauveur.

En tout cas tout le monde avait cours à la même heure pour ses cours si spéciaux, à savoir les jeudis après midi… Personne ne savait qui allait être les enseignant, même si certains étaient présumé. Il était fort probable que la professeur de potion soit celle qui s'occupe des poisons, vu comment elle aimait ses breuvages si spéciaux apparemment. Mais le fait est qu'il n'y avait pas tant de professeur que cela à Poudlard pour assurer tout ces cours, surtout sur des sujets tellement divers et variés. Il était quasiment clair en voyant la liste de tout les choix disponibles qu'ils auraient de nouveaux professeur ou du moins des gens qui ne faisaient pas du tout partie des enseignant pour leur enseigner.

Ce jeudi là, Stan, Lucius et tout la bande ainsi que Mary n'eurent pas énormément de temps, leurs enseignements commençaient en effet une heure seulement après la fin des cours du matin. Toute la grande salle était en effervescence, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Lucius plus que d'habitude. Il préféra se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre apparemment passionnant nommé 'potions de haut niveau et leurs dangers'. Nott lisait par dessus son épaule un paragraphe qui semblait passionnant sur les potion d'invisibilités. Apparemment potion extrêmement précise ou l'inversion d'un seul élément pouvait avoir des conséquences affreusement néfastes.

Stan ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ils s'intéressaient autant que ça à cette potion, ils n'avaient sans doute pas besoin de ça pour être invisible. Du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait après avoir écouté certaines conversations dans le dortoir... Il était pratique parfois de faire semblant de dormir. Mais en tout cas Lucius avait apparemment une cape d'invisibilité, ce qui faisait qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi il s'intéressait à cette potion. Il essaya de lui poser la question a table mais ce dernier répondit que c'était un truc personnel. Stan n'insista pas. Lucius était déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur.

Le blond avait apparemment pas la capacité de supporter l'engouement et la joie de jeunes préadolescents excités par un changement de rien du tout qui apparemment amènerai pas que du bon. Du moins c'était l'opinion de Lucius sur ça . Pour lui c'était quelque chose de mauvais et il n'hésitait pas à le dire très très fréquemment. Ca l'agaçait au plus haut point de voir tout le monde enthousiaste et personne se préoccuper de ce qu'il y'avait derrière. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à se poser des questions sur ce point.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure d'y aller et Stan monta seul les marches qui le menaient au troisième étage. Ses cours étaient dans une salle nommée salle de musique, mais il ne savait absolument pas ou ça se trouvait. Nott lui avait donc fait un plan, sur un bout de papier mais il était quasiment illisible. Il faut dire qu'il y avait pas mal de couloirs, de passages cachés et de pièces communicantes dans ce château, assez du moins pour se perdre totalement. Nott avait cours à l'extérieur, auprès du lac pour des cours sur des trucs aquatiques et la manière de les cuisiner si il avait de bon souvenirs et Lucius c'était éclipsé avant d'aller à son quatrième étage ou une préparation de résistances aux hauts sortilège l'attendait. Stan arriva donc au palier du troisième étage sans savoir où aller.

Selon la feuille de Nott il lui fallait prendre tout de suite à gauche, tourner ensuite à droite passer trois salles entrer dans la quatrième et prendre la porte la plus au fond. Il essaya de suivre les instructions et découvrit derrière la porte tout au fond une pièce vide. Seul un fauteuil trônait en son centre. Aucun tableau, aucune tapisserie aucun miroir n'égayait les murs, la pièce était sobre, sombre, et vide. Il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes ici, la pièce était un cul de sac.

La seule fenêtre éclairait un peu la pièce, elle n'avait pas du entre ouverte depuis longtemps à en juger par les nombreuses toiles d'araignées qui la maculaient. Curieux il s'en approcha et regarda à travers. Vue sur le lac et ses arbres alentours. Jolie vue, sans doute bien verte et bleue reposante, si jamais il n'y avait pas toutes ses toiles et cette poussière pour en ternir la couleur. Il s'apprêtait à la nettoyer à la main quand un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna et vit un homme dans l'entrée. Un vague sentiment de peur le saisit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cette chair de poule en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'arrivant qui se tenait a la porte. L'homme n'était pas spécialement grand , il devait être de la taille de Stan, de longs cheveux châtains qui bouclaient dans son dos, une cape légèrement élimée, le visage fin, de grand yeux d'une couleur étrange qu'il ne put définir, les mains sur les hanches, le regard étonné.

"Que faites vous là ?"

"Eh bien ... Je cherche une salle nommée salle de musique... Je sait pas où c'est, un ami m'a fait un plan, et je me suis retrouvé ici."

"Hmm… Votre ami ne doit pas être doué... La salle de musique est à l'opposé de celle ci."

"Vraiment ? c'est loin ? vous pouvez m'indiquez?"

"Bien sur, vous avez un papier ? de quoi écrire ?"

Stan ne se fit pas attendre et sorti le plan que lui avait fait Nott en le retournant, puis une plume qu'il avait dans sa poche. L'homme les pris posa le papier sur le fauteuil, gribouilla quelques flèches et dessin puis le rendit à Stan.

"Avec ça tu ne devrai pas te tromper. Aller va."

Stan remercia chaudement l'homme et sorti de la pièce. Il regarda le papier, et vit en détail ce qu'il devait faire, avec même des explications sur les portraits qu'il devrait croiser. Il ne savait pas du tout quelle heure il était mais une chose était certaine il ne serai pas en avance au cours et si il arrivait à l'heure ça serait un miracle. Il courut donc autant qu'il put en s'arrêtant assez fréquemment de manière à arriver à lire. Il se retrouva donc peu de temps plus tard devant la porte de son cours, là où il allait apprendre, ou du moins le pensait, la musique.

Le cours avait déjà commencé. Le professeur, si on pouvait dire ça, était en train de faire l'appel. Stan s'excusa, demanda si il était bien au bon cours puis s'assit quelque part dans le fond. Il n'y avait personne sur le coté. Le professeur était vraiment bizarre. Il arborait tout d'abord des cheveux couleur prune qui lui tombait sur les yeux, il n'avait pas du se coiffer depuis plusieurs décennies à en juger par son allure générale. Il avait la peau pale et avait des cernes aussi foncées que le maquillage que pouvait porter Mary.

Il ne portait pas de cape mais seulement une longue et large écharpe autour du cou et un pull en laine qui avait du être gris fut une époque, lointaine sans le moindre doute. Il avait pour pantalon un truc qui ressemblait a une longue jupe noire, mais peut être était-ce un pantalon, Stan ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il rangea quelques papiers et se racla la gorge.

"Eh bien, bonjour à vous tous et toutes. Tout d'abord je me présente, je suis Hans Wound, 22 ans, célibataire. je suis ici pour vous faire un cours de musique, mais j'ai pas encore décidé si je vous apprend à jouer d'un instrument particulier ou si chacun fait comme il lui plait ou autre. Toujours est-il que j'ai un but et un seul pour le moment.. C'est de faire de vous des gens a peu près bon d'ici à la Noël." Il marqua une pause "Hmm là c'est le moment ou vous me demandez pourquoi Noël normalement."

Une jeune fille assise au troisième rang aux cheveux courts et blond lui demanda "Et pourquoi à la Noël ?" avant d'aller pouffer de rire avec une de ses copines.

"Eh bien, mademoiselle la glousseuse" la jeune fille s'arrêta net "Tout simplement parce que votre directeur a décidé de fêter cette année Noël avec un bal, et qu'il faut évidemment des gens pour animer se bal et apparemment il ne veut pas faire appel à des pro qui lui coûteraient trop cher... Donc c'est à vous que ça sera demandé."

Murmure d'étonnement dans la classe. Un Bal ? Décidément ça serait l'année de toutes les surprises, entres les cours à la carte auquel personne n'aurait jamais pensé et un bal… C'était décidément pas une année comme les autres. C'est ce moment que choisi un gars pour arriver en retard, il s'excusa puis alla s'affaler sur une chaise dans le fond de la salle.

"Evidemment, ça voudra dire que certains d'entre vous seront sur scène et qu'ils joueront. Ou chanteront. Ou autre chose. Ceux qui ne se sentent pas la capacité de faire ça , vous pouvez partir tout de suite et aller vous inscrire ailleurs. Pas la peine non plus d'ameuter tous vos camarades, ceci sera dévoilé en temps et en heures, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderez de tenir votre langue à moins que vous vouliez que tout ne soit annulé. Et puis je retrouvera les coupables et je m'en occupera moi même... Ah oui, une question. Y'a des musiciens dans la salle ?"

Le gars du fond leva la main avec une ou deux autres personnes, hésitantes. Le professeur les considéra "Personne d'autre? Je mange personne hein" Personne d'autre ne leva la main. "Très bien, pas un mal, vous avez donc tout à découvrir, je sas pas comment je va faire. En attendant..." Il claqua des doigts, les murs s'effacèrent et la salle s'agrandit, se remplit d'instrument tous plus divers les uns que les autres, plus bizarres les un que les autres dont un particulier en forme de tricorne orné de cordes.

"Amusez vous avez ça, découvrez, écoutez. C'est tout ce dont je dispose pour faire de vous en quatre mois un truc écoutable. Je sens que je va lutter si y a personne qui ne fasse de musique ici. Allez, debout, les instruments vous mangerons pas."

Les gens se levèrent, un peu figés, tous en groupes, collés les uns aux autres, les filles papotant, chuchotant et gloussant. Les gars, moins nombreux, parlant aussi, assez étonnés d'être a ce point libres, capables de faire ce qu'ils voulaient avec les instruments. Drôle de méthode pour le prof. Stan lui aussi se leva, mais sans parler, il ne connaissait personne et ils étaient tous en bandes se connaissant... Mais pas lui, lui il était tout seul...

Enfin, il n'était pas le seul a l'être justement. Le garçon dans le fond qui dormait sur la table l'était aussi apparemment . Mais il ne s'était pas relevé ni rien, comme si il n'avait pas entendu. Peut être qu'il dormait vraiment. Difficile à dire en faite. Il avait de longs cheveux d'une couleur à mi-chemin entre châtain et blond, ondulés qui cachaient totalement son visage.

A la vue de ses vêtements, c'était un griffondor. Du moins la cravate qui pendait autour de son cou était rouge et or. Son fut avait l'air par contre d'en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mûres car il était plein de taches et avait l'air assez élimé. Enfin, ça n'était pas avec lui que Stan tromperai sa solitude.

Il balaya alors du regard la pièce. Pas mal d'instruments qu'il aurait été bien incapable de nommer, ni même de dire comment il fallait en jouer. Et puis son regard se posa sur un objet qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Dans une sombre boutique dédiée aux trucs moldus. Un truc avec un manche, un espèce de caisse de résonance et des cordes, communément appelé guitare. Il se rappela l'envie brûlante qu'il avait d'y toucher sans savoir pourquoi quand il était dans cette boutique.

C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'en approcher de la prendre, de la soupeser et d'en effleurer les cordes. Il trouva la sensation particulièrement fun. Le bruit n'était pas désagréable. Il eut vaguement conscience d'être le seul à toucher à un instrument avant de commencer à s'essayer à jouer de la bête. Il laissa son imagination aller et se mit à promener ses doigts sur les cordes en fredonnant. Il laissait son cerveau lui dire quels mouvements faire, quelles cordes pincer et quel air jouer. C'était sans doute ce qu'on appellerai improvisation… Il fit ça ce qui lui paru être 5 secondes et quand il releva la tête, il croisa tout les regards braqués sur lui.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, et ne le comprit pas, si ce n'est que le prof dit "Hmmm baaah j'étais sur qu'il y'avait d'autres musiciens, vous nous aviez caché ça monsieur.. Stanislaus si je me souviens bien ? " Stan hocha la tête et balbutia qu'il ne savait pas jouer, qu'il avait fait ça comme ça, à l'arrache.

"Hmmm, soit vous êtes un sacré modeste, soit un grand joueur. Ce que vous avez fait est d'un sacré haut niveau… En tout cas on s'est trouvé un guitariste à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres talents..."

_ Fin du Chapitre _

_Huhu , fin du chapitre , sans doute plein de courage.. polio , bon courage a mon correcteur pour ca x_

_reponse aux reviews... euh pas de reviews o " _


	10. Chapter 10

allez hop , dixieme Chapitre dans la foulée.. dites comem d'hab merci a la fac et a mon jumeau x. I hope you'll enjoy .

_Disclaimer : Nothing mine..._

_Résumé: 1979. Lucius Malfoy , 17ans , recueille sous son toit un jeune amnésique un epu bizarre. celui se retrouve a Poudlard en 5eme année. _

_Staring: _

_Lucius/Nott/Bellatrix/Severus : Je ne vous fera pas l'affront de vous les presenter '_

_Stan/Stubby: L'amnésique_

_Mary: Serpentarde et d'origine moldue , mise a l'ecart , pas vraiment aimée._

**Chapitre 10: Petites discussions ou petites apparitions..**

"La lune est belle ce soir..."

"Oui.. C'est très dégagé ce soir.. "

"Tu penses qu'on a raison ?"

"Tu voix autre chose toi ?"

"Il ne doit pas trouver ce spectacle à son goût alors..."

"Il n'a jamais aimé regardé le ciel la nuit de toute manière."

"Tu n'as pas tort.. Mais je n'arrive pas a le croire."

"Pourquoi ? C'est si surprenant ? Plus surprenant que ses absences mensuelles ? Ca explique pas mal de choses en tout cas."

"Oui , c'est même la seule explication, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Tu penses vraiment qu'il nous aurai caché ça ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne nous en a jamais parlé alors ?"

"Ecoute James, tu penses sincèrement que c'est aussi facile que ça ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a du subir dans sa jeunesse... Dans ma famille il aurait été mis au banc… Plus jamais personne ne lui aurai adressé la parole, il ne serait plus sorti de la maison et vivrai aux sous sols, punition pour avoir déshonoré le nom des Blacks."

"Hmm... Je sait bien Sirius, mais Remus n'a pas une famille comme la tienne..."

"Tu la connais sa famille ? Il n'en parle jamais, personne ne sait rien de lui même nous en deux ans de dortoir avec lui , il en nous as jamais rien dit a ce propos."

"Tu penses que ce qu'on fait est bien ?"

"Non. Je n'ai aucune illusion la dessus, utiliser une potion comme ça, juste pour vérifier nos dires, lui mentir sur nos buts et s'immiscer dans sa vie privée, c'est mal, foncièrement mal, mais je n'ai pas été élevé pour avoir une conscience."

Bellatrix faillit pouffer de rire en entendant ça. Nott lui plaqua une main devant la bouche pour l'en empêcher. Ils essaient là incognitos, parfaitement invisibles avec la cape si précieuse de Lucius. Ca n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer en tout cas. Lucius leur fit comprendre qu'il en savait assez et tout les deux se tinrent près à s'en aller avec Lucius dès que l'un des deux griffondors ouvrirait la porte pour sortir. Ce qui arriva cinq minutes après que Sirius ait eu une envie soudaine d'aller vider sa vessie et suite à ce que James ai dit que "Non Sirius, tu ne peux pas pisser par terre à un coin de mur".

Lucius, Nott et Bellatrix profitèrent de cette occasion pour sortir en même temps que Sirius. Ils retournèrent directement a leur salle commune en papotant en chemin.

"Ils ont enfin deviné pourquoi leur pote disparaissait à chaque pleine lune... Pas trop tôt" Lâcha Lucius.

"Voyons Lucius, l'aurais tu su toi même si ton père n'avait pas été au courant ?" répliqua Nott en souriant.

"Je m'en serai pas vraiment préoccupé en même temps, je n'aurai pas vécu avec lui tout les jours pendant un an et demi avant de le trouver par contre ça c'est sur. Je suis quand même plus doué qu'eux."

"Tiens d'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore lu leurs journaux intimes" Dis Bellatrix en souriant. "Je propose qu'un de ces cas nous le fassions .. Ou même leurs lettres d'admiratrices et qu'on affiche ça dans la salle commune... J'ai envie d'entre méchante en ce moment."

"Mauvaise période du mois Bella' ?"

"Nott, chez Bellatrix, la mauvaise période dure 31 jours par mois et ce même les mois ou y'a pas 31 jours."

Nott éclata de rire, et Bellatrix se renfrogna. "Mais ça n'est pas une mauvaise idée, d'ailleurs je me demande bien quelles filles peuvent bien être assez connes pour leur écrire… Je suis quasiment sur en tout que c'est des filles plus âgées qu'eux, je serai même pas étonné qu'ils y'en ai de nos ages."

"On nomme ça de la pédophilie la Lucius... Prend pas ton cas pour une généralité..."

"J'aime pas les filles jeunes moi en même temps ."

"T'aime pas celle de ton age non plus."

"J'aime personne Nott compris ?"

"Je sais, je voulait juste le rappeler."

"Quand même..." Fit une Bellatrix dégoûtée "Je vois mal une fille de 17ans crusher sur un gars de 12.."

"Je vois très mal aussi Bellatrix, mais pourtant, j'en suis quasiment persuadé, je crois qu'avec leurs airs d'anges et leurs jolis visages il doivent en faire tomber et ce de tout age.. Pis les filles sont pas douées de toute manière.. Il leur en faut peu pour baver sur quelqu'un… Enfin la plupart" Ajouta Lucius devant le regard courroucé de Bellatrix.

Il ajouta un mot de passe latin et le tableau gardien de leur salle commune (un vampire sanguinolent) laissa place à une porte. La salle commune était quasiment desserte à cette heure. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas loin de minuit et qu'on avait beau entre à Serpentard la plupart des élèves montaient dans les dortoirs assez tôt, pour entretenir des conversation privées entre compère de dortoirs. Les deux seules personnes à rester dans la salle a cette heure tardive étaient une fille extrêmement pale et un jeune homme à tendance amnésique. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas les arrivants trop occupés apparemment à papoter d'on ne sait quoi.

"Tu dis que tu t'es mis à jouer comme ça ?" Demanda a nouveau Mary, ça devait être la dixième fois qu'elle posait cette question comme à chaque fois que Stan lui avait raconté son histoire lors du cours de musique.

"Ouaip, d'ailleurs je m'en suis même pas rendu compte que j'étais en train de jouer quelque chose je voulais juste faire mumuse avec les cordes…" Répondit Stan

"C'est bizarre en tout cas, et encore plus que le prof ait dit que tu jouait bien… Peut-être que c'est des restes de ce que tu as vécu avant que tu ne perdes la mémoire, enfin, je vois vraiment pas quoi d'autre..."

"Je vois pas vraiment non pu, peut être que j'ai pris des cours de musiques avant... Peut être que j'étais autodidacte mais hmm je ne vois pas quoi d'autre non plus en tout cas..."

"Tu restes un mystère" Dit-elle en rigolant "Je me demande ce que tu apprendras sur toi même quand tu aura retrouvé la mémoire..."

"Je ne sais pas, et puis, je dois avouer que ça me fait un peu peur… J'ai peur de ce que j'ai pu être, peur de ce que j'étais..."

Et c'était en effet ce qui hantait Stan quasiment toutes les nuits quand ce n'était pas la femme aux longs cheveux. Il avait peur souvent de ce qu'il saurai quand il recouvrerait la mémoire. Il n'avait que quelques bribes, et en tout cas rien de plus que ce jour où il était tombé comme par magie sur le chemin de traverse. Un éclair, un rire, une chute. En trois semaines maintenant il n'avait rien découvert de plus que ça...

"Tu cherches quand même qui tu es ou même pas ?"

"Chercher ? Comment ? Je ne sait même pas le titre du journal le plus lu, je ne sais même pas me servir de la bibliothèque, c'est à peine si je comprend la moitié des choses basiques sur le monde des sorciers. Si on ne me l'avait pas autant assuré je serais même persuadé de ne pas appartenir à ce monde de magie. Je ne sais rien."

"C'est bien que je pensais... Enfin, ce que j'ai pensé dès le jour ou tu m'ad dit que tu étais amnésique et que tu m'as raconté comment Lucius t'avais trouvé. Tu sais... Si tu veux de l'aide, je peux t'aider. Evidemment je ne connais pas tout, mais ne serait-ce qu'emprunter les journaux récents à la bibliothèque et les éplucher pour voir si ils parlent d'une disparition, ça je peux t'aider..."

"On peut emprunter les journaux à la bibliothèque ?"

"Bien sûr. Tu ignorais ?"

"Oui plutôt... Bah merci beaucoup alors, je ne crachera pas sur de l'aide, parce que je pense qu'il doit y'en a voir pas mal.."

"Oui surtout si on ne se limite pas qu'a l'Angleterre... Okay, tu n'a pas d'accent mais ça se trouve tu n'es pas d'Angleterre.. Ou alors, tu es un clandestin, ou alors je ne sais pas, les possibilités sont grandes..."

"Pour sur qu'elles le sont... Enfin, je suppose qu'on devrai quand même se limiter seulement à l'Angleterre pour le début, c'est quand même le plus probable, je ne comprend pas pourquoi je serais atterri dans l'allée des embrumes si ça n'était pas le cas."

"Hm oui mais, tu serais anglais, tu aurais été à Poudlard... Tout les sorciers anglais reçoivent automatiquement une lettre d'inscription a Poudlard , tu ne peux pas être passé à travers, et même si tu avais par hasard décliné l'offre le directeur t'aurai connu... C'est en ça que c'est super bizarre.. Evidement, tu peux être de parents anglais et avoir vécu à l'étranger, mais ça n'en reste pas moins bizarre. "

Stan acquiesça. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de tout ça.. Il y avait souvent réfléchi, le soir, en fixant le baldaquin, en cherchant vainement le sommeil, qui attendait toujours le dernier moment pour le saisir, et lui donner encore une fois l'image de ce couloir, de cette course. Plus jamais il n'avait vu le visage allongé de la femme, plus jamais il n'avait dépassé la porte et parlé à l'homme, juste avant de se faire tuer, le rêve s'arrêtait toujours avant, question de l'inconscient sans doute qui devait l'empêcher de revoir cela, jugé trop traumatisant sans doute. Et il se disait que c'était loin d'être quelque chose de mal de ne pas avoir à nouveau cette vision d'horreur qu'il avait eu cette nuit là. Il secoua la tête et décida de ne pas y repenser.

"Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'il m'est arrivé Mary?"

"Comment ça ?"

"Bah, tu es quelqu'un d'autre que moi, quelqu'un qui voit ça d'un oeil extérieur, est-ce que je suis bizarre, est-ce que je te fait peur ? Est-ce que tu pense que je devrai avoir peur de ce que je va découvrir ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne sache jamais ?"

"Hmm" Elle parut réfléchir. "Evidemment, il se peut, que ce qu'on découvre, si seulement on découvre quelque chose ne soit pas spécialement rose, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le pense, ni si tu as des raison de le penser, mais ni moi ni toi ne savons quoique ce soit à propos de toi tu saits, alors tout est possible… Mais…" Repris-t-elle "C'est à toi de voir Stan tu sais, toi seul peut décider de courir ou non le risque, si tu recherche la vérité tu peux tomber sur quelque chose de bien, de mal, ou même sur rien du tout… Envisage tout."

"Hmm oui, c'est vrai, je pense que tu as raison mais... Je crois que si je ne cherche pas et que je ne recouvre jamais la mémoire, je m'en voudra toute ma vie…"

"En tout cas, il se fait tard, je crois que je va aller dormir, on a cours assez tôt demain matin, à demain, on entreprendra les recherches le prochain coup où on aura une heure de trou."

Stan hocha la tête et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il la regarda s'éloigner. Elle avait vraiment une jolie démarche avec sa longue robe prune... Longue robe ? L'esprit de Stan mit quelques secondes à réaliser que la jeune fille qu'il voyait de dos en train de s'éloigner portait les cheveux en un chignon à moitié défait, une longue robe prune qui traînait par terre et qu'elle se dirigeait vers un dortoir des filles dont l'escalier n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'on voyait habituellement. Un escalier avec d'austères marches en bois à la places des pierres bien entretenues.

Mary se retourna. Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres quand elle croisa son regard. Des lèvres finement dessinées rehaussées d'un rouge à lèvres sombre qui contrastait avec le visage pale de la jeune fille... Maquillage plus discret, joues roses... Elle venait de gagner dix ans. Elle était belle, affreusement belle... Beaucoup trop pour que ça soit vrai.

Mary n'était pas en soi une jeune fille spécialement moche, elle était, hmm comment dire, pas de ces filles qui vous feraient vous retournez si vous la croisiez, elle était juste une jeune fille assez mignonne, pale, les yeux trop noir, l'air toujours fatiguée, qui parlait d'une voix sans vraiment de ton, qui ne riait pas, elle était extrêmement sobre, parlait peu. Mais en aucun cas ce n'était cette jeune femme, tellement belle, du genre qui justement vous feraient vous retourner et hanteraient vos nuit...

Hanter les nuits... Stan réalisa justement que c'était elle. C'était elle la femme aux longs cheveux qu'il avait vue à moitié nue quand il dormait chez Lucius, c'était elle qui courtait dans le couloir dans ses rêves, c'était elle qui avait fini allongée dans une mare de sang. Ca n'était pas Mary non, elle lui ressemblait mais ça n'était pas elle, c'était elle cette dame des temps anciens.

"Attendez" Hurla Stan en se levant brusquement de son siège.

"Quoi ?" Elle se retourna, plus petite, les cheveux détachés, uniforme d'écolière, noir délavé sous les yeux, Mary, la seule Mary, sa camarade de classe. Rien de plus étrange, l'escalier du dortoir était à nouveau en pierres avec une rambarde métallique. Tout avait changé, ou plutôt tout était redevenu comme avant.

L'amnésique bafouilla un non rien, et se dirigea vers le dortoir, en croisant au passage le portrait de l'inconnue. Il la fixa dans les yeux, elle ne bougea pas, immobile comme une banale peinture, ce qu'elle n'aurai pas dû être justement. Ca aussi c'était bizarre, seul portrait inanimé dans ce château, et c'était justement ce portrait là.

C'était un peu trop pour une seule personne, ces rêves, ce tableau, ces apparitions et maintenant, des hallucinations. Stan se secoua la tête et se leva. Dormir oui, c'est ce qu'il fallait, ça n'était qu'un effet du sommeil cette vision de Mary en femme en grande robe. Juste une vision, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter même si..

Ca paraissait tellement vrai...

°Fin du Chapitre°

et voila , chapitre enfin terminé , enjoy everyone

reponses aux reviews 

khisanth attention, rien ne dit que c'est harry . par contre la quetsion 'il joue de quoi' c'ets vriament une question piege. pour m'expliquer, jai vraiment une faible culture musicale XD et je connais rien a la guitare " , c'ets mon jumeau qui maide pour ses parties la XD , merci a lui dailleur

lice-chan merci enormement , j'espere que tu auras aimé cette suite aussi POur Stan , le mystere plane ;p et un piano, ca n'allait pas trop avec le coup du groupe XD

kyo enhoy ;p

si vous avez lu jusqu'ici.. ne vous genez pas pour laisser une jolie pitite review


	11. Chapter 11

Allez , 11eme chapitre... encore uen fosi dites merci a la fa cte a mon jumeau adoré qui me fait ecrire et qui a la grand courage de me corriger x

_ah oui aussi , merci aussi encore uen fois a mon journal de me corriger tout ses trucs la sur la musique ,passque hmm moi j'y connais vriament que dalle XD _

_Disclaimer : Nothing mine..._

_Résumé: 1979. Lucius Malfoy , 17ans , receuille sous son toit un jeune amnésique un epu bizarre. celui se retrouve a Poudlard en 5eme année. il est hanté par une jeune femme brune que sa soit dan ses reves ou durant son eveil._

_Staring: _

_Lucius/Nott/Bellatrix/Severus : Je ne vous fera pas l'affront de vous les presenter '_

_Stan/Stubby: L'amnésique voit souvent uen fantome. _

_Mary: Serpentarde et d'origine moldue , mise a l'ecart , pas vraiment aimée._

**Chapitre 11: petites lettres ou comment demarrer un groupe**

Stan remonta quasiment directement dans son dortoir après avoir vu ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi croire, quoi comprendre, s'il y'avait quelque chose à comprendre ce dont il n'était pas spécialement sûr… Après tout, okay Mary ressemblait à ce portrait mais et après ? Elle ne pouvait pas être cette dame, elle était morte il y'a sans doute longtemps de ça, et puis, elle ne peut pas se transformer en claquant des doigts et redevenir la jeune fille qu'elle est quelques instants seulement après. Non, non il devait halluciner.

Quand il arriva dans le dortoir, Nott était encore assis sur son lit comme la majorité du temps. D'ailleurs son lit devait être l'endroit où il passait le plus de temps lors de ses temps d'éveil. Il aimait beaucoup s'asseoir dessus, il aimait aussi y faire ses devoirs, et bref, il préférait être la que d'être dans la salle commune, tout comme Lucius d'ailleurs et comme Bellatrix, qui passait plus de temps dans le dortoir des gars avec les deux jeunes hommes que dans le sien. Enfin, c'était assez normal d'un certain coté. Si ça avait été le contraire, les gars qui allaient dans le dortoir des filles, ils se serraient sans le moindre doute fait jetés comme des malpropres à coup de brosses à cheveux. Et puis le dortoir des gars était assez désert. A l'exception de Nott, de Lucius et de Lestrange, il n'y avait personne avant que Stan n'arrive en tout cas.

Bellatrix, qui était donc souvent avec ces trois la allait donc souvent dans le dortoir des gars et personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit. C'est pourquoi Stan ne s'étonna même pas de la voir assise sur le lit de Lestrange, même à cette heure plutôt tardive de la nuit. Elle était comme un des habitant du dortoir en faite avait pensé Stan, du moins c'est comme cela qu'il la voyait. Et c'était sans doute à moitié ce qu'elle était. Elle tenait en tout cas un papier à la main et un hibou était perché sur son épaule.

"Bon tu nous lis ou quoi ?"

"Du calme, du calme Nott, apprends donc la patience ça te serait tellement bénéfique.."

"Hmm arrêtez donc de vous chamailler comme des niards tout les deux" Intervint Lucius "Si c 'est comme cela, Bella' file moi cette lettre que je vous la lise, vu que vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire de vous même."

Bella tandis nonchalamment le bras qui tenait la lettre au blond qui s'en saisit et se mit à la lire à haute voix. Elle était de Rodulphus Lestrange qui avait disparu après près d'une semaine seulement de cours. Stan n'avait pas osé demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et apparemment il allait enfin le savoir.

"_Bonjour , bonjour._

_Juste une petite lettre pour vous dire que ici tout va bien. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir laissé comme cela, un peu en plan, sans vraiment d'au revoir, d'être parti comme un voleur. Je ne sait pas vraiment comment vous l'avez pris, mais en tout cas je m'excuse, je m'excuse aussi de mon silence de près de trois semaines. Il n'était pas voulu, mais le temps m'a manqué, et de plus je ne voulait pas vous écrire juste deux mots sans trop d'explications._

_Pour exact, je suis retourné en Norvège. Comme vous le savez, c'est de la bas que ma famille est originaire et mon père est le second fils d'une grande fratrie. Mon grand père, le père de mon père est mort il y'a assez longtemps de ça et le frère aîné de mon père était donc à la tête de la famille, qui vous le savez tous, est a peu près de la même importance que celle de Lucius ou bella' mais pas dans les mêmes pays. Toujours est-il que mon oncle a été victime d'une sorte d'ensorcellement, nous ne savons pas de quoi, ni de la part de qu , mais il s'est affaibli peu à peu, et a appelé mon père en urgence afin de lui expliquer la situation et aussi... Bbah en quelque sortes assurer sa succession._

_Mon père m'a donc appelé, et moi ma mère et ma jeune sœur, qui en doit pas encore tout comprendre, sommes partis en Norvège. Mon oncle se montre extrêmement pessimiste et n'estime pas qu'il lui reste beaucoup de temps, il essaie de régler le plus de papier et de donner les dernières réceptions afin de préparer les gens à sa succession. Il est extrêmement faible et a constamment besoin de mon père a ses cotés. Je ne sais donc pas combien de temps je vais rester là bas. Je vois mon oncle de jour en jour plus faible, et ça m'attriste, même si je le connais peu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui reste ni si nos rentreront directement après l'issue de sa maladie, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise._

_C'est pourquoi je vous écrit, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vais bien, je rattraperai les cours par correspondances ou refera une année si jamais je ne peux revenir rapidement. Répondez-moi, racontez-moi comment ça se passe ici. L'amnésique -pardon j'ai oublié son nom- c'est bien intégré ? Des nouvelles ? Et ces cours à la cartes ? Tenez moi au courant._

_je vous embrasse_

_Rodulphus Lestrange_."

Nott laissa échapper un sifflement et marmonna quelque chose comme 'La famille, la famille'. Bellatrix prit la lettre des mains de Lucius pour la relire. "Eh beh décidément , Je ne sais pas quand nous reverront Rodulphus…" lacha Lucius " Je me demande si c'est bien la Norvège."

"C'est froid en tout cas" plaça Stan

"Pas faux, très hmm terre à terre pour sur. Enfin, bref, peu importe, il se fait tard moi je vais dormir." dit Lucius en défaisant son lit.

Bellatrix se leva et sorti du dortoir laissant le dortoir à ses propriétaires légaux. Tandis que Stan se déshabillait Nott sorti de sous son lit la boite qui contenait la guitare qu'il regardait régulièrement. Il la regarda, Lucius le regarda sans rien dire, Stan la regarda. Ca lui rappela ce cours à la carte qu'il allait bientôt à nouveau avoir. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait réussi à jouer d'un instrument alors qu'il était amnésique. Sans doute est-ce qu'il avait su en jouer avant de perdre la mémoire. Dans ce cas peut-être que il lui faudrait en jouer plus souvent pour qu'en même temps que la manière d'en jouer lui revienne, peut-être qu'un peu de sa mémoire lui reviendrai.

"Tu sait en jouer ?" Demanda-t-il à Nott

"Hmm ?" Il releva la tête "Hmm… On peut dire que non je pense. A part faire mumuse avec les cordes je ne sais pas en jouer, pas du tout même."

"Hmm Nott, tu es bizarre parfois tu sais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu garde un instrument sous ton lit si tu ne sait même pas en jouer, et si tu n'essaies même pas d'apprendre ?" Demanda Lucius.

Nott ne le regarda même pas mais baissa les yeux, il bafouilla quelque chose que personne ne comprit et ne dit plus rien. Stan ne savait pas trop quoi dire, et apparemment Lucius non plus. Nott était bizarre parfois, enfin, c'était ce que disait très souvent Lucius. Il vivait avec lui depuis quelque temps maintenant, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à le cerner.

Nott était celui qu'on aurait pu nommer le boute-en-train de leur bande, il prenait rarement quelque chose au sérieux, aimer emmerder les gens, Bellatrix en était bien souvent celle qui subissait ça d'ailleurs, il s'inquiétait rarement et faisait souvent des trucs sur des coups de tête. Mais à coté de ça... Lucius avait remarqué parfois, rarement même, un Nott beaucoup plus réservé, extrêmement calme, et comment dire intriguant. Comme ces soirs, presque tous ou il s'asseyait et contemplait cet instrument, dont il venait d'avouer qu'il ne savait même pas en jouer.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda finalement Nott en levant le regard vers Stan "Pourquoi me demande tu si je sais en jouer ?"

"Hmmm… J'aurai espérer que tu aurais pu m'apprendre si c'était le cas... il parait que j'en ai comme des 'restes' du moins c'est ce que m'a dit le professeur, mais hmmm, ce ne sont que des restes, il a dit qu'il m'aiderait à les consolider mais... Enfin, si tu avais pu m'aider… Mais c'est pas grave sinon."

"Des restes ? De quand tu avait encore la mémoire ? Tu savais jouer ?" questionna Lucius.

"Ouaip, enfin, je suppose ."

"Hmm bah ça te donne un indice de plus sur ce que tu était avant, peut-être que ça te reviendra au fur et à mesure, on dit souvent que c'est en se remettant dans des situations que l'on a vécu auparavant qu'on peut retrouver la mémoire."

"En effet, c'est ce que j'essaiera de faire."

"Hmm" Commença timidement Nott "Si ça peut t'aider, tu pourras t'essayer sur celle la tu sait Stubby."

Stan regarda Nott, puis le remercia. En effet, si jamais il y'avait vraiment cette historie de bal, il lui faudrait sans doute s'entraîner énormément avant d'arriver à un niveau suffisant pour monter sur scène sans se prendre des tomates. Enfin, le professeur avait l'air confiant, mais lui ne l'était pas. Enfin, ça devait être le cas pour tout le monde de toute manière. Il se demandait quand même quand est ce que ça serait annoncé a tout les autres.

Apparemment, ça n'était pas dans les coutumes de Poudlard en tout cas. Du moins à ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les réactions des autres élèves. Décidément , il arrivait l'année de toutes les nouveautés. Que ça soit pour ces cours à la carte en eux même ou pour un bal, c'était même presque intriguant. Coïncidence pour sur, mais il choisissait quand même bien son année.

Le lendemain matin, Stubby fut réveillé par un cri de douleur. En effet, Nott c'était mal réveillé et était tombé de son lit et n'avait trouvé d'autre occupation de faire partager sa douleur en criant et servant ainsi de réveil. Les cours en effet commençaient à huit heure pour tout les habitants du dortoir.

Ce fut donc un Stan peu éveillé qui sortit de son lit l'esprit encore embrumé, il avait encore fait le même rêve, comme tout les jours de toute manière, mais il ne s'y habituait pas. Il n'en avait parlé à personne et se demandait si il devrait en causer à Mary. Dans le fond il l'aimait bien cette fille que personne n'aimait vraiment. Elle était plutôt gentille, sympathique et comme elle n'avait personne d'autre elle était toujours là si jamais il voulait lui causer ou autre. C'était pas un mal, encore mieux si elle allait l'aider à faire des recherches sur son passé.

Il commençait par les cours de divination. Le thème de l'astrologie était passé et maintenant c'était sur le thé qu'ils travaillaient. La salle se transforma donc en salon de thé improvisé quand la professeur leur distribua petits gâteaux et autres sucreries avec le thé qu'ils allaient étudier. Il en faut parfois peu pour rendre un cours chaleureux et c'est ce qu'il se passa. C'était agréable ainsi.

Stan ne savait pas si c'était dans les habitudes de la professeur ou non, mais il ne se posa pas la question. Ca donnait une ambiance joyeuse à ce début de matinée, quelque chose qu'il appréciait grandement. Mary apprécia tout autant que lui malgré le fait qu'elle avait pris un petit déjeuner plus que copieux.

"Ca donne tout de suite envie de lire dans les feuilles de thé quand on nous le présente comme cela en tout cas" Lui dit-elle.

"Hmm oui, pour sur, c'est joindre l'utile à l'agréable, et puis c'est plutôt sympa comme idée."

Elle acquiesça et fini de manger son croissant. La dame leur expliqua alors comment finir le thé pour pouvoir l'interpréter. Il fallait le boire, sans le boire totalement, bien faire tourner dans sa main la tasse, sans utiliser de cuiller. On pouvait évidemment lui donner un goût sucré d'un coup de baguette mais on ne pouvait y ajouter de sucre. Quand il ne resterait plus que quelques gouttes, il faudra le faire tourner sur lui même trois fois avec sa main gauche puis le donner à son coéquipier pour qu'il le lise.

Stan fut le premier à avoir terminé. Il fit ce qu'il fallait faire à la tasse puis la donna à Mary. Celle-ci à l'aide du livre commença donc à essayer d'interpréter ce qu'il restait dans le fond de la tasse.

"Hmm il semblerait que... Hmm en faite on dirait que, c'est bizarre, ceci indique que tu va vire longtemps mais ceci indique le contraire, je ne sais pas interpréter. Par contre ce signe là ça représente une femme qui va prendre une part importante dans ta vie. Une femme d'un certain age apparemment. Et hmm tu vas connaître la gloire et la fortune apparemment, mais tu devras te cacher... C'est tout ce que je peux en dire en tout cas."

Une femme d'un certain age, pensa Stan, et âgée… Hmm une femme qui a vécu il y'a longtemps plutôt… Elle occupe déjà toute mes nuits.. et apparemment ça n'est pas prêt de cesser se dit-il amèrement. Quand au reste il n'y croyait pas vraiment, enfin, il y croyait pour la forme sans plus. Il prit ensuite la tasse de mary et la fit tourner. Les symboles étaient dur a distinguer, même si c'était d'ailleurs assez logique parce-que pour trouver des symboles dans des restes de thé, fallait quand même se lever tôt.

"Hmmm alors apparemment tu ne seras pas populaire, enfin, hmm ça va pas changer je crois. Tu vas apparemment euhhh, avoir des problèmes avec de la famille assez éloignée, ou une connaissance éloignée en tout cas. Et hmm ça mettra en danger ta vie future selon ce symbole. Mais si tu réussis à passer au travers tu euhhh aura une aventure avec quelqu'un qu'il faudrait pas."

"Hmmm moi une aventure ? Mouarf ça veut dire que je va pas réussir à régler les problèmes ça, parce-que, hmmm, je suis une célibataire prédestinée pour l'éternité." dit-elle en riant.

La prof passa peu de temps après pour écouter les deux jeunes gens lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu et comment ils l'interprétaient. En regardant les tasses elle vit elle aussi quasiment les mêmes choses, sans hésiter comme l'avait fait Stan. Les prédictions étaient beaucoup moins floues.

"Vous mademoiselle, vous encourez un grave danger, lié à votre famille je pense, et dont vous ne pourrez vous sortir seule. Pour vous Stanislaus... C'est bizarre extrêmement bizarre, ces deux symboles sont contraires. Celui-ci indique que vous avez déjà vécu une grande part de votre vie et que le temps a passé, tandis que celui-ci indique qu'il vous reste énormément de temps, c'est pas logique. Et ensuite Mary avait raison, il vous faudra apparemment vivre caché dans votre futur."

C'est sur ces mots extrêmement rassurants qu'elle les laissa et leur indiqua que le cour était fini. Les prédiction restaient dans la tête de Stan, il n'y croyait pas vraiment non, loin de là, il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait à l'avance prévoir des choses aussi fluctuantes et dépendants d'autant de facteur que l'est la vie des gens, mais néanmoins c'était intriguant, il y'avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa tasse, mais rien qui n'avait attrait à son amnésie, dommage d'ailleurs que la divination servait à voir le futur, c'était le passé qui l'intéressait.

Il n'arrêta pas d'y penser jusqu'à ce que l'heure des cours à la carte n'arrive. Il essaya de ne pas se perdre en allant à la salle de musique, mais sans succès, il se perdit à nouveau et du demander à tout les portraits qu'il croisait par où est ce qu'il fallait aller. Apres avoir fait trois fois le tours de l'étage il trouva enfin la salle en question et y entra. Il était encore une fois en retard.

Le professeur était apparemment en train de parler de ce bal qui allait avoir lieu. "Mon but est de monter un groupe, ou du moins de faire un truc assez potable pour donner aux gens le sourire en écoutant. Y'aura donc des musiciens pour sur, il me faudra aussi peut être quelques chanteurs ou chanteuses, mais aussi, des gens qui seront en coulisses, qui s'occuperont à la fois des affiches, des lumières, des effets, de confectionner l'estrade ou même des costumes."

Quelques filles gloussèrent comme d'habitude, et la plupart des gens étaient en train de se demander si on n'était pas en train de les exploiter. "Evidemment vous l'aurez remarqué, il nous faudra tout faire par nous même, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est ce qu'a décidé le directeur, ne me demandez pas, je trouve ça aussi bête que vous le trouvez. Mais c'est comme ça."

Une jeune fille leva la main "Mais monsieur, il n'y a que très peu de personnes compétentes, comment allons nous faire si il n'y a pas assez de musiciens ? "

"Bonne question mademoiselle et je voulait justement aborder ceci dès maintenant. On va compter les musiciens qu'il y a et je va recruter des gens motivé parmi vous et leur apprendre. Evidemment, y aura une grande part d'autodidaxie, parce-que je ne peux pas être partout à la fois, vous apprendrez à moitié sur le tas et je ferai en sorte que ça soit écoutable. Par contre, il est évident que vous n'aurez pas un niveau extrêmement élevé si jamais vous ne connaissez rien au départ. Mais je va me débrouiller. "

"Toujours est-il que je va vous repartir en groupes de travail. Ceux qui savent déjà jouer, ceux qui ont une idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire… Et euh, bah les autres quoi."

Apres avoir fait l'appel il redemanda, comme au cours précédent quelles entaient les personnes qui avaient déjà joué d'un instrument quel qu'il soit et ajouta Stan à ce petit groupe. Ceux là étaient déjà casés, ça serait sans doute eux qui joueraient, avec les compléments d'autres personnes, car ils n'étaient que quatre si on ôtait Stan. Ca faisait à peine ¼ de la classe mais apparemment ça suffisait à Mr Wound. Il réparti le restant... Beaucoup, beaucoup de filles. A croire que ça n'était que les damoiselles qui étaient intéressées. C'était aussi celle qui gloussaient le plus. Stan espérait en silence qu'elles seraient chargées des taches ingrates parce qu'elles le dérangeaient au plus haut point.

Mr Wound revint et leur donna à chacun un instrument, un exemplaire de ce qu'ils avaient dit savoir jouer... Et hmm ça donnait en gros, trois guitares (Stan, le gars qui était arrivé en retard et un blondinet bâti comme une armoire a glace) une flûte traversière pour un rouquin fluet et un... Triangle pour un brun aux cheveux extrêmement long. Stan regarda un long moment le bout de métal triangulaire et la baguette qui l'accompagnait… C'était vraiment pas gagné.

"Et bien sur ce, hmm, débrouillez vous, vous savez jouer vous autre, alors regardez ce que vous pouvez faire ensemble… Je vous laisse totalement libre pour cette heure, je dois m'occuper des autres. "

Ils hochèrent de la tête et regardèrent le professeur s'éloigner. "Comment est ce qu'on va pouvoir monter un groupe avec trois guitares, un triangle et une flûte ? " Demanda le blond.

"Aucune idée" répondit le roux, "mais je propose qu'on montre chacun aux autres ce qu'on sait faire... Ca pourra aider non ? "

"Pas bête en effet." Dit le brun et il commença une démonstration de la virtuosité avec laquelle il savait taper sur son bout de ferraille. Il l'accompagnait de toutes sortes de gestes totalement ridicules et arrivait a rendre presque hilarant son show. Stan se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

Ce fut ensuite au tour du Roux et de sa flûte qui se mirent à jouer. Il jouait bien, mais ça restait de la flûte, donc, pas forcement spécialement complexe. La musique était jolie mais simple. Stan se demandait vraiment comment il pourrait faire quoique se soit, déjà que lui ne savait pas spécialement jouer, enfin, il faisait ça au pif, comme il le sentait, mais marié ces instrument la...

Ensuite ce fut le blond qui démontra ses talents. Il jouait très bien de la guitare et commença par une révision de ses classiques rock, air des Beatles, des Stones, tout y passait. Stan ignorait bien entendu le nom de ces groupes là, mais il était sur que ça sonnait super bien. Il ne restait plus que le gars endormi, qui refusa tout simplement de jouer.

Et puis vint le moment tant attendu de Stan. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec cette bestiole entre les mains alors, il ferma les yeux et commença à jouer au pif. Il ne savait pas spécialement si c'était du bon ou du mauvais mais c'était ce qu'il lui venait. Et apparemment, d'après les autres du moins, c'était du tout bon.

fin du chapitre

Eh beh , jaura failli ne pas le mener a bien celui la , merci dabYou de maider a meubler ca , mais hmm , la musique est promise a une assez grande part dans la fic et ca me saoule deja Xd , je me demande comment je fera ' enfin , bref enjoy

Merci a vous pour vos tres tres gentilels reviews

Lice-chan pour la curiosité je risque de la mettre a mal encore un bon moment, jaime embrouiller mes fics XD. merci bcp en tout cas

alicemcb54 merci bcp

Hortense je ne pênse pas que tu te trompe en effet. ta reviews me touche pasmal , il est vrai que cette fic est loin tres loin d'etre tres connues pourtant moi je l'aime bien et les quelques lecteurs sastisfait que je fait me sufise

Kyo héhé je ne dira rien pour la fille vous le serez a la fin, je dira juste que son role va aller croissant

allez, si vous avez lu jusque la.. laissez moi une reviews


	12. Chapter 12

_Allez , 12eme chapitre... encore une fois dites merci a la fac et a mon jumeau adoré qui me fait écrire et qui a la grand courage de me corriger x_

_Disclaimer : Nothing mine..._

_Résumé: 1979. Lucius Malfoy , 17ans , receuille sous son toit un jeune amnésique un epu bizarre. celui se retrouve a Poudlard en 5eme année. il est hanté par une jeune femme brune que sa soit dan ses reves ou durant son eveil._

_Staring: _

_Lucius/Nott/Bellatrix/Severus : Je ne vous fera pas l'affront de vous les présenter '_

_Stan/Stubby: L'amnésique voit souvent une fantôme. _

_Mary: Serpentarde et d'origine moldue , mise a l'écart, pas vraiment aimée._

_**Chapitre 12 : Petits subterfuges ou comment amener des apprentis**_

Il faisait nuit. Il n'était qu'à peine six heure du soir. Mais, les nuages, et le temps d'automne donnait l'impression qu'il était 11h. Il pleuvait. Au loin, on voyait les membres de l'équipe de quidditch s'entraîner. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils travaillaient ainsi sous la pluie. Mary ne les enviait pas, ils se donnaient totalement pour quelque chose d'aussi banal d'un sport. Elle ne comprendrait sans doute jamais pourquoi est ce que tant et tant de gens se passionnaient pour ce truc. Elle trouvait la pluie qui dégoulinait du carreau d'un air distrait.

Sa paix n'allait pas durer malheureusement. Il était bientôt 7heure et les filles de son âge allaient bientôt revenir dans le dortoir. Elle aimait le dortoir quand elle y était seule. Quand elle ne l'était plus, elle perdait cette liberté, et cette impunité qu'elle avait, elle sentait les regards sur elle, ou les croisaient qui se détournaient aussi sec. Les autres ne se gênaient pas pour parler à voix haute, parfois d'elle, ne l'appelant jamais par son prénom.

C'était dur au début, de se sentir ignorée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Les premiers jours, elle était inconnue, les autres aussi, elle avait entamé la conversation avec certaines, et puis, au fil du temps, elle ne s'était jamais rapprochée d'elles et puis, elle était comme une étrangère dans son dortoir. Elle n'aimait pas y rester, elle descendait dans la salle commune quasiment aussitôt que les autres arrivaient et n'y remontait que tard le soir quand tout le monde était couché. Elle avait pris l'habitude. Ca faisait 5ans qu'elle faisait ça, on s'habitue a force. Elle observait en bas, comprenait plus que ne le pensait les autres, en ne travaillant pas, attendant que l'heure tourne.

Elle ne regrettait pourtant pas d'être a Poudlard, même si elle était toujours seule, même si elle n'avait pas d'amies, même si on ne l'aimait pas, elle aimai être à Poudlard, elle aimait ses vieilles pierres, elle aimait se qu'elle y apprenait, elle aimait sa maison aussi. Elle entendit du bruit dans les escalier, ça y est le moment de tranquillité était terminé. En effet, les filles remontaient. Elle descendit et alla se mettre dans un fauteuil.

Snape et Lucius étaient assis dans un fauteuil pas loin, ils ne la remarquèrent pas, mais elle si. Lucius lui avait toujours paru attirant. Mais pas dans le sens attirance amoureuse, non, mais fascinant. Le blond, beau comme un ange, mais avec un esprit diabolique, puissant à ce qu'il paraissait, avec la logique d'un tueur en série l'avait toujours intéressée. C'est pourquoi elle prit un livre fit mine de lire et écouta.

"Je peut te l'assurer Luss', son aura a changé, elle se fait de plus en plus forte, je n'en reviens même pas, pour un gamin de cet age, c'est tout bonnement irréaliste."

"Tu es sur de ce que tu avance Severus ?"

"Luss, je n'ai peut être que 12 ans, mais je peut t'assurer, que les auras, je les vois aussi bien que je vois se bouton disgracieux sur ton front que t'as essayé de camoufler" Lucius tiqua et se porta machinalement la main au front " Je sais ce que je vois luss'. Les auras, je les voit, et j'y prête même plus attention, l'aura d'un gars de cet age est assez faible normalement, ne se déplace pas énormément, n'a pas grande envergure sauf dans certaines occasions. La sienne est d'une envergure..."

"T'as quelque chose pour m'expliquer ? Un exemple ? Je veux juger le potentiel de ce gars, ça ne sert à rien que je lui propose si jamais il n'est pas assez puissant."

"Okay." Severus remua sa baguette et fit apparaître une pomme" Tu vois ça, bah imagine que ça soit l'aura nette d'un gars de 15 ans." Il fit apparaître une noix de coco " Ca c'est celle de Stan."

Mary avait déjà entendu parler des auras. Elle savait que c'était en quelque sorte la puissance et la magie potentielle que possédait quelqu'un. Plus il apprenait à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, plus l'aura devenait nette, elle était quasiment inexistante pour un enfant, ou extrêmement floue, car il ne la maîtrisait pas. Puis la puissance grandissait au fur et mesure que l'individu grandissait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se formait, devenait un adulte il apprenait à se maîtriser elle gagnait en netteté. Elle pouvait gagner en netteté durant toute une vie, mais ne gagnait jamais en potentiel passé un certain age.

C'est pour ça qu'on distinguait généralement deux types d'auras. L'aura flou, qui représentait le potentiel, les compétences qu'avait l'individu, et l'aura nette, qui représentait si la personne maîtrisait sa puissance et si elle pouvait s'améliorer. Elle avait aussi entendu parler de ceux qui voyaient l'aura, on les nommait les yeux d'acier, mais elle n'en connaissait aucun, ces gens en général cachaient se pouvoir. Il étaient extrêmement avisés pour tout ce qui était recrutement de personnels ou enseignant. Il était toujours bon d'avoir recours à une de ces personnes pour savoir si on avait de la marge de progression ou non.

Car il faut savoir que la quantité de magie est limitée en chaque individu, on est prévu pour en avoir une certaine quantité, ça se développe avec la puberté et après ça ne bouge plus, elle grandit avec chacun puis s'arrête en même temps que s'arrête la croissance. C'est pour cela que certain naissent quasiment cracmol, car ils n'ont pas développé leur potentiel à leur adolescence. Et malheureusement il n'y a aucun remède à ça. C'est comme pour la taille des personnes, certaines mesureront 2m d'autre ne dépasseront pas le mètre cinquante.

Dans tout les cas, que quelqu'un ait une forte aura floue à l'adolescence n'était pas chose rare, en effet, il y a des gens plus doués que d'autres, et c'est ainsi, mais qu'il ait une aura nette aussi grosse ça c'était déjà plus bizarre. Elle se rappela de ce que disait la tasse de thé... C'est comme si il avait déjà vécu longtemps, malgré l'age que son corps donne... Elle se mordit le pouce. C'était bizarre, Stan elle l'aimait bien, mais c'était comme si il avait quelque chose de bizarre. Et elle ne pourrai pas lui soutirer les informations, étant donné qu'il était amnésique.

D'ailleurs quand on parlait du loup, on en voyait généralement la queue, cette fois-ci n'échappa à la règle. Stan fit donc son entrée, et Lucius et Severus changèrent quasiment immédiatement de conversation comme si ils avaient si peur que Stan les entende. Il était de toute manière trop occupé à penser au cours duquel il venait de sortir. Etre guitariste pour le bal. Quelque chose au fond de son estomac lui hurlait que c'était une occasion géniale, non seulement de s'intégrer mais de faire quelque chose d'intéressant. Par contre, il n'était pas sur qu'ils pourraient faire quelque chose de correct en aussi peu de temps avec autant de 'talents'.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le blond savait jouer, Stan savait apparemment jouer aussi et les deux autres étaient quand même moyennement intéressant, parce qu'il avait beau être amnésique et donc ne connaître qu'une faible partie de la musique qui était à la mode en ce moment, il pourrait donner sa main à couper que le triangles et la flûte ne faisaient pas parti des groupes qui marchaient, ni des groupes tout court. Il restait évidemment l'inconnue de l'endormi aux cheveux longs qui avait refusé de jouer.

D'ailleurs ce gars l'intriguait un peu. Il était en cours de musique mais ne s'était mis dans aucun groupe, avait levé la main quand le prof avait demandé qui savait jouer mais avait passer le reste de la séance à dormir dans un coin. Ca se trouve il avait dit ça pour faire l'intéressant et ne savait pas jouer, ou alors il était bon, et il ne voulait pas le montrer. Enfin, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir très longtemps sur ce sujet car Lucius vint le trouver.

"Hmm dis Stan, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer."

"Hmm quoi ?"

"Bah voila certains Serpentards organisent des réunions, une sorte de groupe regroupant les personnes les plus influentes de la maison, et des autres d'ailleurs. Enfin, c'est un groupe ou tu rencontre les anciens aussi, ou tu fait connaissance, partage des points de vue et met en commun tes connaissances et tout ce qui peut aider les autres."

"Une sorte d'entraide tu veux dire ?"

"Oui , on peut voir ça comme cela. C'est un centre d'échange au départ, parler avec ceux qui ont plus d'expériences qu'ils te conseillent, des conseils autant pour le travail que pour la vie en commun, une manière de faire des connaissances. Et hmm donc, je me demandait si ça t'intéresserait?"

"Euh pourquoi tu me propose a moi?"

"C'est plutôt simple nan ? Tu es amnésique, tu es nouveau ici, tu ne sais pas vraiment grand chose sur le monde de la magie, tu n'a pas énormément d'amis ici je pense vraiment que ça pourrait t'aider, anyway, si ça ne te plait pas, tu verra ça seulement en y allant, rien ne te coûte d'essayer. Ca t'intéresse?"

"Hmm oui, plutôt ça m'a l'air intéressant. Ca se passe quand?"

"Demain soir y'a une réunion pour les nouveaux de cette année qui veulent rejoindre le groupe, je t'y conduira si tu veux, j'y vais aussi."

"Pas de problème je sera la tout l'après midi de toute manière j'ai pas cours de l'aprèm' "

"Parfait alors, sur ce bonne soirée à toi." Dis Lucius avant de sortir de la salle commune avec un grand sourire.

Il rejoignit Bellatrix qui était allée à la bibliothèque avec Nott. Il étaient en train de rédiger un exposé sur les usages bon ou néfastes des potions antirides. Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'on nommait couverture. Car en même temps ils étaient en train de réfléchir à la potion d'invisibilité que préparaient la bande à Potter, et au moyen le plus simple, sécurisé et le plus efficace de faire de leur potion un truc dangereux qu'ils ne seraient pas près d'oublier.

"Tu as l'air souriant Luss'.. Que t'arrive-t-il?"

"Hmm c'est simple mon cher Nott. L'amnésique vient à la réunion de demain, il en a même l'air plutôt content."

"Je me demande comme tu as fait pour lui présenter ça sous un jour tel que ça le réduise. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas comprendre trop vite ce que c'est et nous faire faux bond."

"Hmm ça m'étonnerait bien fort ça, n'oublie pas qu'il est amnésique, il ne connaît donc pas grand chose au monde sorcier et encore moins aux groupuscules qui montent dans l'ombre. Tout ce qu'il en sait c'est les allusions que tu y a fait en début d'année Nott. Je pense pas qu'il fasse le rapprochement, pour ça que ça serai un bon élément d'ailleurs."

"J'espère que tu dis vrai, Lucius, et que tu as raison de croire Severus. Parce j'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça serait si tu emmenais à nos réunions un de ceux exactement qu'on maudit dans nos réunions.."

"Je crois Severus Bellatrix, je sais que tu as du mal à te faire à l'idée que je suis les indication d'un gamin de douze ans, mais pourtant, j'ai confiance en lui et en ses dons, et quelqu'un d'une telle aura ne peut pas être un sang impur."

"Oui, oui, Lucius, mais sache que je sera la première à te dénoncer si on apprend que Stan en est un." répliqua froidement Bellatrix "je ne veux pas côtoyer un résidu de l'humanité. Pour le moment, je fait marcher la présomption d'innocence, mais tu regrettera si tu t'es trompé Luss' "

Lucius hocha la tête et sourit, il aimait quand Bellatrix était comme ça quand elle était aussi détestable que lui. D'ailleurs quelle différence entre elle et sa sœur. Elle et ses sœurs même. Andromeda était une illuminée niaise qui avait fini avec un moldu. Tandis que Narcissa était et est, une petite chose docile et fragile. Lucius ne se plaignait pas de savoir que c'était elle qu'il épouserai et non Bellatrix. Narccissa ne ferai pas d'histoires , elle ne lui dirai rien, pas de disputes pas de soucis à se faire. Ca aurait été autre chose avec Bellatrix. Il n'aurait pas pu la reléguer au rang de potiche.

Toujours est-il que leurs recherches sur les meilleurs sabotages de la potion de la bande à Potter était en très bon chemin. Enfin, c'était pas vraiment la bande à Potter en fait, mais surtout le duo là, James Potter et Sirius Black. Et dire que Black était le cousin de Bellatrix, ils n'avaient vraiment que peu de points communs ces deux là. Sans doute de la mauvaise influence du fils Potter. Ses deux parents étaient aurors, au grand service du vieux barbus, protecteurs de la veuve de l'orphelin et surtout des moldus. Le fils était du même genre. Et avait entraîné Sirius.

La famille Black n'avait jamais aimé les Potter pour la raison évidente que c'était en quelque sorte deux courants de pensées totalement opposés qui s'affrontaient et que ces deux familles étaient les deux plus grandes représentantes de ces courants. Enfin, la famille black était du même niveau et de la même importance que la famille Malfoy, en plus nombreuse et plus puissante autant que faire se pouvait. Elle avait perdu avec la guerre du début du siècle qui avait fait des ravages parmi les partisans de Grindelwald. Mais dans tout les cas cette haine envers les Potter s'était vue multipliée par une puissance exponentielle depuis que Sirius, le fils prodige de la branche la plus puissante de la famille avait été entraîné par leur fils.

Malheureusement, il est des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer. Et la famille avait du faire une croix sur Sirius comme héritier du titre de chef de la famille. Seul restait sur les épaules de son frère Regulus. Il était plus jeune, et apparemment plus docile aussi, mais la famille black ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Il n'aurait pas le charisme que Sirius avait pu avoir dans sa jeunesse, ni ses pouvoirs, mais il était mieux que rien. Et si Regulus venait à faiblir, et ne pas pouvoir assurer se titre, le titre passerait à la deuxième branche de la famille, celle de Bellatrix. D'ailleurs justement à Bellatrix, elle était l'aînée, Andromeda n'étant plus contée comme Black.

Le lendemain, Lucius alla chercher Stan dans la salle commune aux environs de 18h, il était en train de lire quelque chose. Mary n'était pas là, tant mieux se disait Lucius. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le retienne inutilement. Apres tout c'était une sang de bourbe. Il sorti donc de la salle commune avec Stan et rejoignit Bellatrix et Nott dans le hall.

"Vous aussi vous faites parti de ce groupe? Ca se nomme comment au fait?"

Nott et Bellatrix hochèrent la tête et lui firent connaître qu'on surnommait ça les 'aspirants' sans vraiment que ce mot ai une réelle signification. Ils montèrent trois étages. La réunion se déroulait dans une salle de classe vide l'informèrent Nott et Lucius. Ca n'était pas le vrai endroit ou se réunissait le groupe mais c'était l'endroit le plus près et le plus à même d'accueillir tout les nouveaux. C'était un groupe assez fermé d'après Lucius, on n'y accédait que si on était 'parrainé' par un membre qui avait plusieurs années de pratique.

Stan était partagé entre la suspicion et l'excitation. Le premier était dû au fait qu'il n'avait jamais entendu causer de ce genre de groupes, d'associations entres élèves, mais ce disait-il c'était assez normal, étant donné qu'il venait d'arriver à Poudlard. De plus , Lucius ne lui donnait pas énormément de détails, il ne savait même pas qui en était le président. Mais pensait-il il le saurait en y allant. Et c'est une superbe transition pour parler du sentiment d'excitation qui l'habitait. Il avait l'impression de découvrir quelque chose que tout les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient pas l'occasion de voir. Et ça lui faisait se sentir comme intégré.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt face à une haute porte, numérotée 312. Lucius passa sa main au dessus de la poignée et sans la toucher ouvrit la porte. Il y'avait déjà pas mal de monde. La pièce avait la forme d'un amphithéâtre. Les tables étaient placées en pente, de manière à ce que quelque soit la place qu'on occupait on voyait toujours en bas, le bureau d'ou parlait normalement le conférencier. Lucius pris place au troisième rang, sur la vingtaine que faisait la salle. Stan s'assit à coté de lui et avec Nott à son autre coté, tandis que Bellatrix étaient de l'autre côte à côte de Lucius.

Les gens qui essaient dans la salle étaient de tout age et de toutes maisons. Même si la couleur la plus présente semblait être le vert et l'argent des Serpentards. Stan remarqua deux garçons de sa classe, ainsi qu'un Serdaigle qui était avec lui lors des cours de botanique. Il aperçu aussi le joueur de triangle du dernier coup. Les gens arrivaient au compte-gouttes, la plupart des plus âgés, du moins de ceux qui paraissaient les plus âgés avaient avec eux une ou deux personnes bien plus jeunes. Ca devait être le même cas de figure que Lucius avait fait avec lui. Il vit bientôt Severus arriver, qui pris place à coté de Bellatrix, un sourire aux lèvres en apercevant Stan.

Et puis, un mur se mit à trembler, comme un écran de télévision mal réglé, comme un flou. Et un homme le traversa. Il défit son capuchon et se laissa apparaître. Un homme assez jeune, il devait avoir quitté l'école depuis à peine quelques années. Il avait la carrure d'un sportif, un batteur lui souffla Nott. Ex-Serpentard aussi, qui avait été préfet en chef, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, mention excellent à tous les examens qu'il avait pu passer. Un garçon dont pouvait être fière toute sa maison. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux châtains aux reflets blond et regarda la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Bonjour à vous tous. Je me présente pour tout ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas encore, je suis Michael Gauss. Je ne vous étalerai mon passé entre ces murs, mais sachez que j'ai été préfet en chef, capitaine de l'équipe qui gagna pendant six ans les tournois de Quiditch de l'école et actuellement en études pour devenir un Auror. Certains d'entre vous se demandent encore ce qu'ils font là je suppose. C'est très simple, nous avons l'habitude de nous réunir, moi, des élèves, d'autres anciens élèves afin de discuter, travailler, nous entraider. Ce système a toujours existé dans Pourdlard. Des groupes d'étudiants qui discutent avec des plus anciens afin de partager leurs expériences, s'enrichir. Ce sont en général ceux qui ont appris durant ces réunions qui prennent ensuite la place d'anciens et guident les nouveaux. Dans trois ou quatre ans, ça sera peut être l'un d'entre vous qui sera en train de faire ce même discours aux élèves des années suivantes."

"Le but est simple, il n'y a pas de choses spéciales pas de devoirs, justes des gens plus âgés, qui ont plus d'expérience qui peuvent vous aider à progresser, tout cela dans la bonne humeur, en discutant autour d'un café ou de quelques biscuits. Pas de but lucratif rien ne nous est demandé. Les anciens qui viennent ne demandent rien, ils le font juste pour le plaisir de faire partager leurs connaissances, comme d'autre l'ont fait pour eux, et c'est ainsi que à travers les années se groupe reste. Il n'y a pas de nom, ni d'appellations spéciales. Les ancien les nomment parfois les aspirants, ou les apprentis car tout est à apprendre de leurs aînés. Certains appellent ça seulement le groupe."

"Dans tout les cas si vous êtes ici c'est qu'un de nos apprentis a jugé que venir ici vous serait profitable. But désintéressé, envie de partager ça avec les gens qu'on apprécie, les raisons sont nombreuses. Mais dans tous les cas personne ne vous oblige a venir au prochaines réunions, pour cela, il suffit de le dire à ceux qui vous ont amené ici. De même vous pouvez décider de ne plus venir au moment où vous le désirez, à partir du moment où vous le dites, c'est la moindre des politesses. Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à vous dire je pense, pas pour cette première réunion. Juste de parler les uns avec les autres les nouveau, voir si ça vous intéresse, vous renseigner sur le fonctionnement, ce que ça a apporté aux autres et vous laisser libre de réfléchir jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Je suis à votre disposition pour tout renseignements."

Et le garçon s'assit au fauteuil de conférencier. Stan regarda sa montre, le gars avait parlé pendant une demi heure sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais ça avait pas l'air mal du tout. Il pensait qu'il viendrait aux autres. Apparemment c'était assez intéressant, et ça lui permettrait sans doute de se faire des amis, ou du moins des connaissances. Il était presque fier de savoir que Lucius l'avait choisi pour l'amener ici.

En tout cas, il avait bien envie d'en faire partie.

° Fin du chapitre°

_Voici la fin du chapitre j'espere que vous aurez apprecié , et que vous me alisserez une adorable petite review pour me le dire ;p_

_reponses au reviews _

_Lice chan pas grave si tu ne fait pas de reviews construites, ca me fait plaisir comme sa _

_alinemsb54 merci bcp :)_

_crystal yuy pour etre honente je ne m'y connais pas en musique et hmm je voulait assister sur l'aspect trop pas pro ni organisé ni doué du groupe je trouvait sa bien plus drole comme sa XD_

_kyo bah en faite disons que stan a tellement a faire qu'il na pas vraiment le temps de s'inquieter a propos de tout meme si la femme fantome va quand mm occuper pas mal ses pensée mais pas encore faut lui laisser du temps pour realiser _


	13. Chapter 13

_Allez , 11eme chapitre... encore uen fosi dites merci a la fa cte a mon jumeau adoré qui me fait ecrire et qui a la grand courage de me corriger x_

_ah oui aussi , merci aussi encore uen fois a mon journal de me corriger tout ses trucs la sur la musique ,passque hmm moi j'y connais vriament que dalle XD _

_Disclaimer : Nothing mine..._

_Résumé: 1979. Lucius Malfoy , 17ans , recueille sous son toit un jeune amnésique un peu bizarre. celui se retrouve a Poudlard en 5eme année. il est hanté par une jeune femme brune que sa soit dan ses rêves ou durant son éveil._

_Staring: _

_Lucius/Nott/Bellatrix/Severus : Je ne vous fera pas l'affront de vous les présenter '_

_Stan/Stubby: L'amnésique voit souvent une fantôme. _

_Mary: Serpentarde et d'origine moldue , mise a l'écart , pas vraiment aimée._

_chapitre 12_

"Tu es sûre que c'est le bon chemin ?"

"Oui, Nott, ne remets pas mon sens de l'orientation en doute."

"Avec toi on ne sait jamais, tu serais capable de te perdre dans notre propre salle commune."

Bellatrix ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules. La lumière au bout de la baguette, elle ouvrait la marche. Derrière suivait un Nott moyennement certain du chemin qu'ils prenaient. Les deux avaient pour but un simple cambriolage dans la réserve de la maîtresse des potions. Ils avaient trouvé en effet un moyen de saboter la potion d'invisibilité avec seulement deux ingrédients. La premier était la Selène, une plante qui ne poussait qu'à la lumière de la lune, Lucius avait trouvé ça très ironique quand on connaissait la raison pour laquelle Black et Potter désiraient cette potion.

Le deuxième ingrédient en question n'était autre qu'un varan farci au steak haché conservé dans du formol. Lucius leur avait assuré qu'il y'en avait dans la réserve de Potion étant donné que c'était un des ingrédients qui entrait en composition d'une énorme quantité d'antidotes. Le seul problème était évidemment de trouver où se situait la réserve de Potions.

En effet c'était une pièce cachée, au cas où, pour pas que justement des élèves n'y fassent leurs emplettes pour réaliser des potions douteuses et accessoirement dangereuses. De plus il y avait sans doute des exemplaires de potion toxiques ou qui pouvait devenir facilement toxique. la pièce était donc protégée par un charme qui faisait en sorte de la rendre quasiment invisible, un peu comme le chaudron baveur, si on ne savait pas qu'il était là, on n'était pas près de le trouver.

Bellatrix avait donc utilisé un pendule au dessus de la carte de l'école et avait noté l'endroit que la pierre lui avait indiqué. Mais Nott était loin d'être convaincu des talents de celle qu'il suivait, surtout dans le domaine de l'orientation. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait trois heures qu'ils marchaient même si sa montre lui indiquait que ça ne durait même pas depuis un quart d'heure. Il fallait avouer aussi que le temps a tendance à passer plus lentement quand on est dans le noir dans un ancien château.

Nott à son arrivée dans les murs de Poudlard s'était demandé si le château ne possédait pas sa propre mesure spatio-temporelle qu'il accorderait tant bien que mal avec le reste du monde. Car en arrivant de Salem il avait senti une sorte d'appesantissement de l'air dans ce château... Ou peut être qu'il était juste fou a lier et qu'il devrait arrêter de penser à des trucs bizarres.

D'ailleurs il arrêta d'y penser aussi sec car Bellatrix lui fit savoir qu'ils étaient face à la porte de la réserve de potion. Il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait faire pour en être aussi sûre, mais il la croyait. Le seul problème c'était comment l'ouvrir. Un Alohomora ne marcherait sans doute pas. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit Bellatrix fouiller dans sa poche et sortir une petite bille d'un métal luisant. Il n'eût pas le temps de demander ce que s'était que déjà la bille lévitait au dessus de la main de la jeune fille, émettant une faible lueur argentée. La bille s'approcha de la serrure de la porte, tellement près qu'elle sembla se fondre dans le bois.

La lueur disparue, comme happée par la porte. Nott fixait la serrure. La bille ressortit quelques instants plus tard et vint directement se poser dans la main de Bellatrix. Elle ferma les yeux puis sourit. Elle remit la bille dans sa poche et pointa sa baguette à la porte '_abrerre_' murmura-t-elle. La porte s'ouvrit comme par magie. Nott voulu entrer, mais elle leva la main et le retint.

"Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est si facile." Souffla-t-elle. "Il y'a un système à l'entrée, si tu ne fait pas certains pas, l'alarme se mettra à sonner et nous serons bon pour un sprint dans les dédales sans fin des sous sols du château . Alors tu vas m'imiter okay ?"

Nott hocha la tête, il n'était pas très chaud pour suivre chacun des pas qu'allait faire la jeune fille, mais il pensait aussi qu'il n'avait pas spécialement le choix et que qu'il aime ou non faire équipe avec elle, il avait intérêt à réussir. Lucius savait se montrer extrêmement désagréable avec les gens qui échouaient. Bellatrix alluma une torche dans la pièce avec sa baguette afin d'y voir plus clair. Par terre il y'avait un carrelage multicolore.

"Nott."Siffla-t-elle "Rends toi utile et dis moi. Dans quel ordre sont les couleurs de l'arc en ciel ?"

"Hein ? Les couleurs de l'arc en ciel ? C'est quoi le rapport Bella ?"

"Mon révélateur, la bille de métal la, sert à contourner les sortilèges de ce genre, elle pénètre à travers les murs et portes, détecte les flux de magie et regarde à quoi ils sont reliés. Tout est relié dans l'univers, mais surtout, dans un sortilège, le sortilège lui même est relié à la démarche pour le contourner, et la démarche c'est de marcher dans l'ordre sur les couleurs de l'arc en ciel."

"Euhh… Mais y'a deux sens à l'arc en ciel… Et euhhh , j'ai oublié."

"Bon sang , Nott remémore toi, dis moi les dans l'ordre, après on prendra l'ordre le plus réalisable suivant les dalles qui sont à nos pieds."

"Okay , okay.. Y'a pas une fonction spéciale de la baguette pour ça ? Non ? Bon, euhhh, alors, y'a violet, qui suit le bleu, puis bleu clair et euhh... Rouge devient rose puis euhh rouge, orange, puis jaune, puis vert, bleu, et violet, voilà."

Elle réfléchi un instant "Ca se tient. Maintenant par quel bout commencer. Les cases rouge et violet sont toute les deux accessibles..."

"Oui, mais si on prend violet regarde, après y'a plus de bleu."

Elle regarda et hocha la tête "Suis moi". Elle passa sur la case rouge, puis la orange, jaune, vert, bleu et violet et s'arrêta. Elle sorti sa bille pour savoir si le sortilège était désactivé, la rangea et alla directement vers l'armoire.

"J'ignorai que tu possédait un révélateur comme ça, c'est super utile."

"Utile mais ça se fatigue vite, je dois la faire tremper dans un bain de métal liquide assaisonné d'huiles essentielles de menthes et de poils de licornes défenestrées pendant trois jours si je veux l'utiliser trois minutes, pour ça que je peux jamais l'utiliser très longtemps, mais bon, c'est pratique de temps en temps."

Ce que Bellatrix avait oublié de dire c'est que c'était extrêmement recherché, on comprenait aisément pourquoi, mais aussi que c'était plutôt rare, ça n'était pas n'importe quelle bille de métal qui pouvait ainsi révéler les sortilèges et communiquer avec son propriétaire, pour ça aussi que la cérémonie de remise de cet objet était longue et liait intimement et pour l'éternité la bille et son possesseur. Personne d'autre que son 'maître' ne pouvait l'utiliser correctement, car ça nécessitait quasiment une fusion entre les deux pour voir à travers les yeux de la bille de métal.

Bellatrix chargea Nott de toutes sortes de plantes, pas forcement nécessaire à la préparation de leur coup, mais qui d'après elle était tellement utile qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté. Finalement elle prit le varan tant recherché, le mis dans son pull et sorti rapidement suivie par Nott. Ils refermèrent la porte sans un bruit et se hâtèrent en direction du dortoir. Quand ils y pénétrèrent, ils remarquèrent directement Lucius nonchalamment affalé sur un des canapé. Il eût un large sourire en les voyant arriver ainsi chargés.

"Vous avez réussi alors... Parfait. A ce que j'ai pu apprendre les Griffies comptent prendre leur potion à la prochaine pleine lune dans une semaine, nous avons ce temps là pour mettre au point notre sabotage."

Une semaine, grandement assez pour préparer un mélange tout con, ce qui serait le plus dur, ça serait de le verser inaperçu dans la tambouille des Griffondors, sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien avant de la prendre. Et aussi, de doser de telle manière que les effets secondaires soient visibles quelques jours durant, histoire d'attirer l'attention des profs sur eux et leurs petites pratiques. Lucius et Nott montèrent donc dormir dans le dortoir qu'ils partageaient avec Stan.

_Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce jour et elle y était enfin. Les valises à ses pieds, laissées là par le cocher du coin, elle leva les yeux vers le grand château de pierre qui lui ouvrait les bras. Il avait dit qu'il l'attendrait, mais il n'était pas sur le pas de la porte, peut être était-elle arrivée en avance, peut être, s'était-elle même trompée de jour. Elle commençait à paniquer quand elle vit la lourde porte s'ouvrir et un jeune homme en sortir._

_Son sourire s'élargit en voyant la jeune femme sur le pas de la porte. Il avait de longs cheveux de couleur ambre, bouclés qui lui tombaient dans le dos. Son visage était assez fin, jeune en tout cas. Il portait un long manteau rouge sombre, et sa cape noir et or tourbillonnait derrière ses pas. Il sembla se retenir de courir et descendit les marches à grands pas. Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et la regarda, souriant._

_"Ca fait longtemps que tu es arrivée ?" Sa voix était basse, douce et mettait en confiance_

_"Non , je viens d'arriver" lui répondit une voix tout aussi douce, claire et chaleureuse._

_Il prit sa valise et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le château , dans son château. Il lui parlait de l'histoire du château, de la manière dont il avait été construit , mais elle n'écoutait même pas, trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle. Le Hall était haut, très haut, sculpté de partout, pas un seul endroit qui n'ait pas été travaillé par apparemment des experts. Des années et des années avaient dû être nécessaires pour construire ça. même si avec la magie on peut accélérer un peu les choses se dit-elle._

_Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait vivre ici. C'était encore plus grand que le lieu où elle avait vécu, dans le domaine de sa mère, qui pourtant était parmi les plus grands de son pays. Son chœur se sera à l'idée de ceux qu'elle avait laissé là bas. Evidemment elle était heureuse d'être ici, mais elle savait aussi que sa famille, que ses connaissances lui manqueraient un jour. Enfin, comme il lui avait dit, le balais ça va vite et tu ne seras jamais loin d'eux. _

_Il est de toute manière un moment où l'oiseau doit quitter son nid, pour aller trouver un compagnon, et vivre de par lui même, se créer un nom, une vie, n'être plus aux ordres de ses parents. C'est ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, même si elle quittait son nid pour un endroit aussi immense et merveilleux que ce château._

_"Je ne suis même pas sur de connaître moi même toutes les pièces. C'est mon père qui a fait construire avant même que je ne naisse, il a laissé libre cours aux architectes, et puis, avec la magie… Je regrette qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu achevé."_

_Il montèrent les marches. Il la conduisit à une pièce au deuxième étage. Voici tes 'appartement' ma douce. Tout ceci est ton domaine, tu y es chez toi, fait ce que tu veux ici. Mes appartements ne sont pas très loin si tu veux m'y trouver, juste derrière cette porte, les deux pièces communiquent. J'ai quelques papiers à régler, je te laisse prendre possession de cet endroit" Il l'embrassa sur la joue et disparu dans l'autre pièce._

_Elle regarda sa valise posée à terre... Elle partait de chez elle avec une seule valise, était-elle folle lui avait demandé sa mère ? Pourquoi n'emportait-elle pas quelques servantes et une garde robe entière?.. Elle sourit. Sa mère n'avait jamais su qu'elle avait une fille sorcière, heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon, elle serait sans doute morte sur le bûcher avec ces paysannes qu'on accusait de se donner à Satan les nuits de solstices... Des femmes qui d'ailleurs dans l'ensemble n'avaient jamais rien fait._

_Jamais aucune vraie sorcière n'avait été prise , la vraie sorcellerie, ça n'était pas faire bouillir quelques herbes et aider les femmes a accoucher, non, c'était autre chose, de plus puissant, plus discret aussi et sacrement utile se disait-elle. Elle avait quasiment toute sa garde robe dans une valise qui n'était même pas plus lourde qu'un sac de voyage. Ses servantes savaient que leur maîtresse était un peu bizarre, mais elles ne disaient rien, elles n'avaient pas à s'en plaindre, la Maîtresse était généreuse et elles n'avaient jamais rien de bien sale à nettoyer. Du sang de temps en temps, mais ça n'est que du sang , elles étaient la plupart de familles paysannes, elles avaient vu pire. Elles lui manqueraient soupira-t-elle.. _

_Il ne voulait pas de servant humain avait-il dit, pas de servant... Elle se demandait comment était organisé ce si grand château sans servant... Enfin, la magie peut tout faire comme il se plaisait à répéter, il avait dû trouver une solution plus intéressante que de faire venir des servants. Elle regarda la pièce. C'était beau, c'était grand… Une coiffeuse avec un grand miroir dont le cadre était doré à l'or fin apparemment, un lit à baldaquin, pas spécialement grand comme le voulait la tradition… Enfin , elle n'aurai pas à y dormir longtemps se dit-elle avec un sourire... Bientôt... Bientôt._

_Elle quitta sa cape et alla la poser sur un fauteuil. Son regard tomba sur celui de son reflet. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se regarder dans la glace. Elle aimait se voir. Elle aimait voir qu'elle était plus jolie que la plupart des jeunes filles qu'elle avait jamais vu. Pas beaucoup de damoiselles pouvaient se vanter d'un corps fin, d'une peau aussi pale et de cheveux aussi sombres et longs._

_Son reflet la regardait attentivement. Puis sembla se dégrader. Son visage se tordit en grimace de douleur et le reflet porta la main à son ventre. Sur le corset violet , sur le tissu précieux une tache sombre était en train de se former. Le reflet regarda sa main. Dégoulinante de sang. Les yeux basculèrent et elle tomba à terre._

Stan se réveilla en hurlant.

Lucius et Nott venaient tout juste d'entrer dans le dortoir et se dirigèrent vers lui l'air inquiet. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il criait en pleine nuit, sans doute pas la dernière, mais ça les inquiétait quand même.

"Stan ça va ?"

"Euh.." Il peinait à répondre, à mettre du clair dans ses esprits, encore cette femme, mais en vie cette fois ci, et heureuse aussi. C'était comme si il avait été elle pendant ce court instant, il avait tout ressenti, sa joie de revoir l'homme, son émerveillement, son étonnement à la vue du reflet et finalement la douleur de ce dernier qui saignait abondamment. Il articula péniblement qu'il avait fait un cauchemar.

"C'est peut être la mémoire qui te revient tu sais..." Avança Lucius "Certains amnésiques retrouvent la mémoire suite à des rêves, peut être que c'est comme ça que ton passé se manifestera."

"Non , non... Ca n'était pas mon passé, c'était un rêve à part, je n'ai plus de souvenirs clairs, mais ça n'était pas moi."

"Les rêves doivent souvent être interprétés à contre-pied Stan" Souffla Nott avant de se mettre au lit.

Lucius parla encore quelque temps avec Stan, puis assuré que le garçon allait bien, il se mit au lit aussi. Stan lui resta à regarder le plafond, ce coup ci elle n'etait pas morte, elle était vivante à cette époque, elle était belle, aussi, tellement... Chaque rêve qu'il faisait, il en savait plus sur elle, c'était cet homme qu'elle recherchait quand elle courait si il se rappelait...

Mais les rêves sont tels que plus on y pense, plus on oublie des détails, rien n'était plus très net dans son esprit, il aurait aimé rêvé plus longtemps, en savoir plus, ce qu'il voulait à chaque fois, mais pas moyen. Il n'avait que des fragments de rêves, des fragments de la vie de cette jeune femme, des fragments pas des plus gais, même si celui là était plus joyeux que la course poursuite habituelle.

Peut être un jour saurait-t-il... Qui elle était... Ce qu'il s'était passé…

Pourquoi elle ressemblait autant à Mary.

°Fin du Chapitre°

Voila chapitre terminé, en eseprant que vous avez aimé , si c'est le cas ou pas dailleur, une petite reviews ca fait toujours plaisir

alinemcb54: en effet tu as deviné pour les aspirants

lice-chan: en effet ma fic a assez peu de reviews mais pour etre honnete, des reviews comme la tienne ca copense largment :) POur le slash au moment ou jai commencé a ecrire javait prevu oui mais finalement apres avoir avancé (jai encore 5chapitres d'ecris apres celui la) je pense que le slash naura pu sa place ici XD merci enormement en tout cas


	14. Chapter 14

_hmm Nous entamons ici le 14eme chap , etonnant n'est ce pas , jaura ecrit plus de dix chapitres a la fac , grace a une certaine personne alors que je navait pas touché a cette fic , et meme a une fic tout court pendant plus d'un an et demi , toujours est-il que en avant pour le 14eme enjoy _

_Disclaimer : Nothing mine..._

_Résumé: 1979. Lucius Malfoy , 17ans , receuille sous son toit un jeune amnésique un epu bizarre. celui se retrouve a Poudlard en 5eme année. il est hanté par une jeune femme brune que sa soit dan ses reves ou durant son eveil._

_Staring: _

_Lucius/Nott/Bellatrix/Severus : Je ne vous fera pas l'affront de vous les présenter '_

_Stan/Stubby: L'amnésique voit souvent une fantome que ca soit dans ses reves ou durant l'eveil._

_Mary: Serpentarde et d'origine moldue , mise a l'ecart , pas vraiment aimée._

_Hans Wound : prof de musique_

_Chapitre 14_

Ce matin là, Stan ne mangea pas, enfin, c'était presque devenu une habitude telle que Mary renonçait complètement à essayer de le convaincre qu'il fallait manger. Et dire que l'appétit lui était presque revenu quelques jours plus tôt... Il faisait le même rêve, celui de la course poursuite auparavant et avait commencé à s'y habituer et à ne plus y faire attention, mais le nouveau rêve l'avait totalement retourné. Même si dans celui là, pas de femme baignant dans son sang, pas de course haletante, pieds nus sur des dalles froides. Non seulement une scène quelconque d'une jeune femme qui se réjouissait d'entrer dans le château de celui qui apparemment allait devenir son mari.

Enfin , elle était heureuse à ce qu'il savait à cette époque... Plus ils mettait en relation ses deux rêves plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, il voyait rarement la fantôme, quelques fois par mois apparemment, il n'avait le souvenir que de deux fois, celle chez Lucius et celle en regardant Mary monter. Sinon, pas de fantôme, juste ce portrait immobile de la salle commune et ces rêves... Enfin, c'était quand même de trop.

Et puis il y'avait cet homme, ce châtelain, ce riche seigneur. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Comme une impression de déjà vu, ou comme quand on voit un acteur dans un film et qu'on est incapable de se rappeler dans quel film on l'a vu avant. Ca ajoutait encore un mystère à toute cette histoire de fantôme qui était déjà bien chargée de ce côté...

Il y pensait encore quand il monta les étages pour se rendre au cour de musique. Il se demandait si jouer d'un instrument quelconque lui ferai oublier cette damoiselle... Fort belle quand même, il devait l'avouer, il n'avait pas eu la plus moche des fantômes comme apparition... Maigre consolation en tout cas.

Le prof était en retard, ce qui était assez rare, enfin, ils n'avaient eu que trois cours, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment été en retard. Il salua la main au jeune garçon au triangle qu'il avait vu à la réunion avec Lucius et s'assit dans un coin. Un peu plus loin le blond qui savait jouer papotait avec le flûtiste, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Les filles gloussaient toujours autant, apparemment elles avaient eu des devoirs à faire, des croquis de décors et d'habits de scène à ce que pu apercevoir Stan. Il y'avait aussi quelques garçons qui se racontaient leurs dernières conquêtes et dans un coin un gars aux cheveux long qui dormait affalé sur une table.

Le prof arriva enfin, avec de grosses caisses qui avaient l'air assez lourdes. (1) Il les posa par terre avec un gros 'bam' qui réussi à faire sursauter quelques personnes dont le cœur était apparemment sensible. Il se frotta les main salua ses élèves.

"Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons continuer à peaufiner ce que nous avions prévu. On va peut être apporter des changements aux groupes aussi, mais ça je ne sait pas encore. Bon, en tout cas, j'ai ramené du matos pour les musiciens, pour les chargés du décors, je vous ai amené des exemples, on va définir aussi à quelques personnes près qui sera sur le devant de la scène, que vous puissez travailler sur ça, genre les effets de lumière et tout. Bon, euh mettez vous par groupes déjà que je vous cerne"

Stan alla vers le blond, le gars au triangle et le flûtiste les rejoignirent peu de temps après. Les filles avaient quasiment toutes finies en décoratrices, sauf une qui apparemment ferait les cœurs, elle avait les cheveux courts et violets et était plutôt mince. Certains garçons avaient été pris comme techniciens.

Stan appréciait moyennement cette sensation, l'impression qu'il allait finir sur le devant de la scène, et il n'y était pas spécialement enchanté. Faut dire que pour un amnésique se retrouver à se produire devant un collège, baaah, ça faisait quand même un peu peur, surtout qu'il ne savait pas vraiment jouer, il faisait majoritairement au pif. Il se dit aussi qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé à penser à quels morceaux ils joueraient, même si on était seulement à mi-octobre et qu'il restait donc un peu plus de deux mois, il allait quand même falloir qu'ils y songent.

Le professeur quand à lui était planté comme un bêta devant ses caisses avec une prise de courant à la main. Apparemment c'était des trucs moldus et il fallait de l'électricité pour les faire fonctionner, et le prof ne trouvait pas la prise.

"Y'a pas d'électricité monsieur dans ce château" Lui dit simplement le gars endormi.

"Ah ?... Problématique ceci..." Répondit le professeur et il se gratta la tête. Puis alla chercher dans une poche de son manteau une baguette magique, assez fine, assez longue et assez biscornue. Il la regarda, l'agita un peu et finalement la pointa vers les caisses en murmurant quelque chose. Il y eût des petites étincelles blanches et de la fumée s'éleva du truc. Le Prof murmura un "eh merde" Et s'assit a son bureau en se grattant la tête.

"Pourquoi vous utilisez pas le sort d'apport d'énergie M'sieur ?"

"Hmm pas bête mon gars, pas bête, encore faut-il que je me rappelle ce que c'est... Ah oui, donner de la puissance magique à un appareil pour lui éviter de nécessiter de l'électricité euhhh voyons voir..." Les autres se regardaient, il était peut être bon musicien le prof mais apparemment c'était pas un grand sorcier. Finalement il trouva la bonne formule et aucune fumée ne sortit des caisses.

"Voila voila. Pour messieurs les musiciens. C'est des amplis, vous savez pour faire que vous jouiez plus fort (2) enfin , ça donne de l'énergie à la guitare."

Les deux joueurs en question regardèrent les caisses, Stan ne savait pas quoi en faire, forcement, il n'était pas amnésique pour rien, mais apparemment le blond connaissait. Leur prof leur précisa qu'ils n'en aurait pas spécialement besoin tout de suite, mais qu'il voulait les laisser dans la salle pour que si jamais certains veulent jouer pendant leur temps libre ils puissent s'en donner à cœur joie.

"Enfin, bref, aujourd'hui, faites connaissance messieurs, décidez aussi qui fera quoi, si il y aura un chanteur ou plusieurs, et la damoiselle la fera les chœurs, enfin, bref... Hmm et vous vous n'aviez pas dis que vous saviez jouer ?" Demanda-t-il a l'endormi.

"Si si... Mais j'avait la flemme le dernier coup..."

"Très bien mettez vous avec eux, et débrouillez vous, je va aller m'occuper des autres groupes."

Le gars se leva et se ramena en traînant des pieds. Il s'assit par terre et attendit apparemment que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Ce fut Stan qui se décida à ouvrir la conversation. "Euhhh, et si on se disait qui on est ? Parce que on est sensé monter un groupe, mais euh, je ne sais même pas vos noms… Enfin, donc, je suis Stan cinquième année à Serpentard..."

"Hmm, c'est toi le nouveau là ?" Demanda le blond. Stan hocha la tête. "Hmm okay, moi je me nomme Jack, et je suis en 7ème année chez les Poufsouflles."

Le flûtiste, d'une voix de… Euh de jeune garçon pre-mue dirons-nous "Je me nomme Simon et je suis en 4ème chez Serdaigle"

Le gars au triangle "Moi. Je me nomme Thomas-Henri de la Courtepointe (3) Je suis en 6eme année dans la noble maison des Serdaigles."

La jeune damoiselle aux cheveux violets se présenta comme "Miranda, 6ème année à Griffondor"

"Hmm ? On dira que je m'appelle Alex, pis je suis en 5ème année à Griffondor." dit l'endormi.

"Hmm, bien, déjà un bon début, nous sommes à peu près du même age on dirait, enfin, le plus jeune a 15 ans et le plus âgé 18. Enfin, bref, ça aide déjà de savoir qui nous sommes. Sinon, euhhh bah, on fait quoi ?"

"Euhh, bah, déjà on est trois à jouer de la guitare apparemment, si on veut monter un groupe faudrait qu'il y'en ai un à la basse, plutôt que trois guitaristes."

"Hmm trois ?" demanda le blond.

"Oui , c'est pas parce que j'ai pas joué le dernier coup que je sais pas jouer hein."

"Hmm okay, okay...Je veux bien faire la basse moi, j'en ai déjà joué, et pis, bah, je préfère les trucs plus graves, ça sied mieux à mon temps" Continua le Blond

"Bah, voila, déjà on sait que tu jouera de la basse, pis, hmm, alors Alex et moi seront guitaristes ?" Demanda Stan. L'endormi hocha la tête.

"Et on fera intervenir mon triangle hein ?"

"Bah, ouaip, faut juste trouver des morceaux où on pourrait mettre un triangle, mais ça devrait être assez facilement faisable, de même pour la flûte, ça peut faire un joli accompagnement je pense."

En disant ça, Stan se dit aussi qu'il commençait à aimer de plus en plus cette idée de groupe. C'était pas mal du tout, plutôt intéressant, ça faisait rencontrer d'autres gens et aussi… Il avait une certaine partie de lui qui aimai pas mal commander et diriger les choses. Et apparemment les autres prenaient bien le fait qu'il prenait en main les choses, enfin, ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire tout ça. A défaut d'avoir la mémoire, il avait une sorte de pouvoir.

"Et euhhh, faut quelqu'un pour chanter en tout cas. A moins que la damoiselle la puisse s'en charger."

La jeune fille rougit un peu et bégaya avant de répondre "Non, non, je ne veux pas chanter, je n'oserai jamais. J'aurai trop le trac, je veux juste être en retrait."

Stan regarda alors le flûtiste, puis le gars au triangle puis le blond, tous n'avaient apparemment aucune envie de chanter. "Bah , Alors je veux bien m'en charger." Déclara Stan.

"Tu sais chanter?" demanda Alex.

"Aucune idée" répondit l'autre en souriant "mais si je ne le fais pas je ne vois pas qui va le faire étant donné que personne ici ne semble près à s'y risquer, et on peut pas faire un truc avec seulement de la musique, surtout que je pense que même tous ensemble on ait un haut niveau..."

"Bah, le haut niveau n'est pas spécialement obligatoire, dans un groupe on peut camoufler les faiblesses des uns par les talents des autres et comme ça pour tout le monde, on mettra l'accent sur la diversité des instruments et non sur la qualité. De plus , il n'est pas spécialement dur avec deux guitares et une basse de faire des trucs corrects."

"Et puis, on aura la flûte et le triangle qui nous donneront un coté original, et les chœurs de la damoiselle donneront un petit plus." Continua le blond.

Pendant le reste du cour Ils essayèrent de se mettre ensemble, enfin de jouer ensemble sans trop de fausses notes sur des airs basiques (4) afin , juste de voir si ils arrivaient à faire quelque chose d'écoutable ensemble. La plupart n'avaient jamais joué avec d'autres et il était aussi assez dur d'intégrer une flûte à des airs connus, car ça n'était pas spécialement parmi les instruments les plus populaires.

Il se révéla aussi que l'endormi jouait pas mal du tout, enfin, il n'avait pas menti en disant savoir jouer, il aida Stan à quelques trucs. Il faut dire que Stan jouait à l'instinct en se basant beaucoup sur les restes qu'il pouvait avoir de sa défunte mémoire, mais en comparaison, il ne savait pas lire de partition, ni rien du même genre, il ne savait pas où se situaient les notes et du demander à l'endormi de lui expliquer.

Stan chantait pas mal du tout, il avait une voix somme toute assez banale mais arrivait à faire assez juste, du moins pour un premier contact avec son rôle de chanteur. Le bon truc était que comme il jouait à l'instinct, il n'avait pas à se concentrer énormément sur son instrument, ce qui lui permettait de plus se concentrer sur son chant.

Bref, les premières bases du groupe étaient posées quand ils sortirent ce soir là. Et ça plaisait de plus en plus à Stan. C'était sacrement plus intéressant que les cours en tout cas. Il se demandait aussi quand est-ce que se bal serait annoncé au grand public. Ca serait la grande effervescence, encore plus que quand le directeur avait annoncé les cours à la carte. Combien de gens chercheraient désespérément une cavalière pour aller au bal. Il en rirait presque en tout cas. Il n'aurai pas a s'en soucier étant donné qu'il serait sur scène ce soir la. Enfin, au pire il aurait pu y aller avec Mary, comme c'était sure que personne ne viendrait lui demander.

Tandis qu'il descendait les étages pour aller à sa salle commune, il sentit quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et vis le gars au triangle qui lui souriait. "T'étais à la réunion l'autre jour hein ?"

"Ouaip, je t'y ai vu, je t'ai même salué au cas où tu t'en rappellerais pas."

"Hm si, si, je m'en rappelle, enfin, c'était pour te demander si tu trouvait ça intéressant parce que moi, j'aime bien, mais bon, je me sens un peu seul là bas, hormis mon sempai qui m'y a invité je ne connais personne… Alors je me disais que si tu venais aux autres on pourrai peut-être y aller ensemble."

Stan lui sourit "ça m'a bien plu en effet, ça a l'air surtout pas mal enrichissant, ne serait-ce que pour ouvrir des portes pour plus tard. Enfin, en tout cas, je viendrai sans le moindre doute aux prochaines. On se mettra cote à cote pas de problème."

L'autre paraissait plutôt satisfait. Il lui souhaita bonne soirée et les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent. Stan arriva bientôt à la salle commune. Il s'apprêtait à donner le pass, mais le portrait s'ouvrir et Bellatrix, Nott et Lucius sortirent rapidement apparemment bien pressés et cachant pas mal de trucs dans les robes, surtout vu la taille totalement inhabituelle de la poitrine de Bellatrix.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais après tout, il avait renoncé à se poser la question, ils étaient souvent sortis, rarement là, rentraient à pas d'heure et ne disaient jamais rien. Enfin, Stan les comprenait, eux, ils se connaissaient depuis des années et des années, tandis que lui il venait d'arriver il ne pouvait pas demander de tout savoir comme ça d'un seul coup.

Il rentra dans la salle commune. Comme tout les jours, la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le portrait immobile d'une dame à la peau claire et aux cheveux noirs. Toujours la même… Elle ressemblait vraiment à celle de son rêve, et aussi à Mary. En parlant d'elle, elle était comme à son habitude assise dans un fauteuil. Assise était un grand mot, elle était affalée, à moitié endormie. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas remonter dans sa chambre de bonne heure, elle préférait attendre que toutes ses camarades se soient endormies. Elle devait être comme un fantôme pour ces dernières se dit-il.

Elle murmurait en tout cas en dormant. Il s'approcha d'elle, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dormir profondément. Elle murmurait à toute vitesse des choses sans sens aucun. Sur son visage, ça n'était plus son calme habituel mais une sorte de peur, de dégoût, de colère. Elle pleurait aussi et se mordait les lèvres. Apparemment ça n'était un rêve qu'elle faisait. Il lui tapota l'épaule pour la réveiller, il savait ce qu'étaient les cauchemars et il ne souhaitait à personne d'en faire.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et manqua de tomber de son fauteuil. Quand elle reprit ses esprit elle regarda Stan les yeux plein de larmes, son maquillage avait coulé, lui souillant les joues. Elle haletait comme quand on se réveille d'un rêve particulièrement fatiguant.

"J'ai l'impression que j'ai bien fait de te réveiller."

"Je… Je... C'était encore... C'était effrayant, c'est toujours pareil... Toujours le même rêve... " sanglota-elle contre la poitrine de l'amnésique.

"Tu fait des cauchemars souvent ?" lui demanda-t-il. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment la consoler. Mais parler aiderait peut-être.

"Oui… Toujours... Je suis dans une cellule... Tellement petite... Je vois à peine la lumière du jour... J'ai peur... De grandes formes noires passent... Je ne peux pas m'enfuir... Je suis condamnée... J'ai peur..." les dernier mots étaient totalement incompréhensibles, les sanglots l'emportant sur sa voix.

°Fin du Chapitre°

Voila , fin du chapitre... Enjoy

(1) Hmmm , Merci a mon jumeau de m'avoir trouvé cette sorte d'intro toute prete , ej savait meme aps ce que c'etait/a quoi sa servait XD

(2) J'en ai aucune idée en faite XD

(3) OUi bon on s'amuse comme on peut XD

(4) aucune idée des airs basique , jai dit que j'y connaissait rien -ca commence a faire pas mal de notes pour un chap la XD -

(rapdies) reponse au reviews, oui je part de suite pour deux semains pas enormement de temps "

lice-chan> merci enromement jaime aussi enormement luicus, mais je me retien un peu disons que le heros c'est qaund mm stan XD mais bon , enfin, pour le mometn lhistorie avance a petits pas , encore 5 ou 6 chap comem sa et sa s'accelere

alicecmb> oui on le conanis stan maisje ne dira rien de plus , enfin , pour les reviews je ne me formalise pas jaime celles que jai

Sweety> comme tu t'en dute je ne devoilera rien merci tk

rebecca black merci bcp


	15. Chapter 15

_hmm Nous entamons ici le 15eme chap , etonnant n'est ce pas , jaura ecrit plus de dix chapitres a la fac , grace a une certaine personne alors que je navait pas touché a cette fic , et meme a une fic tout court pendant plus d'un an et demi , toujours est-il que en avant pour le 15eme enjoy _

_Disclaimer : Nothing mine..._

_Résumé: 1979. Lucius Malfoy , 17ans , receuille sous son toit un jeune amnésique un epu bizarre. celui se retrouve a Poudlard en 5eme année. il est hanté par une jeune femme brune que sa soit dan ses reves ou durant son eveil._

_Staring: _

_Lucius/Nott/Bellatrix/Severus : Je ne vous fera pas l'affront de vous les presenter '_

_Stan/Stubby: L'amnésique voit souvent une fantome que ca soit dans ses reves ou durant l'eveil._

_Mary: Serpentarde et d'origine moldue , mise a l'ecart , pas vraiment aimée._

_Hans Wound : prof de musique_

_Alex: joueur de musique_

_Chapitre 15 : Petits mélanges ou grosses frayeurs._

"Tout les ingrédients sont là alors ?"murmura Lucius

Bellatrix et Nott hochèrent la tête. Tout était prêt ,décanté, préparé comme il le fallait, il ne restait plus qu'à aller faire un tour dans la pièce de la bande à Potter et à verser ça discrètement dans leur potion d'invisibilité. Lucius avait ajouté à leur décoction de l'Alaise, plante qui avait pour propriété d'absorber les odeurs et donc de ne laisser aucune trace de leur méfait. Idem avec un peu de Cameleonite, la couleur de leur potion ne changerait absolument.

Lucius avait étudié toutes les possibilités possibles et il ne pensait pas du tout qu'il y ait maintenant un moyen pour discerner le changement. Du moins pas pour eux. Evidemment, si ils pesaient leur potion au millimètre près, il y'aurait forcement un changement de volume. Même si cette possibilité était plus qu'improbable, Lucius avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui une pipette de même contenance que la solution qu'ils avaient préparé afin que le volume soit le même avant et après. Tout serait parfait, ils ne pourraient pas le distinguer et ils auraient une sacrée surprise quand ils la prendraient..

Lucius sourit à cette idée, et les deux autres devinant à quoi ils pensaient lui rendirent ce sourire. Ca n'était pas ces petits griffies qui allaient faire la loi, surtout pas des amoureux des moldus comme eux… Lucius ferma la précieuse mixture dans une petite fiole et la mis dans la poche de sa cape. Bellatrix déplia la cape d'invisibilité et tout les trois s'en couvrirent.

Ils avaient revêtu la cape d'invisibilité directement dans leur dortoir car ils ne voulaient pas être vu sortant de la salle commune. 'Au cas ou' avait dit Lucius. Lucius était quelqu'un de plus que calculateur. Il évaluait généralement tout les risques d'une opération, même ceux qui avaient une chance sur un million… Et puis les chances sur un million ont une chance sur dix de se produire. (1) Lucius les considérait toutes avec un égard égal. Il ne voualit pas se faire prendre pour une petite erreur d'inadvertance ou pour quelque chose qu'il aurai foutu de coté car trop improbable . L'inconvénient par contre c'était qu'il allait leur falloir attendre que quelqu'un entre ou sorte de leur salle commune. Ils descendirent les escalier sans un bruit et regardèrent autour d'eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard même pas, Stan se levait et allait ouvrir la porte. Les trois le suivirent à pas feutrés et purent sortir. Il resta dans l'encadre de la porte, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Les trois compères ne s'en soucièrent pas vraiment et prirent ça comme une chance inespérée. Bientôt ces griffies ne feraient plus autant les arrogants.

Ils connaissaient maintenant, à force d'aller les surveiller, le chemin de leur salle secrète par cœur. Ils faut dire qu'étant en sixième année, ils avaient énormément de temps libre. En effet, cette année là, et celle suivante aussi, les élèves voyaient leurs cours allégés, notamment à cause des spécialisations qui les débarrassaient de certaines matières mais aussi dû au fait qu'ils avaient un projet personnel à faire à plusieurs. C'était en quelque sorte une espèce de thèse, en moins recherché bien sûr, et c'était souvent demandé lors des présentations pour divers concours pour l'entrée dans la voie professionnelle. C'est pourquoi ils avaient énormément d'heures de trou.

Lucius , Nott et Bellatrix s'étaient bien entendu mis ensemble et ne s'occupaient quasiment jamais de ce projet, ils le feraient pendant les vacances de Pâques, quelques semaines à peine avant de le rendre. Faut dire qu'avec la bibliothèque des Black, ajoutée à celle des Malfoy , ils avaient bien assez de documentation pour ne pas avoir à chercher bien loin.

Et ils passaient donc une assez grosse partie de leur temps à observer. C'était leur but aussi, comme disait le vieil homme à la réunion de début d'année. Observer. C'était d'ailleurs vrai que c'est une technique fondamentale. Pour mieux battre son ennemi, le mieux c'est de le connaître. Alors ils observaient, enquêtaient à leur manière, relevaient des renseignements sur tout ceux qui pourraient devenir leur ennemis plus tard. Et la bande à Potter en faisait partie d'ailleurs.

Ils avaient fini par en apprendre quand même pas mal sur cette petite bande. Pour leur age ils étaient extrêmement courtisés par énormément de damoiselles qui leur trouvaient un charme fou. C'était d'ailleurs pour le plus grand plaisir de Sirius. Quand Lucius serait parti de cette école, il serait sans doute le garçon le plus convoité de l'école. Non seulement parce qu'il était beau, mais aussi pour son nom de Black. Enfin , il serai peut être radié d'ici là. Mais les Blacks sont beaux. Bellatrix en était l'exemple et quoique l'on puisse reprocher à Sirius, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était moche. Il deviendrait sans doute un très joli garçon avec l'âge.

Mais pour le moment il allait surtout rire jaune quand il verrait l'effet de leur potion. Lucius fit s'ouvrir la salle en un rien de temps, faut dire qu'il savait être extrêmement persuasif et ils pénètrent dans la pièce. Elle était déserte. Tant mieux. Le chaudron bouillonnait dans un coin de la pièce. Le feu était magiquement fait de manière à ne pas brûler plus ou moins qu'il ne faudrait. Ils se débarrassèrent de la cape d'invisibilité.

John faisait le guet tandis que Bellatrix pipetait exactement le même volume de potion que Lucius ne versait en retour. Ils firent cela lentement évidemment, afin de bien tout mélanger et de respecter toujours le poids. C'était comme dans ces films moldu, où le héros pour voler une statuette la remplace par un sac de sable pour éviter de déclencher un mécanisme... Ou une pomme suivant les version. (2)

Enfin, apparemment là il n'y avait pas d'alarme. On n'est jamais trop prudent de toute manière. Lucius eût tôt fait de finir de verser le breuvage et Bellatrix de pipeter. Leur coup était préparé, il ne leur restait plus qu'à repartir. Enfin, c'était sans compter l'instinct de fouine de Nott, qui était en ce moment en train de farfouiller les papiers entassés par les griffies. C'était non seulement leur pièce secrète mais aussi leur dépotoir se dit-il en dégageant du pied un paquet de chips vide.

Pas énormément de choses intéressantes, des fringues à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient dans ce genre de pièce, entassées dans un coin. qui puaient pas mal d'ailleurs fit remarquer Nott. Ils avaient du avoir quelques problèmes en préparant leur potion. Il y'avait aussi des livres volés à la bibliothèque apparemment. Du parchemin et de l'encre aussi pour quand ils travaillaient , des cartes enchantée. Rien de bien intéressant se disait Nott, près à abandonner ses fouilles... Quand son regard se porta sur quelque chose de plus intéressant que le reste.

Des plans à première vue. De Poudlard pour être exact. La plupart n'étaient que des plans facilement trouvables des étages et des salles, mais plus intéressant, des plans de passages secrets apparemment. Il appela Lucius qui arriva rapidement. Tout ces passages secrets, ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur deuxième année mais en connaissaient la plupart. Celui de derrière le miroir était marqué aussi avec une annotation à la plume 'bouché, issue inconnue'. Déjà ça, leur secret restait gardé. Mais tout le reste... Lucius les regarda tous. Un par un , il essayait de se les remémorer et de voir si il les connaissait. Et il les connaissait tous.

C'était quand même pas mal surprenant qu'en une seule année ils aient réussi à voir quasiment tous les passages secret de l'école. Bon, okay, ils n'étaient pas tous dur à voir, surtout si on arrivait à visualiser la magie. Mais normalement on n'y arrivait pas à cet age. Ou alors on était surdoué, au choix se dit Lucius.

En effet, la magie est une sorte d'entité visible, elle entoure le monde et se répand un peu partout, même sur des objets totalement moldus. Mais il faut dire que Poudlard en est pas mal concentré. Si on atteignait un niveau suffisant, on voyait ce que les autres ne voyait et on pouvait voir cette magie comme un flux, en isoler plusieurs courants et regarder par où elle entrait ou sortait. C'était l'une des méthodes les plus simples pour trouver des passages secrets.

C'était aussi de cette manière que Severus arrivait à voir les aura. Même si pour lui c'était un don héréditaire. Sa famille était assez réputée pour cela, sa mère était une gitane extrêmement douée qui pouvait lire la bonne aventure dans les auras, c'était une sorcière de sang pur. Son père par contre, lui, un moldu en fait, Severus n'aimait que peu en parler. Cependant, il avait énormément hérité de sa mère. Toujours est-il que ces petits griffies étaient peut-être plus doués qu'ils ne l'avaient évalué au premier abord.

Lucius les rangea mentalement dans la case des personnes à surveiller de près. Même si il ne leur restait que peu d'années à Poudlard, la bande à Lucius serait encore présente pendant un long moment dans les murs du château. Pas physiquement non, mais leur esprit, la marque qu'ils laisseraient. C'était eux les chefs de Serpentard, beaux, doués, redoutés, de haute lignée, extrêmement convoités. Ils resteraient. Et si tout se passait comme prévu, ils feraient de grandes choses au dehors. Et ils allaient faire une drôle de tête quand ils verraient qui était en ce moment dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Car en effet dans cette salle, était présent en ce moment même un intru. Sang de bourbe... Griffondor, tout pour leur plaire. Stan ne savait pas ça et s'en serait foutu de toute manière. Si il avait fait entrer Alex dans leur salle commune c'était parce-qu'il ne pouvaient pas travailler ensemble ailleurs. En effet, au terme de la séance de musique du dernier coup, le jeune homme avait dit qu'il passerait lui amener sa guitare et l'aider à joueur moins au feeling mais plutôt avec une partition. Car si ils faisaient un groupe, il allait quand même falloir que Stan sache faire ça.

"De tout manière je pense que ça va te revenir plus ou moins naturellement… C'est comme ça il parait avec les amnésiques. Vu qu'apparemment tu sais jouer de la guitare, tu a du savoir lire des partitions, ou au moins des tablatures... Ca te reviendra si t'essais d'en lire."

"Hmm ouais, pis au pire, je peux juste apprendre par cœur les morceaux qu'on jouera au bal hein, moins fatiguant."

"Aussi mais tant qu'on y est essais de faire ça correctement. Pis qui sait, peut être que notre performance au bal sera tellement bonne qu'on signera un contrat, on deviendra des stars adulée dans le monde entier, on aura des tonnes de fanes, on prendra des bains de lait d'ânesses et on finira par s'ouvrir les veines dans un bain plein de pétales de roses." Rêvassa Alex à voix haute, les étoiles dans les yeux.

"Euhhh..." Fut la seule réponse de Stan.

"Quoi ça te plairai pas ? Etre star et tout ça ?"

"Si si, pourquoi pas après tout… Juste le taillage de veine qui me tente moyen."

"Voyons, ne fait pas ton minoré, un groupe pour être mythique doit être entaché de sang, de scandales, doit perdre un ou plusieurs de ses membres dans des situations suspectes pour pouvoir passer au rend de groupe culte. Regarde les groupes comme… Euuuh… Hmmm, bref, des grands groupes quoi."

"Hmm ouais t'as peut être pas tord... comme Nirvana alors ?"

"Hmm ? Les chutes ? Euhh... Nan, le niagara les chutes."

"Nan le groupe de musique là."

"Hmm Stan... Y'a pas de groupe nommé Nirvana à ma connaissance… Encore moins de groupe culte…"

Stan sembla réfléchir. Il ne savait même pas d'où il connaissait ça, mais il avait eu la certitude en le disant d'être dans le vrai. "Hmm j'ai du me tromper et confondre alors."

"Je suppose aussi, tu es amnésique de toute manière c'est normal. Enfin, bref, c'est ça qu'il faut pour être passé au rang de culte."

"Ca te plairait ?" demanda Stan "Même de mourir ?"

"Si il faut ça pour que le monde entier se souvienne de moi et m'idolâtre alors oui. Je veux laisser quelque chose derrière moi, quelque chose de grand si possible. Je veux qu'on se rappelle de moi alors si pour cela il me faut mourir en pleine gloire pourquoi pas. J'aurai de quoi être fier au moins."

"Oui, mais tu ne le saurais pas, tu serais mort."

"Euuuh... Ouais bon chut. Je risque pas de devenir célèbre de toute manière."

"Il ne faut jamais dire jamais" lui répondit une voix plus douce.

Mary en effet venait d'arriver et les avait écoutés quelques minutes papoter sans intervenir. "Je pourrai savoir ce qu'un Griffondor fait dans la salle commune de Serpentard ?"

"Hmm, Mary, je te présente Alex il est avec moi en musique et comme il s'y connait plus que moi, il est venu m'aider. Et comme on peut pas vraiment faire de musique dans la bibliothèque je lui ai dit de venir ici."

"Okay, bonjour Alex alors." Elle se tourna vers Stan "Je pense que certains vont moyennement apprécier... Ton ami a intérêt à être parti quand Lucius reviendra."

"Pourquoi ? On va pas faire trop de bruit, ils seront tranquilles."

"Stan, il me semble que tu n'as pas saisi certaines choses..." soupira Mary en s'asseyant. "Lucius et sa bande, Bellatrix et Nott détestent tout bonnement les Griffondors, d'ailleurs Bellatrix ne s'est jamais remise d'avoir vu un membre de sa famille envoyé dans la maison du griffon. Alors là ton ami, il sent le Griffondor a plein nez"

"Inutile de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là" fit remarquer le Griffondor.

"Hmm, désolée. Bref, toujours est-il que tu sens le Griffondor à plein nez, et si je me trompe pas le 'sang de bourbe' aussi." Il hocha la tête "Lucius et les autres, vont vraiment mal le prendre de voir leur précieuse maison 'entachée' par quelqu'un comme Alex. J'espère qu'ils ne rentreront pas tout de suite. Vous devriez vous trouver un autre endroit pour vous voir."

Elle s'apprêta à se lever quand Stan demanda "Ils sont aussi dangereux que ça ?"

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis finalement, "Oui ils le sont. Partez maintenant."

Légèrement effrayé par Mary, Stan se leva. Il ne voulait pas faire courir des 'risques' qui n'en valaient pas la peine à son camarade. Tout les deux s'apprêtaient à sortir quand par la porte, restée entrouverte, trois personnes invisibles entrèrent. Lucius repéra tout de suite le Griffondor. Mais il était sous la cape et ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire découvrir. Il poussa donc les deux autres à accélérer pour aller dans le dortoir où il se débarrassa de la cape et redescendit en trombe. Il allait montrer qui était le maître ici.

Stan et Alex étaient déjà partis depuis quelques minutes, mais ils n'étaient pas loin. Lucius qui marchait à grand pas eût tôt fait de le rattraper et de l'attraper par le col.

"Que faisait tu dans notre salle commune sang de bourbe?"

"Hmm..." commença le jeune homme, mais il ne put rien ajouter car Lucius avait resserré sa prise sur son coup.

"On ne répond pas à un supérieur" Lui siffla-t-il "Si je te reprend une seule fois dans notre salle, je peux te jurer que tu regrettera le jour de ta naissance."

Stan eût un flash back à ce moment même d'une fille en train de se faire torturer. Il imagina Alex à la place, et eût un haut le cœur. C'était sa faute. Lucius relâcha le Griffondor qui tomba par terre en se tenant la gorge. Lucius attrapa Stan par le poignet et le plaqua contre un mur "Tu refait encore une fois un truc comme ça, et intéressant ou pas, je peux te jurer que tu maudira le fait d'être dans mon dortoir Stan."

°Fin du Chapitre°

Voila , quinzieme chapitre de terminé, vous aimez hein ? X3 ou pas ?

(1) jai totalement oublié d'ou jai choppé cette phrase , peut etre les annales du disque monde , mais en tout cas , jaime bien

(2) les ocnnaisseurs reconnaitront la Indiana Jones ou alors son equivalent rejoué par donald/fantomiald dailleur ,f aut que je retrouve cette bd , javait ttes les aventures d'indiana jones drejouées par la famille duck X3


	16. Chapter 16

_Hmm voici donc le 16eme chapitre de larche, oui, deja huhu X3 _

_Disclaimer : Nothing mine..._

_Résumé: 1979. Lucius Malfoy , 17ans , receuille sous son toit un jeune amnésique un epu bizarre. celui se retrouve a Poudlard en 5eme année. il est hanté par une jeune femme brune que sa soit dan ses reves ou durant son eveil._

_Staring: _

_Lucius/Nott/Bellatrix/Severus : Je ne vous fera pas l'affront de vous les presenter '_

_Stan/Stubby: L'amnésique voit souvent une fantome que ca soit dans ses reves ou durant l'eveil._

_Mary: Serpentarde et d'origine moldue , mise a l'ecart , pas vraiment aimée._

_Hans Wound : prof de musique_

_Alex: joueur de musique_

_**Chapitre 16: petits blancs ou nouvelle apparition.**_

Lucius laissa Stan pour revenir voir le sang de bourbe. Il était encore à terre, à tirer au cœur après avoir failli être étranglé par le blond. Ce dernier lui donna un bon coup de pied dans le ventre qui aida Alex à tirer encore mieux au cœur. Lucius continua jusqu'à ce que l'autre régurgite son déjeuner.

"Tu nettoiera hein, c'est tout ce que savent faire les sang de bourbe, être commandés."

Alex se releva, un peu chancelant, il s'essuya la bouche te fixa Lucius une lueur assez mauvaise dans le regard. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça, même si il n'avait pas le dessus contre le grand gaillard qu'était Lucius il ne pouvait pas rester sans riposter.

"Waaah qu'est ce qu'il me veut le petite sang-degueuli ? Te battre hein ? Mouhahaha"

Stan se rendait compte comment Lucius pouvait être mauvais, et pourquoi il pouvait être autant craint, toutes années confondues. Il était méchant quand il le voulait et ne semblait pas avoir de la pitié, il irait jusqu'au bout de ses idées et si on n'était pas à Poudlard, quelque chose disait à Stan qu'il aurait déjà utilisé sa baguette. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore sortie. Peut être pour résister à l'envie d'être trop méchant. Alex s'était totalement remis sur ces deux pieds maintenant et s'apprêtait à mettre son poing dans la mâchoire de Lucius quand une main lui attrapa le bras et le retint.

Mary était sortie de la salle commune en entendant les bruit de bagarre. En regardant autour de lui Stan s'aperçu qu'ils étaient une petite troupe autour de Lucius et Alex, ne pipant mot, mais regardant la scène avec attention. Mary avait été la seule à sortir du lot. Elle regardait désormais fixement Lucius. Pour le blond, elle était encore pire que Alex, elle était une sang impur mais en plus avait été envoyée à Serpentard, c'était un vrai mouton noir.

"J'ai prévenu le concierge Lucius. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant."

Cela suffit à faire calmer Lucius. Il était ce qu'il était, mais il savait reconnaître quand il ne pouvait aller plus loin, même si ça n'était pas l'envie qui le démangeait. Il mit les mains dans ses poches, caressant le bois de sa baguette au passage, et tourna les talons. Peu à peu la foule se dispersa, n'ayant pas spécialement envie d'être interrogée par le concierge. Seuls Stan Mary et Alex restèrent dans le couloir. Le concierge arriva en effet quelques minutes après. Le vieil homme pas spécialement très doué, leur posa quelques question sur ce qu'il s'était passé puis promis de faire un rapport et de punir peut-être les autres. Mary savait qu'il ne ferait rien, Lucius n'était jamais puni.

"Pardon Alex, j'aurai jamais du te faire venir dans notre sale commune" S'excusa Stan

"Bah, pas grâve, tu ne savais pas, après tout t'es pas amnésique pour rien."

"Tu n'a rien de cassé?" demanda Mary "Pas trop de mal ?"

"Si on omet que j'ai mal au ventre et que j'ai un sale goût de vomi dans la bouche, non tout va bien... C'est où les chiottes les plus proches que je boive un coup ?"

Stan lui indiqua les toilettes les plus proches. Il remercia aussi Mary d'être venue arrêter ça... Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait un peu bête de n'avoir rien fait alors que tout était de sa faute et que c'était une fille qui était venue mettre fin à cette bagarre. Il avait aussi un peu peur de ce qui risquait de l'attendre quand il remonterait dans le dortoir. Lucius lui avait fait peur, plus encore que quand il l'avait suivi le soir de la réception, où il avait torturé cette fille.

Alex ressortit peu de temps après des toilettes en boutillant un bout, et en s'essuyant la bouche aussi. Les elfes de maisons commençaient déjà à arriver pour nettoyer le sol, bien pratique ces petites créatures quand même. Même si certains auraient pu trouver ça outrageant de voir ces bêtes réduites ainsi en esclavage. Mais fallait avouer que ça avait de sacrés avantages. Mary insista pour accompagner Alex à sa maison. Stan y alla donc aussi.

"Il est vraiment violent le Lucius. J'en avais entendu pas mal sur lui mais je pensais pas qu'il serait prêt à devenir violent parce qu'un Griffondor avait mis les pieds dans sa maison."

"Je le savais pas non pu, sinon je t'aurais jamais demandé de venir dans ma salle commune."

"Si j'étais vous je me réunirai à la salle de Griffondor, ils sont plus tolérants généralement... Enfin, pas tant que ça, c'est comme partout y'a des intolérants, mais ils n'ont pas de fous furieux psychopathes dans le genre Lucius."

"Pas une mauvaise idée Mary, mais au pire on demandera une salle a un professeur, je suis assez bien vu, il m'autoriseront ça sans trop de problème."

"Bien vu ? Je crois que j'ai oublié ce que ce mot veut dire" soupira Mary.

"Hmm, bien vu seulement par rapport aux profs, parce que je suis pas mal doué faut dire" dit-il d'un ton banal comme si il causait de la pluie et du beau temps alors qu'il était en train de se vanter d'un manière totalement éhontée "je dois être dans les premiers de mon année. Alors ils m'aiment bien."

"Pas l'impression d'avoir les chevilles qui gonflent non ?" demanda Mary.

"Je suis juste réaliste hein. Je pars du principe que ça ne sert à rien de se rabaisser, je suis bon, je le sais alors pourquoi ne pas le dire après tout."

"Tu aurai fait un bon Serpentard je crois" suggéra Stan.

"Je pense que je serai allé à serpentard si j'avait pas dit au Choixpeau que j'aimais les lions…"

Mary se retenu de rire et Stan sourit. Finalement il l'aimait bien ce garçon un peu bizarre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le tableau d'une grosse dame avec des seins qui débordaient d'une robe rose à corsage, qui se révéla être la gardienne de Griffondor. Elle était affreusement moche en tout cas autant de visage que de coiffure que de vêtements. Mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir comme dit le proverbe. Ils laissèrent donc le garçon rentrer dans la salle rouge et or et au même moment, quatre jeunes garçons en sortirent.

Stan commençait à les connaître maintenant et se rendit rapidement compte que c'était James, Srius, Peter et Remus, la bande dont parlaient souvent Lucius et Nott dans le dortoir. Il croisa les yeux bleus de Sirius qui semblait le regarder bizarrement. Il sentit mary lui tirer le bras aussi.

"Stan ? Youhou"

"Euhh quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il ya ?"

"Tu fixait le vide depuis cinq minutes Stan. Tu me fait peur la. Enfin, si encore y'avait eu quelque chose d'intéressant..."

Stan se retourna, en effet Sirius, James et compagnie n'étaient plus là, d'après Mary qui le regardait assez bizarrement ils étaient passés depuis plus de cinq minutes. Il ne put pas fournir d'explication suffisante à Mary et à ses yeux interrogateurs, pas plus qu'il ne pu s'en fournir une à lui même. Il n'avait absolument pas eu conscience d'être resté pendant 5 minutes à regarder dans le vide.

Pour lui tout ceci s'était déroulé en quelques secondes, il y'avait eu Sirius qui était passé puis Mary qui lui avait tiré le bras, il n'avait rien eu entre. Mais apparemment Mary si. C'est avec une drôle de sensation au fond de l'estomac qu'il redescendit donc les étages à coté de la jeune fille qui lui jetait de temps à autre des regards suspects.

Il n'était pas sur d'aimer totalement ces regards d'ailleurs, mais il était un peu trop troublé pour lui dire quoique se soit. Si en plus d'être amnésique il se mettait à avoir de gros blancs de cinq minutes à fixer les murs, il allait commencer à se poser de sacrées questions. Peut être que c'était normal après tout, son cerveau devait avoir quelques restes de son amnésie et peut être que il pétait une durite... Ouais pas très rassurant en fait.

Ce soir là il attendit un bon moment dans la salle commune en compagnie de Mary afin d'être sûr que Lucius et Nott s'étaient bien endormis, il ne voulait pas risquer de les recroiser et ou d'avoir à s'expliquer à propos d'Alex. Lucius l'avait pas mal effrayé et en plus il était inquiet à cause de cet épisode insignifiant mais c'était quand même assez flippant de ne pas avoir conscience de fixer un mur... Surtout quand on n'a rien bu, rien fumé, ni rien.

Il monta finalement se coucher a une heure assez tardive. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et éclairait son lit. Il s'apprêtait a s'endormir quand il senti un souffle frais sur son cou. Il se retourna et se trouva nez a nez avec… Mary.

Enfin, une Mary totalement nue, avec des cheveux plus longs, quelque centimètre de plus et une quasi transparence... Son fantôme quoi. Stan regarda autour de lui, personne n'était réveillé, il était seul avec la fantôme, aussi belle que le jour où elle lui était apparue dans sa chambre du manoir Malfoy. Elle le regardait attentivement, en souriant.

"Que voulez vous ? " Murmura-t-il

_"De l'aide" _répondit la femme. Elle ne parlait pas vraiment avec des cordes vocales comme l'avait fait Stan, mais plutôt comme un souffle qui venait directement dans l'esprit de Stan, une voix chaude et basse, presque effacée.

"Comment puis-je vous aider ? Et qui êtes vous ? "

"_Mon nom importe peu, il s'est perdu à force de toute manière. Nous sommes semblables vous et moi. Nous n'appartenons pas à ce monde, ou pas à ce temps. Nous sommes des étrangers en exils. Pour cela que je viens à toi._"

"Tu sais qui je suis ?" dans l'excitation, il avait totalement oublié de la vouvoyer.

"_Je sais. Je vis entre deux mondes, je n'appartiens plus à celui ci, mais pas encore à l'autre, à la frontière entre sces mondes on voit plus de choses, on connais plus. Je sais qui tu es. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant._"

"Pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous ramener comme ça, me dire que vous savez des choses sur moi, et ne pas me les dire."

"_Du calme jeune homme du calme. Tu as besoin de moi, et moi j'ai besoin de toi , je t'aiderai à retrouver qui tu es et à trouver comment retourner chez toi mais tu devra m'aider, et faire quelque chose pour moi._"

"Euuh mais comment pourrai-je vous faire confiance ? Que dois-je faire pour vous ?"

"_Tu le verras en temps et en heure, mais si tu accepte mon aide, tu ne pourra pas te rétracter, à toi de choisir jeune homme, je repassera dans trois nuits, prends ta décision d'ici la._"

_ Fin du Chapitre _

_wahhh , encore un chapitre defini , bon courage a mon cher correcteur x " , j'espere que vous apprecieztoujoursautant et euhh enjoy _


	17. Chapter 17

_hmm voici donc le 17.. hmm je va ecire plus lentement maintenant je supose vu que je nai pas la fa cpour me forcer a m'y mettre maus bon , peut etre qu'une personne reussira a me motiver XD_

_Disclaimer : Nothing mine..._

_Résumé: 1979. Lucius Malfoy , 17ans , receuille sous son toit un jeune amnésique un epu bizarre. celui se retrouve a Poudlard en 5eme année. il est hanté par une jeune femme brune que sa soit dan ses reves ou durant son eveil._

_Staring: _

_Lucius/Nott/Bellatrix/Severus : Je ne vous fera pas l'affront de vous les presenter '_

_Stan/Stubby: L'amnésique voit souvent une fantome que ca soit dans ses reves ou durant l'eveil._

_Mary: Serpentarde et d'origine moldue , mise a l'ecart , pas vraiment aimée._

_Hans Wound : prof de musique_

_Alex: joueur de musique, Griffondor, _

_Chapitre 17: Cache cache dans la forêt ou l'ombre qui s'avance._

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Stan eût la surprise de voir Lucius s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il prit peur un instant en repensant à la veille et en se disant que peut être Lucius trouvait qu'il n'avait pas été assez puni d'avoir emmené quelqu'un « d'impur » dans sa salle commune. Lucius dû le ressentir car il se mit à sourire.

"Non, non, Stan n'ai pas peur, je ne te veux pas de mal. Chacun peut faire des erreurs n'est-ce-pas, j'espère juste qu'elles ne se reproduiront pas."

Stan hocha la tête en murmurant un 'j'ai compris' avant de rediriger son esprit sur le croissant qui allait lui servir à calmer les bruits de son estomac. Même si ce dernier avait un peu moins faim après la peur que lui avait fait Lucius.

"Non, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est qu'il y'a une réunion des Aspirants ce soir, alors si tu veux nous rejoindre. La salle sera au deuxième étage dans la salle 222. A partir de 19h. Tu n'es bien entendu pas obligé de venir."

"Je viendrai, j'aime bien, ça a l'air pas mal intéressant."

"Très bien" Lui sourit Lucius avant de reprendre sa place habituelle un peu plus loin en face de Nott et coté de Bellatrix. Ils semblaient l'attendre pour manger. Severus vint peut de temps après les rejoindre et s'assit en face de Bellatrix.

"J'espère que tu es sur de toi Severus, parce-que ça n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de le réduire en bouilli là sur le moment. C'est ce que j'aurai fait d'ailleurs si tu ne m'avais pas rappelé hier avant que j'y aille. Si jamais tu te trompes..."

"Je ne me trompe pas Lucius, je ne me suis jamais trompé. Il est puissant, et son amnésie en fait quelqu'un de facile à manipuler, il pourrait nous être sacrement utile, suffit qu'on réussisse à lui faire comprendre que notre camps, que nos opinions sont les plus louables."

"Ca c'est facile." Répondit Bellatrix. "Gauss est un orateur né, il serait capable de convaincre n'importe qui du bien fondé des actes les plus immondes. Il parait qu'il a failli devenir avocat. Ca lui aurait été comme un gant. Si Stan vient régulièrement aux réunions, je peux prédire qu'il ne tardera pas à rejoindre le rang des Apprentis à la droite du Maître."

"Ca tombe bien, il a l'air de trouver ça intéressant en tout cas. Je touchera un mot de lui à Gauss. Il en prendra tout particulièrement soin je pense. "

"Tant mieux" Répondit Severus. Ce fut bientôt l'heure de prendre les cours et Severus se leva pour aller à ses cours, qui étaient des potions en commun avec les Griffondors. Il constata que la bande à Potter, sauf Remus, était absente. Bizarre bizarre se dit-il en souriant, il avait eu ouie dire que Lucius et les deux autres préparaient quelque chose à leur propos, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais apparemment ça avait marché.

Ce ne fut qu'au repas de midi que les jeunes Griffondors se montrèrent. Ils avaient fait un détour à l'infirmerie pour savoir ce qu'il leur arrivait, et elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de les renvoyer en cours. Malgré leur problème ils devaient quand même y aller, vu qu'ils n'étaient ni contagieux, ni malades. Même si il faut avouer ils n'étaient pas très ragoûtant.

Même les admiratrices de Sirius avait eu un sursaut d'horreur en voyant leur idole ainsi mutilée. Des bouts de peau partaient à tout moment de son visage, laissant place à des plaques rouges et blanches comme une quelconque allergie. Les trois Griffondors en étaient victimes, leur peau tombait en lambeaux pour laisser place à des plaques disgracieuse. Leurs camarades de table se reculèrent tous quand ils arrivèrent. Ils avaient quand même pas mal peur d'eux.

Fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient ni des plus rassurants ni de ces personnes qu'ont aime à côtoyer, non, ils avaient l'air d'être victime d'une étrange, douloureuse et contagieuse maladie, une sorte de lèpre. Les murmures allaient bon train. Ils étaient le centre d'attention de la grande salle mais pas pour des raisons habituelles. Ils avaient l'habitude d'être regardés, controversés ou qu'on murmure à leur égard, mais pas comme ça.

Lucius avait croisé les yeux de Nott et avait du se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire. C'était rare que Lucius ne rie d'ailleurs, mais là il avait vraiment envie, leur plan, leur potion, leur mélange avait marché et tellement bien. Il n'aurait même pas espéré que les Griffondors aient osé sortir. Et pourtant, ils n'y avaient pas manqué. Quel régal.

Les 'tombeurs en herbe' de l'école les petites idoles de Griffondor étaient devenues des créatures vaguement humaines avec la peau qui leur tombe de partout, des traces de pelure, des yeux rougis et le crane dégarnit. Lucius sentait que s'il n'avait pas été en public, il en aurait joui de les voir ainsi réduit. Toute l'école était partagée entre rire et hurler de peur. Passé le premier choc et une fois intégré le fait que l'infirmière avait dit que ça n'était pas contagieux, ils furent très vite la cible des moqueries.

Tous ceux qu'ils avaient maltraité, moqué, martyrisé avaient là leur revanche. Evidemment les Griffondor, surtout les deux têtes de bande là, Potter et Sirius gardaient la tête haute et faisaient semblant de ne rien entendre. Ca n'était pas de même pour Peter. Il était en train de pleurer sur son banc, en écoutant les moqueries des autres. Remus, lui était le seul à ne pas être touché. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas grand chose contre Remus, il s'en foutait un peu. C'était les deux têtes du groupe qui l'horripilaient. Et là il jubilait.

Les deux garçons étaient accablés de regard en coin, moquerie ouvertes ou murmurée dans leur dos. Ils restaient stoïques mais Severus savait lui. Les couleurs des auras changent en fonction de l'humeur, elles restent toujours dans leur couleur dominante mais se teintes de rouge, rosé ou même bleu. Là elles approchaient la couleur sang. Ils étaient en colère, très en colère et vu le noir qui s'insinuait dans leurs auras ils n'étaient pas si insensibles qu'ils voulaient bien le faire croire . Il le murmura à Lucius, qui sourit. Il l'avait deviné, mais il adorait l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un qui avait les preuves sous les yeux.

Le petit groupe de Griffondor parut être soulagé quand la fin du repas sonna et que tout le monde se remis en marche pour aller à ses cours. Sauf que ce qu'ils avaient oublié, c'est que le cour avec lequel ils allaient commencer la journée était un cours avec les Serpentards, qui il faut l'avouer s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Tout le monde soupçonnait Lucius et sa bande d'en être les coupable mais aucune preuve, et il faudrait pour cela que les griffies explique qu'ils étaient en train de faire une potion interdite dans une sale secrète. Aucun risque donc, ils étaient pris à leur propre jeu. Lucius se félicitait intérieurement.

Les trois de Serpentard, fiers de leur résultat ne purent s'empêcher de se relever avec un air supérieur. C'était l'heure pour eux d'aller en cours de toute manière. Divination pour eux. Ils devaient donc monter jusqu'à la haute pièce qui servait de salle de divination. En cette année, les études des méthodes traditionnelles de divinations étaient abandonnées pour des méthodes plus étrangères, mais néanmoins plus précises, moins répandues, mais aussi bien plus ardues.

Leur sujet d'étude du moment était le i-ching, nommé aussi i-king. C'était une méthode de divination chinoise qui en utilisant de fines baguettes consistait à, suivant la position des dites baguettes, constituer un ensemble de lignes brisées ou non qui, chacune combinée aux autres permettait d'obtenir un présage, souvent bien vague mais qui une fois interpréter répondait à la question posée en tirant les baguettes. Chaque hexagramme était séparé en deux, la partie supérieur, constituée des trois premières lignes, brisées ou non, et les trois dernières. Les possibilités différentes étaient donc nombreuses mais non infinies.

Le i-ching était une des méthodes les plus difficiles pour la bonne raison qu'il fallait non seulement être dans un certain état d'esprit spirituel, comme pour toute autre méthode de divination, mais en plus, le i-ching était de manière assez joueur. Si vous ne lui posiez pas exactement la bonne question précise, il risquait fort de répondre à coté. Le i-ching ne prédisait pas l'avenir néanmoins, mais plutôt une conduite à adopter pour trouver l'issue qui vous importe. C'était donc un travail autant de concentration que d'interprétation. C'est pour cela qu'il n'était enseigné que vers la fin du cycle.

Lucius n'avait que peu d'estime pour la divination, ne serait-ce que par principe, il n'aimait écouter les conseils de personne et surtout pas de baguettes de bambou quelconques. Néanmoins, il était extrêmement doué. Sans doute à causes des séances de concentration qu'il s'imposait depuis longtemps déjà. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une des choses parmi les nombreuses choses pour lesquelles Lucius était doué.

Ce jour là, la question qu'ils avaient décidé de posé aux tiges de bambous était simple, mais efficace. "Est-ce une bonne choses d'amener l'amnésique dans nos rangs, et comment l'y amener en douceur." Lucius se concentra sur cette question en laissant tomber les tiges afin de former les hexagrammes nécessaires à la lecture de la réponse. C'était Bellatrix qui se chargeait de les noter puis de les rechercher dans le grand livre des interprétations.

Ce que répondit le i-ching tenait en ces quelques lignes 'Ni main de la victoire, ni de la défaite, mais atout conséquent' suivit de 'ne dévoilez pas trop vite vos intentions, laissez l'autre les découvrir de lui même, il n'y adhérera que mieux." Bellatrix sourit en communiquant la réponse à Lucius, ça répondait assez correctement. Stan serait sans doute pas l'un des plus durs à emmener dans leur camps après tout.

La société des Mangemorts avait cela pour point fort. Elle se basait non seulement sur d'anciennes traces de discrimination, ce racisme qui avait toujours existé en quelque sorte entre ceux qui venaient d'anciennes familles et les autres, mais aussi sur un engrenage aussi subtil qu'efficace. Sur quelqu'un comme Stan, vierge de tous préjugés, ça risquait d'être encore plus facile en fait. Il était crédule et écouterait sans le moindre doute ce que ses mentors auraient à lui dire.

Pendant ce temps Stan, lui, était en cours de botanique, en plein air donc, dans le parc à chercher certains pieds de plantes pour le cours. Il était accompagné de Mary. La jeune fille n'était pas spécialement folle de la recherche de plante, mais elle avait quand même le coup d'œil et enseignait par la même tout ce que Stan avait à savoir des années précédentes de cours de botanique. C'était devenue une habitude pour elle, elle essayait de lui rappeler le plus de choses possibles de ce qu'il devait avoir comme passé de sorcier.

Parfois, Stan se souvenait de certaines choses, ou avait un vague sentiment de déjà vu, mais jamais il n'avait pu avec précision expliquer ce qu'était tel ou telle plante, ou leurs utilités. Par contre des fois il se souvenaient de choses que même mary ignorait. Elle se demandait souvent d'où il venait et quelle éducation il avait bien pu recevoir pour n'avoir vraiment aucun souvenirs de cours de magie. Peut être qu'il était resté dans un grand château, entouré de percepteurs, n'apprenant que la magie pure qui sait.

Stan leva les yeux, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et éclairait la petite clairière. Les herbes scintillaient, comme si il avait plu il y'a peu, et la lumière se reflétant dans les gouttelettes donnaient un coté magique à l'endroit. Elle était là, assise par terre, sa grande jupe violette étalée autour d'elle. Elle cueillait des plantes. Ses long cheveux noirs tombaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules, rendus brillants par le soleil. Elle leva les yeux, comme si elle avait entendu quelque chose.

La surprise et l'absence de compréhension se lisait sur ses traits. Elle se leva, déposa les plantes qu'elle avait dans ses mains sur la terre, lissa sa longue jupe et se dirigea vers l'orée de la forêt à pas légers mais décidés. Stan la suivit. Il n'entendit pas Mary lui dire de revenir, puis lui demander en criant où il partait, il ne vit pas les autres élèves le pointer du doigt. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Elle était comme nimbée d'une auréole de lumière.

Elle avait l'air d'entendre quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta devant un arbre. Il comprit immédiatement qu'elle se cachait, il y'avait quelqu'un dans cette foret et elle ne voulait pas se faire voir. Elle entendait des bribes de voix, dans une langue ancienne, il ne comprenait pas, mais elle si apparemment, car la surprise avait fait place à une expression indignée sur son visage. Elle palissait à vue d'œil.

Dans la forêt il ne distinguait qu'un homme aux longs cheveux grisés. Il était vêtu seulement de gris, et parlait à quelqu'un... Il ne savait pas si c'était un homme ou une femme. Mais les deux étaient en grande conversation. Ceci déplaisait la jeune femme, et elle avait peur. Ses traits s'étaient tirés et elle était plus blanche qu'un linge. Elle mis la main à sa bouche, se retourna, restant ainsi quelques instants face à Stan qui pu voir les larmes dans ses yeux, puis se mit à courir et le dépassa.

Quand il se retourna pour la suivre des yeux, il n'y avait plus de clairière. Mais elle était là, plantée devant lui, l'air étonné et presque effrayée. Non, pas elle, pas pareil, elle n'avait pas la même robe, elle était en uniforme d'écolier, elle semblait plus jeune aussi. Il se rendit compte que la fille qu'il regardait, c'était Mary.

"Stan, qu'est ce qu'il te prend? Pourquoi vas-tu par là? on n'est pas sensé chercher dans cette zone. Stan?"

"Euh.. Oui, excuse moi, j'ai cru apercevoir quelque chose alors j'y suis allé, désolé. On reprend nos recherches?"

Elle hocha la tête en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Après tout ça n'était pas la première fois où Stan agissait bizarrement se dit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est un amnésique après tout, normal qu'il n'ait pas que des réactions normales. Peut-être qu'il a eu une reminescence ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Elle ne lui en causa pas de la journée, elle se doutait qu'il ne savait pas lui même expliquer et tenait pas à paraître comme trop curieuse ou désagréable, peut être que la mémoire lui revenait petit à petit. Pour cela qu'elle ne dit rien quand il disparu vers 18h. Il avait peut être besoin d'être seul après tout.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il n'allait pas quelque part pour être seul. C'était la réunion des aspirants qui l'attendait. Il rejoignit Lucius, Bellatrix et Nott devant la salle du deuxième étage. Ils avaient eu l'air de l'attendre. Bellatrix lui sourit. Et pour la première fois il se dit qu'elle était quand même sacrément jolie. Elle portait une longue robe prune qui soulignait la pâleur de sa peau et ses lèvres étaient du même prune. De même que ses yeux, ça contrastait avec son teint. Severus arriva peu après et ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Gauss n'était pas encore là, mais déjà bon nombre d'aspirants étaient déjà entrés. Stan salua le gars qui jouait du triangle qui discutait avec des plus âgés apparemment. Gauss ne tarda pas, et Lucius se dirigea directement vers lui, en lui causant à voix basse. Stan se demanda un moment combien de hautes relations possédait Lucius. Il fut surpris de voir Gauss se diriger droit vers lui. Il le salua et lui serra la main.

"Ca ne te gène pas si je reste un peu avec toi pendant cette réunion? Lucius m'a expliqué que tu étais un amnésique, je peux peut être t'aider à retrouver ta mémoire. J'ai déjà eu plusieurs cas comme toi dans mes relations, suite à des sorts. Peut être que ton amnésie résulte d'un sort. Tu n'as pas de souvenirs?"

"Hmm…" Stan réfléchit "Je me souviens d'une aveuglante lumière rouge. Mais rien de plus, pas de nom de sortilège ou quoique se soit, juste une lueur rouge."

"Une lueur rouge dis-tu. Je ne connais aucun sortilège de cette couleur capable de faire perdre la mémoire. Néanmoins, peut être que ceci t'a causé une sorte de traumatisme, peut être que avec ce sort tu as vu ou comprit quelque chose que tu aurais préféré ignorer. Il ne faut pas sous estimer cette possibilité. Tu n'as pas d'autres souvenirs ?"

"Une chute. Et c'est tout." Stan se demanda si c'était relié à la mystérieuse et belle femme qu'il apercevait si souvent maintenant. Mais il ne tenait pas à en causer à Gauss. Ce jeune homme était assez attentionné pour se préoccuper de lui, il n'allait pas se faire passer pour fou qui voyait des fantômes. Etre ainsi à causer avec Gauss lui donnait un certain sentiment d'importance. Comme si quelqu'un de très très important le prenait sous son aile, un peu comme Lucius, sauf que Gauss était encore plus fort, plus respecté, il était fier, oui c'était ça.

"Hmm.. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir t'apporter de réponses satisfaisantes. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'expliquer rapidement des choses du monde sorcier si tu te pose des questions. J'ai appris qu'une jeune fille de ta classe essayait de t'aider aussi dans se sens, c'est une louable entreprise de sa part. Je peux essayer de compléter, car elle ne connaît sans doute qu'une partie des choses."

"Pourquoi dites vous cela ? Mary connais pas mal de choses, elle ma appris beaucoup de choses sur le monde sorcier et grâce à elle je parais à peu près normal maintenant."

"Mais tu es normal allons, juste que tu as oublié certaines choses. Je ne la rabaisse pas loin de la. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle t'ait causé de la différence entre les sangs purs et les autres."

Sang pur.. Sang de bourbe, il revit Alex dans les mains de Lucius. "Non, en effet, et j'avoue ne pas comprendre ces appellations."

"C'est très simple vois-tu. Il existe deux types de sorciers. Ceux qui viennent de familles sorciers à qui les parents ont transmis leur gènes. Et les autres, ceux nés de parents sans pouvoir magique qu'un mélange d'anomalies génétiques a rendu sorciers. Chaque humain possède chaque gène en deux exemplaires. Quand par exemple les deux parents possèdent un exemplaire du gène de sorcier mais qu'ils possèdent aussi la version 'normale" de ce gène, ils ne sont pas sorciers, car le gène 'normal' est dit dominant. Mais si lors du brassage cellulaire, lors de la fécondation, l'enfant porte chacun des gènes sorciers de ses parents, il le deviendra. C'est de là d'où vient les termes sang pur et sang impur. Un sang pur est un sang dont les gènes n'ont jamais été en contact avec des gènes normaux."

"Hmm… Alors.. La sorcellerie, ça n'est qu'une histoire de gènes ? Si le gène 'normal' n'est pas le gène de la sorcellerie, alors comment celui de la sorcellerie est-il apparu?.. Et quelle est la différence entre un sang pur et impur sur un point de vue pratique?"

"Hmm, pour ta première question, je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre, personne ne le sait vraiment, peut être une mutation génétique, peut être que ces gènes ont toujours existé en double… Qui sait. Pour la deuxième, d'un point de vue pouvoir tout d'abord, dans une lignée pure les gènes ont eu le temps de se fortifier, d'évoluer, ils sont généralement plus puissant car des années, des siècles ou même plus ont permis à leur sang de devenir fort. L'autre raison est d'un point de vue éthique. Les sang impurs n'étaient pas faits pour devenirs sorciers, ils finissent en conflit avec leur famille, s'en éloignent progressivement, car ils sont des erreurs, comme certaines maladies génétique."

Stan écoutait les paroles de Gauss. Ca n'expliquait pas la haine de Lucius envers eux mais il comprenait d'ou venait cette différence... Et secrètement dans son cœur, il se surprit à espérer à l'espèce supérieur... Aux Sang Purs.

°Fin du Chapitre°

_enfin, la fin du chapitre 17, oui , pour vous , lecteurs, ca na pas mis specialement longtemps mais il m'aura fallu plus d'un mois pour l'ecrire moi XD. brefouille anyway , les dés sont jeté et enjoy XP_


	18. Chapter 18

_hmm voici donc le 18.. hmm je va ecire plus lentement maintenant je supose vu que je nai pas la fa cpour me forcer a m'y mettre maus bon , peut etre qu'une personne reussira a me motiver XD_

_Disclaimer : Nothing mine..._

_Résumé: 1979. Lucius Malfoy , 17ans , receuille sous son toit un jeune amnésique un epu bizarre. celui se retrouve a Poudlard en 5eme année. il est hanté par une jeune femme brune que sa soit dan ses reves ou durant son eveil._

_Staring: _

_Lucius/Nott/Bellatrix/Severus : Je ne vous fera pas l'affront de vous les presenter '_

_Stan/Stubby: L'amnésique voit souvent une fantome que ca soit dans ses reves ou durant l'eveil._

_Mary: Serpentarde et d'origine moldue , mise a l'ecart , pas vraiment aimée._

_Hans Wound : prof de musique_

_Alex: joueur de musique, Griffondor, _

_chapitre 18 _

Plus le temps passait plus l'air se rafraîchissait. Le climat du nord de l'Angleterre qui régnait sur le château se refroidissait rapidement à partir d'octobre et il n'était pas rare de trouver le parc blanchi quand il fallait à huit heure du matin sortir pour aller en cours. Les premières neiges ne tarderaient pas disaient certains. Mais la plupart espéraient qu'il ferait encore assez beau pour quelques temps, une semaine suffirait, pour la sortie au pré au lard pour la veille de Halloween.

La plupart des élèves au delà de la troisième année attendaient ce jour avec grande impatience. En effet, Poudlard a beau être magnifiquement grand, diversifié et accueillant, ça ne reste pas moins un lieu en autarcie. Les élèves n'ont quasiment aucun lien avec l'extérieur si ce n'est par les lettres ou par les journaux. En y pensant bien, ça n'est pas forcement une bonne chose. Pendant une année les élèves sont totalement à l'écart de la civilisation. Alors forcement ils attendaient la sortie avec impatience. De plus, il faut avouer que Pré au lard était un endroit rêvé pour passer une journée à l'extérieur.

Il y avait un large choix de commerces, d'occupations, de distraction et un formidable lieu de rencontre. C'était l'occasion de refaire sa garde robe, de passer acheter des friandises ou un cadeau pour sa dulcinée. Bref. Tout le monde ou presque désirait y aller. Stan n'aurait pas pu y mettre les pieds normalement, n'ayant pas de famille et n'étant pas déclaré majeur. Mais Lucius était ce qu'il était et sa puissance n'était pas à discuter. Il avait à peine fallu que son père claque des doigts pour que Stan ait l'autorisation sans le moindre problème.

En ce matin du 30 octobre, il était donc à s'habiller chaudement, remerciant Lucius et Nott de lui avoir fourni des vêtements d'hiver, magiquement recoupés à sa taille afin d'affronter les grands froids. Mary disait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de venir alors il y irait avec Lucius, Nott et Bellatrix, à moins qu'il ne rejoigne Alex après. Mary semblait distante depuis quelque temps maintenant. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle ne lui avait jamais reparlé du rêve qu'elle lui avait avoué faire encore et encore, il ne savait pas spécialement quoi en penser et commençait même à se demander si il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Peut être est-e qu'il avait été trop désireux de trouver quelqu'un qui ait les mêmes fantômes que lui. La dame ne lui faisait plus peur, mais elle l'intriguait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait l'impression d'en savoir de plus en plus mais sans réussir à remettre les éléments dans l'ordre.

Moins elle se manifesterait mieux il se sentirait se disait-il… Même si dans le fond, ça n'était pas vrai, il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur cette femme, envie d'en connaître plus sur elle, sur son histoire, sur la raison qui a poussé un des fondateurs à en mettre son portrait dans la salle de Serpentard, pourquoi est ce que c'est le seul portrait qui ne bouge pas. Et en même temps elle l'effrayait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, réaction totalement humaine après tout, on a peur des fantômes même si ils ne nous veulent pas de mal.

Lucius voulait partir dans les premiers pour pré au lard afin de ne pas être ennuyé par la foule. Bellatrix était d'accord avec lui car elle commençait à avoir du mal à semer un de ses prétendants, un peu trop collant à son goût. Quand à Nott, il était toujours d'accord de toute manière. Ils sortirent donc dans les premiers.

Stan remercia intérieurement Nott de lui avoir donné une cape doublée de fourrure car aussitôt sorti, le vent le fouetta. Ils étaient à contre-sens du vent et leurs vêtements leurs collaient à la peau. Il pensa un instant qu'il aurait du s'attacher les cheveux comme l'avait fait Lucius avec un ruban, ça lui aurait évité qu'ils volent un peu partout.

A la fenêtre, Mary les regarda s'éloigna. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et retourna s'asseoir. Elle n'allait jamais à pré au lard. Elle n'était pas majeur et personne de sa famille ne lui avait donné de permission… Il fallait avouer qu'elle ne l'avait pas demandé. Chez elle, elle faisait comme à l'école, éviter de se faire remarquer pour n'attirer aucun ennui. Sa mère était facilement sur les nerfs et son père encore pire. Ils prenaient difficilement bien le fait d'avoir une fille différente.

Non seulement elle n'était pas causante, elle n'aimait personne, ne connaissait que la couleur noire, avait la peau trop blanche, mais en plus de ça elle avait des pouvoirs, allait dans une école avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et ne pouvaient rencontrer, on ne leur avait même pas demandé leur avis et leur fille avait été inscrite là bas. Les voisins eux se demandaient toujours pourquoi leur fille n'allait pas au collège du coin avec ses voisins.

Finalement ils avaient raconté un truc quelconque aux voisins, elle était atteinte d'une maladie assez grave et devait être dans un établissement ou il y aurait une équipe médicale et ce genre de mensonges. Elle s'en foutait, ils pouvaient bien raconter ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle ce qu'elle voulait c'était être seule et peu lui importait ce qu'il fallait dire pour aboutir à ça. A force d'entendre les gens gueuler et hurler autour d'elle, elle n'était plus sensible à ce genre de choses. Et c'était pas plus mal ainsi.

Et puis il y'avait eu ce rêve. Rêve dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire et qui l'inquiétait. Il lui en fallait beaucoup pour s'inquiéter... Et pourtant un simple rêve y arrivait. Elle avait cru au départ que c'était un présage, une prédiction, mais elle avait beau fouiller ses connaissances en oniromancie ça ne voulait rien dire, ça ne rimait à rien. La scène était nette pourtant. Elle était un homme, elle avait les cheveux longs, elle était sale, mal rasée, son corps était faible, tellement faible, et elle n'avait quasiment plus la force de tenir. Mais dans le fond une promesse, un espoir la maintenait en vie. Un désir. Désir de tuer. Elle était assise parterre sur un sol de pierre. Autour d'elle passait de grands personnages dont les capes noires traînaient par terre. Elle tapait contre les mur, encore et encore, mais il n'y aurait pas de délivrance et elle le savait.

Elle ressentait ses sentiments aussi fort que si ils étaient siens. Pourtant ils étaient à l'homme de son rêve. Cet homme au visage maigre qui avait les yeux éteints. Elle commençait a s'inquiéter de le voir avec tant de distinction. Mais elle préférait ne pas en causer, ce qu'elle avait dit à Stan, elle n'avait pas su le retenir sous l'effet de l'émotion mais elle le regrettait. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire prendre pour une folle. C'est à ce moment que des coups frappés de l'autre coté du mur de la salle commune la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle alla donc à la porte et ouvrit. Et tomba nez à nez avec Alex.

"Stan n'est pas là ?"

"Euh on dit bonjour normalement, et non il n'est pas là, il est parti avec Lucius et sa bande vers pré au lard."

"Erf, dommage.."Souffla-t-il en faisant demi tour.

"Vous aviez quelque chose de prévu?"

"Hmm, non mais comme il était amnésique je pensais qu'il n'irait pas à pré au lard, donc j'aurai pu l'aider à la guitare. Il est doué mais il lui faut de l'aide quand même."

"Lucius est assez puissant pour lui avoir dégoté une autorisation de sortie tu sais."

En effet, et Stan lui en était énormément reconnaissant. Tout autour de lui l'émerveillait. Que ça soit les friandises à effet magique ou alors les plumes qui marchaient toutes seules ou encore le pub bondé où toute sorte de liqueurs totalement étranges étaient versées à des clients encore plus étranges. Ou alors cette boutique de vêtement tellement extravagants. C'est dans ces moment là qu'il regrettait sa perte de mémoire. Comment avait-il pu oublier tout cela ?

John était allé faire les boutique pour se trouver une nouvelle cape apparemment. Lucius quand à lui avait rencontré Gauss et les deux jeunes hommes invitèrent Stan à prendre une petite bierraubeurre avec eux. Lucius avait toujours pour but de faire de Stan un parfait adhérant à ses idée. Plus les rencontrent entre lui et des membres plus élevés seraient fréquentes, plus ça serait facile. Surtout des gens comme Gauss.

Stan s'apprêtait à entrer dans le pub un peu bondé quand quelque chose attira son regard. Une longue jupe parme. Avant même de lever les yeux, il savait qui c'était. Elle était là. Sa jupe tombait par terre et par dessus elle portait une sur jupe transparente. Les deux étaient maintenus ensemble par un corset blanc qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Ses manches étaient longues et brodées à leur extrémité.

Ses cheveux étaient partagés sur le milieu puis certaines mèches étaient tressées et entremêlées de rubans parme. Elle était extrêmement pâle et pourtant totalement consistante. Elle n'avait pas l'aspect de fantôme qu'elle avait eu les premières fois où Stan l'avait vue. C'est comme si au fil des apparitions elle était devenu de plus en plus tangible, réelle et consistante.

Elle ne semblait pas le voir elle croisait les bras et regardait au loin semblant attendre quelqu'un. Apparemment fatiguée elle alla s'adosser contre un arbre. Les gens passaient à coté d'elle mais ne la voyaient même pas. Pourtant ils s'écartaient sur son passage. Sans doute un quelconque sortilège se dit-il. Elle était jolie, adossée comme cela à l'arbre.

"Stan!"

Stan détourna la tête, pour voir qui l'appelait. C'était John avec un paquet dans les bras qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait et si il voulait pas venir avec Lucius se réchauffer dans le bar. Stan hocha la tête et dit qu'il viendrait dans quelques instants. Il regarda à nouveau en direction de la Dame mais elle avait disparu. Il s'avança vers l'arbre où elle se trouvait quelque temps plus tôt. C'était un chêne, apparemment pas mal vieux au vu de sa circonférence et des gravures qui avaient été faites sur son écorce.

Des gravures comme il y'en a sur des centaines d'arbres. Pourtant l'un attira le regard de Stan. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi ni ce que sa signifiait mais une des gravures se détachait nettement, c'était comme si il rayonnait. Il y'avait là les deux piliers d'un pont et l'arche qui allait avec. Quelques traits enter les deux arches qui symbolisaient peut être du vent. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi ce dessin le marquait bien plus que les autres, mais c'était le cas. Une impression de déjà vu, de déjà vécu, il connaissait ce dessin, il en était sur, mais il n'était pas capable de comprendre ni où ni pourquoi.

Une main appuya sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête c'était Lucius. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Stan? Tu es bizarre. John m'a dit que tu n'avait pas voulu le suivre au Bar. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Rien Lucius, rien... Juste que... J'ai une impression de déjà vu, une impression d'être déjà passé ici, d'avoir déjà vu tout ça…"

Lucius lui tapota l'épaule et sourit. "C'est normal, pré au lard est le seul village sorcier et uniquement sorcier de toute l'Angleterre. Si tu es passé par l'Angleterre, ce dont je ne doute pas vu ton accent, tu es forcement passé par ici. La mémoire commence à te revenir on dirait, tu vas progresser."

Stan lui sourit et suivit Lucius dans le bar. Ce dernier se disait qu'il allait falloir aller peut être un peu plus vite que prévu. Si il voulait faire que Stan adhère à leur point de vue, et encore mieux au projet des Aspirants il avait tout intérêt à ce que ça se passe avant que Stan ne se souvienne totalement de ce qu'il avait pu être. Et des principes qu'on avait pu lui inculquer. Evidemment il y'avait la possibilité qu'on lui ai éduqué les valeurs des Aspirants, ça ne serait pas étonnant, mais il y avait l'autre possibilité aussi.

Et celle là si elle s'avérait vraie… Ca serait un joli merdier, si Stan retrouvait la mémoire, se rendait compte qu'il avait été élevé dans l'amour des sang de bourbe et reniait son attache aux Aspirants, Lucius serait sans doute obligé de le tuer parce qu'il en savait trop. Et ça, c'était pas quelque chose à laquelle tenait Lucius. Non pas par humanité, il restait égal à lui même, mais surtout parce que ce serait perdre quelqu'un qui aurait pu être d'une grande aide. Néanmoins, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Gauss était déjà attablé à une table des trois balais. John et Bellatrix se disputaient ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, Lucius s'assit et laissa le siège entre lui et Gauss à la disposition de Stan qui y prit place. Gauss commanda pour Stan une bierraubeurre.

"Le temps commence à se rafraîchir tu ne trouves pas ?" demanda gauss pour commencer la conversation.

"On dirait, le temps passe vite, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'on était en automne."

"Je me doute, Lucius m'a raconté ton amnésie, je suppose que ça a pas dû être facile au départ de tout assimiler" Stan hocha la tête "mais bon, si jamais tu as besoin de conseils ou d'aide, je suis toujours à ta disposition. Je ferai passer à Lucius un moyen de me joindre à tout moment, comme ça."

Stan sourit, il était touché qu'on lui porte autant d'attention mais il avait peine à comprendre pourquoi. "Mais pourquoi vous intéressez vous tant à moi ?"

"Hmmm" Gauss paru réfléchir "C'est simple, ton histoire m'a ému et m'intéresse, t'as l'air d'être un bon gars. Tu mérite pas tout ce qui t'arrive et j'aime pas qu'il arrive des choses pas juste tout simplement. De plus je m'occupe généralement des relations publiques ou ce genre de choses à mon boulot, alors j'aime aider les gens."

Stan sourit, Gauss était sympathique, il avait une manière de parler très amicale et Stan se sentait à l'aise avec lui, c'est comme si il le connaissait depuis aussi longtemps que Nott… Ce dernier qui était actuellement en train de débattre avec Bella de ce qui était le mieux entre la bierraubeurre et le whiskyauplanta. Stan le remercia chaudement.

"Stan." Commença Lucius. L'appelé se tourna vers lui "Il faut que je te demande, tu veux rentrer au manoir pour les vacances de Noël ? Mon père ne voit pas de contradiction à ce que tu vienne si tu n'as pas retrouvé de famille d'ici là. Je te demande pas de répondre de suite bien sur mais n'oublie pas de me le dire."

Stan hocha la tête. "Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquerait, j'ai passé de bonnes journées là bas mais je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il y'aura un bal à Noel et en fait..." Il réfléchi un peu, n'osant pas vraiment le dire " En fait je fais partie du groupe qui jouera ce soir là. Je restera donc au château."

"Tu joue dans un groupe ? Et tu me l'as pas dit ? " demanda Nott interrompant son débat "A quel statu ? Chanteur ? Batteur ? Allez dis moi !"

Stan se demanda si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. "Je pense que je serai un des guitaristes. Mais on n'a pas encore de chanteur."

"Guitariste ? Hmm." Nott sembla réfléchir un instant "Tu sais jouer ?"

"Hmm" hésita Stan "Apparemment oui d'après le prof et quelques élèves, j'ai su jouer de la guitare et quelques truc me reviennent quand j'en joue, je sais pas lire des partitions mais j'arrive à jouer assez correctement quand on me montre."

"Dis Stubby, t'as une guitare ?" Demanda soudainement Nott avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"Non, non, je joue avec la guitare qu'on m'a prêté, je n'ai rien à moi pourquoi ?"

"Prends la mienne Stubby. Je sais pas en jouer, qu'elle te serve. Joue avec elle."

"Mais mais ... Tu peux pas me la filer comme ça, tu as l'air d'y tenir pas mal."

"Okay dans ce cas, je te pose une condition. Prend Stubby comme nom de scène. Pour ma mygale."

Fin du chapitre .

Hop hop , il fut pas super rapide a l'ecire, mais la motivation m'est revenue ainsi qu'un plan plus precis pour finir. De plus meme si je lis le 6 pour le moment , rien de bien contradictoire avec la suite de ma fic bref enjoy ;p


End file.
